Abductee
by fairylass24
Summary: Bella finds herself Abducted had stranded on an alien world. Meeting Edward, Jasper and others in a similar position, they head out on journey of discovery. In an epic battle Bella and the crew fight to survive the vicious Volturi, can they escape. E&B, AU/OOC, Rated M for violence/language/some lemons, canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her). Athough this original sci fi story is my baby :)  
**

**Authors Note: Hi this is a love story between Bella and Edward all the usual suspects are here, I still have vampires, wolves and maybe some tentacles lol, ha ha. (cannon couples B&E, etc)  
**

******Let me know what you think ****;)**

**Chapter 1**

The pool that she had awakened next to glistened with blackness, it had barely any reflection like a soulless empty window leading to some other dark unworldly place. Bella looked skyward at the painfully bright sapphire and green lights; they were receding quickly, turning into tiny points of light in the dark endless void of space far above her. She must have done something seriously bad to deserve a fate like this, but what? She sat down on the lush wet grass, tears running down her cheeks only to drop silently to the ground. The intense fatigue that she had felt in the centre of her body slowly crept into her mind, turning not only into despair but also into intense anger .

"So tired ...so very tired... Breathe!" she told herself. Get up... can't stay here..." she had to find shelter and rest.

The night was black as pitch. She looked up at the alien sky and saw three pink moons, almost like three malevolent spiteful eyes staring down at her, nothing like the soft butterscotch moon she was so used to seeing.

As she made her way through the night she was acutely aware of the strange new smells and sounds of this place. Bella wondered how these new sensations were created, and whether they presented danger or a wonderful sustenance that she badly felt she needed right now.

Tired, alone and helpless was not a feeling Bella was used to. Climbing higher up the grassy hill she would be able to see further in the morning, wherever she was, she would work this out. She found an ancient twisted gnarled tree, climbing up the limbs till she could wedge herself between two of them; she closed her eyes and slept.

The morning came sooner that she had expected. It wasn't a peaceful dream that had woke with her screaming, sweat covering her body, she was exhausted. Her eyes still ached from last night's tears as she squinted to take in her surroundings.

An unfamiliar landscape greeted her vision; this is definitely the stuff that dreams are made of am I still asleep? She thought. Bella had never seen such greenery in all her life.

To the left of the ledge she sat in she saw turquoise green meadows rolling out in all directions, to her right a forest of gigantic deciduous trees growing up to caress the blue crystal clear sky. Behind them a blue mountain range tipped with white sparkling snow. The pool she had seen last night was a huge crescent shaped lake with mercury like silver water lapping gently onto the lilac pebbled shore which stretched into the distance.

A young bright yellow sun beat down on her, not the tired old red giant sun she was used to seeing.

She climb down from her make shift shelter. What had happened to her? The last thing she remembered was at the Forks Clinic. What had the specialist said? She tried to remember, through her cloudy cotton wool mind, it wasn't like her to forget.

A whistle! She heard it travelling in the wind. Jumping up rapidly she gazed around trying to pinpoint the direction of the sound; wishing she had her distance lenses with her. There it was again, only farther away to the left. Excitement and apprehension crept into her; Bella decided that she would stay here, it was a superior vantage point; enabling her to see who - or what - it was.

In the distance, walking out of the forest was a tall handsome man; "Well..." she thought, "That's lucky - two arms and two legs, quite athletic and muscular to, a human by the looks of it." A sense of cautious optimism emanated through her.

He walked purposefully towards the crescent lake scrutinising the ground he walked on.

"What was he looking for? "She thought. He was closer now, from that distance he looked about six feet tall with shoulder length light golden copper brown hair, He had pale sparkly skin, his face was heart shaped ; a very masculine face with a strong chin and perfectly straight nose.; he had stunning penetrating golden eyes and a striking smile. He wore black - brown trousers and a dark green tunic top. He looked up to her vantage point; shouting and waving in her direction. She couldn't comprehend what he was shouting, the words faded in the wind; he was still too far away.

"To hell with it" she thought "I need to find out what's happened to me. Maybe he can tell me something?" she stood up, brushed the grass from her silver universal jump suit and began to walk slowly back down the hill towards the crescent lake.

To her astonishment the stranger was not at all surprised to see her.

"Hi my name's Cullen, Edward Cullen" extending his hand in a friendly gesture.

"Oh! You speak Earth Standard! My names Bella, Bella Swan, Pleased to meet you." surprise edging her response.

'How do you feel? He asked. His left eyebrow arched slightly.

'Tired, hungry, and confused I think?' she whispered through clenched teeth

"You must be hungry; especially after your long journey here" he said remorsefully

"What do you know about that? Did you have something to do with this?" she demanded pointing directly in to his chest.

"No Bella, I didn't have anything to do with what's happened to you" his hands held both palms out; a sign for peace.

"Calm down." she told herself, she sat down on the purple pebbled beach as he handed her some bread and soft cheese from his own rations in the backpack he carried.

"I'm sorry, thank you Edward." she said, deflated, taking the food

"Well..." he said "Where to start? I can only tell you what happened to me. You won't recall what's happened to you; not just yet anyway... That's normal so don't fret, your memory should return in a couple of days. That's when I started to get near total recall of my memory." he sighed.

She was getting stuck into the cheese and bread like a ravenous starving lion "She must have been out for a while. How many years in stasis had this woman endured?" he though gloomily

"To continue" he said with apprehension" About five years ago I was unceremoniously dumped on this planet; It seems like I'd upset a few Government officials. I tried to inform the people that we didn't have as long on our plant as we hoped. In fact time had run out for us. The sun would go supernova in the very near future. I tried to warn the government. What I didn't realise was that they already knew full well what was about to happen."

"I was naive and blind; I didn't realise how corrupt they all were. So to stop me instigating worldwide panic and alarm, they thought it best that I, and all of my research, was instantly removed. I was convicted of a fictitious crime the penalty and punishment; abandonment on this desolate empty planet. I waited for two years all alone on this rock before some other poor unfortunate sole was dumped here to. "He said, sadness emanating from him.

She had stopped eating and was looking him up and down suspiciously.

"So "he said, "What's your crime Bella Swan?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't remember any crime" She was trying to get her brain to react; it felt like someone had closed a huge black metal door in her mind and she just couldn't move or unlock it.

"Don't worry," he said smiling gently

"It's the drugs they give you before you're transported here in stasis; it takes a while for the chemicals to leave your system"

Wondering what crime she had committed, Edward felt extremely sorry for her, this was an exceedingly hard place to live and survive. Although he thought, it would be nice to have some company and someone new to talk to.

"Well" he said "I have a shelter in the forest if you would like to come with me?"

Homeless and hungry on a deserted planet - what else could she do,"Hmmm, let me think – a strange planet, possibly hostile with innumerable unknown dangers _or_ food, warmth, shelter and some human company?" After a very brief pause she said "Yeah, I think I'll take you up on your offer Edward, thank you" Bella smiled.

They walked silently for the next hour .Bella absorbed all of the strange and wonderful sights and sounds that challenged her senses. She had never seen giant insects as big as her fist before (although they did seem familiar). The magnificent boughs of the ancient oak trees stretched up to the heavens, the tall viridian grass swaying in the breeze as they walked by. This was an alien world, all she knew was the familiar white flexi -cement walkways ;the flexi-plastic building in there grotesque bright garish colours The spectrum electrostatic domes stretching into the distance, always protecting them from the radiation of the dying sun. However there was only so much information her overloaded brain could handle; and her mind was at breaking point .This was going to take time and patience.

Her family must be anxious and distressed wondering where she was; at least she hadn't forgotten her mother, father and her older brother Rocky and younger sister Sasha too. Why would anyone do this to her?

A lump formed in her throat she was going to cry again" I want to go home" she moaned to herself.

His shelter, as he had called it, was a large wooden house. Huge logs had been lashed and fixed in place. It stood on one level it had three windows at the front; two on the right and one to the left of the main door. There was a bench situated under the left window. The roof was covered in moss and earth there was also a chimney. Water barrels stool at each end of the cabin .She had seen picture of cabins in the history disks. Never in her life had she expected to see one.

All the buildings on earth were made of flexi glass and heavy plastic; significantly stronger than ancient steel. The buildings stood packed together and stretched up almost to the top of the dome hundreds of feet skyward.

Bella had never seen trees before; they only grew in special secret locations on her world .So she had never seen wood used for construction, although she had read about it in her Media Viewer at home. Before the World Act to protect trees, people had used them for fuel, furniture and even housing but that had been at least two millennia before she had been born.

As if sensing her thoughts and trying to relax her fears, Edward announced "There's no World Act to save trees on this planet, with such a huge forest we won't miss a few, they outnumber the people here by billions to one so I guess it's OK." He gave her a stunning smile. "And they'll have to capture us again and take us back for a very expensive and _very_ public trial – ain't gonna fly, is it?" he grinned.

"Did he know he oozed charisma and charm?" she thought surprised

'He must come from the same planet as me' she thought," he does look very human with the exception of his pale skin."

Where do you come from?" she questioned

"Earth" he said sadly

'I'll take you to see the others, after you have a chance to freshen up "he said "They're all very nice." She seemed to relax,

He explained the fundamentals and basic survival guides to life here and she listened intently.

"Only drink the water from the barrels outside the cabin or there's a waterfall half a mile south of here the water there is also safe. You can bathe there too, although you shouldn't go alone." He warned.

"Keep to the tracks and paths on the ground; don't wander into the forest alone. There are too many wild animals; Bear, lion and wolf tracks have all been found near here" he said with authority .Bella shuddered. She had never seen a wild animal, ever.

"Don't eat anything unless you know it's edible. I'll take you out and show you what you can and can't touch or eat. I know it's a lot to take in Bella but it's essential if you want to stay safe." He said reading her fear.

He held the door open "Let me show you around the cabin" He said smiling gently again

It was enormous inside. There were five windows and another door at the back of the cabin. Beams hung low across the high roof. There were hand crafted benches and a table near the middle of the cabin. A big hearth with a fire stood at the far right wall. There was a kitchen to the left and a larder; a water barrel stood beside a trough which was used to clean the food they would eat. Cupboards lined the wall they contained bowls; dishes and cutlery. A hammock was fixed to two wooden pillars; there were animal pelts all over the floor and stacked up in a pile in the corner.

"Where do you go to the toilet?" she quizzed

"Oh; outside there's a ditch, once it's full, I fill it in then dig another" her smiled not sure what her reaction would be.

"Right ..." she said in shock

"Do you have any idea when I'll wake up from this nightmare?"

"Sorry you're not asleep Bella. I'll build a shelter over the hole...with a door for you. Will that make it better?" he said smiling.

"Well it won't make it any worse "she said

I use to be a Girl Guide. I'm sure I can handle this" she smiled back laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (Although I thought you might have guessed that already ha ha).**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the all the great reviews. They are most appreciated. The more the merrier.**

**This is my first fan fictions it will be about 26 Chapters. I wrote this in 2009 and kept it as my little secret. My Husband told me to share it with you, I hope you like it.**

**Let me know what you think:)**

**Chapter 2**

After she had looked at her reflection in the mirror like water, she had to admit she did look quite scary with her red rimmed eyes and Medusa like hair. Once she'd freshened up, washed her face and hair and cleaned her teeth she started to feel and look human again.

"So, it's not the Garden of Eden." Bella had hoped that it would have been. "No surprise there then!" she thought. How would she get home now? She wanted that most of all, back to her family and the people that she loved. One thing was for sure, it had been someone on her own planet that had arranged for her to be abducted and abandoned on this alien world. Who? And most of all why? She tried again to shift the fog from her mind but to no avail.

Whatever she had done she couldn't remember. Bella knew deep down in her soul that she wasn't a bad person. She struggled with the emptiness in her mind and was glad that Edward had told her that she would remember once the effects of stasis had worn off. She would work this thing out.

"Haven't you tried to get home? "She asked him

"Of course I have, for five years I've tried, but have you noticed that they don't leave you with a communicator or ship? Nothing but the clothes on our backs; everyone was given a small replicator which only issues programmed items; generic jumpsuits; seeds; plants, fruit and cheese. They also left us a crystal static cutter and sealer; some really basic tools and camping gear." he mused.

"It's extremely frustrating; I know, I keep telling myself that. I think I need a drink - you must be thirsty too Bella?" he asked moving over to the open fire in the range. The water in the kettle was simmering gently over the flames.

"Yes, please." Bella said suddenly very thirsty

He got two cups from the cupboard; they looked like they were made of horn or bone. He put some leaves in each and poured the boiling water. He handed it to Bella. She stared wide eyed.

"What's this?" she whispered, shock in her voice.

"Tea?" He said questioningly.

"No, this ...what's this made of? "She pointed suspiciously at the cup.

"Deer horn." He said emphasising the words very slowly

Her body felt unexpectedly clammy, she was suddenly extremely hot and flushed. She could feel the blood draining from the surface of her face. The room started to spin; slowly like a carousel in her head. Bella felt sick.

Edward watched her turn an unhealthy shade of green, she started to sway. He caught her arm before she collapsed.

"I feel sick "she whimpered

He carried her outside into the fresh crisp air and put her down gently on the long grass to the right of the cabin.

She vomited violently. Her whole body shook. Her stomach heaved until there was only bile left.

She moved back a little and laid her head on the cool green grass.

"Bella, here's some water" he said shaking her shoulder gently " I can't, not in that cup " she whispered.

He had forgotten; five years here had made his survival instincts seem to him the natural way of things. Everything here was normal to him now. This wasn't the case for Bella. No one ate meat on the home planet; they had synthetic protein; substitute food that contained all of the essential vitamins and minerals, all the nutrients meat had once held. But the killing of sentient beings was against the law. He realised Bella was in shock not at the tea but the vessel that carried the brew.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I should have warned you, but this is how we survive here. Horn cups last longer than the wooden cups, and they don't splinter.

Edward ran into the cabin and brought out a wooden cup. "Here, take some water." He said reassuringly.

She looked up from her bed of grass and saw that he had changed the cup for a roughly carved wooden one. Relief washed over her. She took a long drink of the fresh water; the freshest water she had ever tasted. Suddenly she felt much better.

"Thanks" she mumbled." I'm sorry; it was just so unexpected to see a cup made out of an animal. I should have realised there was no flexi glass here" she said sitting up slowly.

Edward held out his hand, she took it gently and got slowly off the grass. "Come and sit on the bench with me" he said smiling.

Her mind turned back to what they had been discussing earlier, an escape from this alien world.

"We can wait for another ship, and try to get on board?" she said hopefully.

"The ship that brought you here is the first I've seen in two years, that's not to say ships haven't dropped people elsewhere, but I've walked for weeks in all directions and haven't found anything to suggest that there are other coming and goings."

"OK, that's not so good." Bella sighed "Well I wish I could but I can't exactly tell you about myself just yet; my minds still a bit cloudy, tell me a bit about yourself and how you came to be here Edward?" She gave him a small smile.

"Where to start, I'm twenty eight, I'm six feet four and have green eyes and I'm Capricorn" he smiled and laughed cheekily.

"I was brought up in the farmlands on the outskirts of Springhill 2.31, my mother is a astro-physicist her name's Esme and my dad Carlisle owns a good deal of farmland .He wanted my brother and me to take over once he retired. He made sure we could do everything on the farm and also taught us how to manage it, it was hard work but I had more of an aptitude for the business side of farming than my brother Emmett. When Dad did retire I decided to set off for Oxford University and leave my brother James in charge."

"Are you bored yet?" he asked Bella playfully

"No, I haven't fallen asleep yet, keep going ..." she yawned, her eyes starting to droop with the weight of her heavy eyelashes.

He watched her struggle to stay awake, fighting fatigue. She seemed so fragile. It worried him.

"Okay then, you did ask. I went to Oxford and discovered that I had a pretty good head for business but my real passion was for the sciences, most specifically physics. I decided that farming wasn't forte, my dad had James to tend the farms so I went on to do my doctorate and teach. My theses on Helioseismology and Quantum physics were the talk of the department at the University of Hawaii where I taught. They called me 'Young Professor Cullen'.' he chuckled.

"What does Helioseismology mean?" she said yawning slowly

"Simply put I studied the sun" he smiled

"So about ten years ago, I discovered something that the government had known for years and had decided to keep hidden from the people, being young and naive I started to make too much noise about it, and for the so-called sake of national security I was convicted of a crime I didn't commit and sent here; like I explained before".

"So if you had kept your mouth shut, you could have been back home staring at the stars relaxing on the beach and surfing" she whispered sleepily

"Yes, maybe" he whispered

"No chance of that now" he sighed staring into the distance.

He looked down, Bella had fallen asleep, another side effect of the stasis. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her into the cabin; he placed her gently on his hammock, she would be asleep for hours. He couldn't understand why she had been sent here, she didn't look like a trouble maker or a criminal, but then again nether did he or the others, maybe she had voiced an opinion too, he wouldn't know for a week at least, he had to make another hammock he reminded himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (Although I thought you might have guessed that already ha ha).**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the all the great reviews. They are most appreciated. The more the merrier.**

**Let me know what you think :)  
**

**Chapter 3**

She saw the three humanoid figures above her; wearing gold medical masks, only their dark black malicious eyes protruding from their irregularly shaped heads. Unable to move; trapped; and frozen, she felt the agonizing pain, ripping and burning every cell in her body, from her fingertips to her toes creeping up to her heart she smelled flesh burning. Excruciating pain seared through her; torturing her very soul. She let out a deafening scream...

"Bella, wake up, wake up" Edward shook her gently,

Bella opened her eyes. The room was devoid of any light; sweat ran off of her brow and salty tears streamed down her pale cheeks.

"You're having a nightmare Bella, are you alright?"

She couldn't stop crying her whole body shook violently. Edward cradled her in his arms as he tried to comfort her, until the sobbing and shaking calmed.

"Breathe slowly; Ok Bella" she told herself "this is not on, you aren't crying for a nightmare".

She looked up at Edward "I'm so sorry what a stupid thing to cry about, I must be hormonal, I never cry" she said

"But it all felt so real, and the smell..."she trembled slightly

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her tightly; her head gently resting on his chest "Are you sure you're Ok" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes...I'm being silly" she sighed a small tremor shook her gently.

"It's alright, it's just a nightmare; your safe now... Ok, would you like a cup of tea? It tastes foul but it's the best I could grow" he whispered in her ear again

"Thanks" she looked up into his golden eyes and yawned,

The tea was dark, bitter and had a strange aftertaste that she couldn't seem to get rid of, but it did make her feel better. She lay back down and fell into a sound dreamless sleep.

Edward decided to chart the stars again; he had started three days after he had arrived on this strange planet. He had continued every clear night since. One of his passions was Astronomy, oh how he wished for his laser/infra spectrum telescope.

The sky was magical on this world; he had never observed such spectacular stars let alone seen such constellations before. He had charted the sky as best he could without his telescope and felt quietly pleased about it.

His thoughts turned to Bella, he had no one to talk to for two years before the others had arrived, and even then he didn't spend that much time with them. So it was good to communicate again, even if he was a little rusty. But as he held her in his arms, he breathed in her sweet flowery scent and touch of her soft body, brought back memories he had long since forgotten.

In an environment like this you had to be strong and resilient, traits he hoped she had.

He looked back at the cabin he had built, she was sound asleep, he hoped she would sleep peacefully now. It had felt awkward comforting her; she seemed so upset, this disturbed and angered him. Obviously something horrendous had occurred to her to suffer such reoccurring nightmares, although it might just be a reaction to stasis, but he didn't think so.

He decided to call it a night and retired to his newly made hammock. In the morning things would look better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the all the really great reviews and for putting me on your favorites and alerts lists. you all rock ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Let me know what you think ;)**

**Chapter 4**

Bella woke early the next morning, her head throbbing. "What the hell, had that nightmare been about?" She thought still irritated by this lack of memory; it was really starting to annoy her.

It looked like a beautiful warm sunny day; golden sunlight streamed through all the windows of the cabin. "I'll have to get use to the golden colour it made everything so bright and all this space".

On her world crimson red sunlight was the norm. People back home didn't have a lot of space, there was considerable overcrowding. Only the large farms of the Western Continent had space. The farms grew the protein supplement, giant fruits and vegetables for all the people on earth. The continents of Africa and Australia had been barren deserts for more than a millennium. The seas and oceans rose higher every year and the land was diminishing.

Pregnancy was only approved for the wealthiest families. All girls at age nine were implanted, ensuring when they reached the proper age they could never conceive without consent from the government.

Edward wasn't around, although there was bread and a cup of tea on the table.

Bella smelled the fresh bread she started to salivate, feeling starved she ate super-fast not tasting the bread as it slid down her throat hitting her stomach heavily.

She had decided to accept what had occurred here, there was no reason to waste valuable energy worrying about things that were way out of her control.

Until she had the control to devise a plan and escape she should try her best to remain calm.

Moving quickly outside she went to find Edward.

She stepped outside into the bright summer's day. "Ah for reactor lenses, this sun is blinding and so yellow" she laughed feeling better for the sleep and food.

"Edward?" she called; she couldn't see where he was. She'd felt sorry for him stuck here on this foreign alien world, away from the people he loved and cared about. How had he managed for two years with no one to talk to? It would have driven her mad. She decided she was extremely lucky that he had been here to find her. Strange she thought that they had dropped her off where he was located.

"Edward, where are you?" she shouted, tension starting to rise in her heart, "what if he's left me, I don't know what to do to survive here." The panic was controlling her thoughts.

"Calm down stupid, why would he leave you here ?" she thought criticising her weakness. Once he came back she would ask him to teach her all of his survival techniques.

Then she saw him waving in the distance walking besides another smaller building. She hadn't noticed that before she thought. She promised she would familiarise herself with all these new surroundings.

He had been fishing, and had heard her shout; He hadn't heard anyone shout his name in such a long time. "This will take a while to get used to" he thought starting back.

He was sad she had been sent here but secretly delighted to have company again after being abandoned alone for so long." You're being selfish" he told himself angrily

He waved as her figure emerged from the cabin; the least he could do was show her around.

Seeing her stand at the door of the Cabin, took his breath away. She looked rested and had a brighter complexion today although she was still paler than the others. He hadn't noticed how tall she was before. She stood around five feet six, had shoulder length auburn brown wavy hair flexed with golden highlights that shimmered in the morning sun. She looked younger than yesterday he wasn't sure what age she might be, she appeared quite athletic , slim but not too muscular. She had striking coffee brown eyes set in a perfect oval face .She had soft full pink lips, curved up to make a striking beautiful smile. And the most perfect teeth he had ever seen. She was perfect. The sun suddenly caught her eyes and he was unexpectedly staring at two stunning opals; glowing red, orange, brown and ,green all the colours of the rainbow danced within her eyes. He caught his breath; hypnotised by her striking beauty she was one stunningly beautiful woman and he couldn't stop staring.

"Hi, Edward" Bella said smiling. "Thanks for the bed and food."

"No problem, if you'd like we could go and I can introduce you to the others" he said smiling; trying to shake off this strange hypnotic trance.

"Oh, that's a great Idea; do they know I'm here?"

"Yes, I informed them the day you arrived, they all heard the ship arrive, however it's not safe here at night... so they just had to sit tight to see who or what had arrived. They were quite relieved that it was you. Some of them were worried we had been invaded" he laughed.

Jacob and Angela live the closest we'll visit them first. Angela would love to meet you.

Rosalie and Emmett live slightly further away nearer the crescent lake we passed, and then we'll call in on Jasper.'

"Strange" she thought "how could he have told them I had arrived, he never left me?"

"Ok, Edward that sounds an idea, let's go" she smiled looking up at his face and into his sparkling golden eyes. Odd…. She recalled him saying his eyes were green.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the all the really great reviews and for putting me on your favorites and alerts lists. you all rock ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Let me know what you think ;)**

**Chapter 5**

Jacob was five foot ten, he had beautiful golden brown tanned skin, he was handsome with silky straight black short hair he had his arm protectively around Angela's waist, she stood around the same height as Bella but had gorgeous caramel colour skin and satin black waist length hair with stunning honey brown eyes. They made a striking couple.

'Hi Angela, Jacob, how are you?" Edward called out to them as they stood by the door of their cabin.

"This is Bella, she arrived late last evening" he said "She still can't remember anything yet, but you know how that works'" he chuckled lightly.

Angela smiled warmly she went over to give Bella a hug. "I'm so sorry to hear you been abandoned here too" she said with a sweet smooth honey sounding voice." Come on in I've got some food on the stove; it'll take you a couple of days to get over the hunger pangs and thirst. It's normal; we all had those symptoms when we arrived" she laughed reassuringly

Jacob smiled shyly, Bella and Edward continued to the front room. The smell of the meat casserole with vegetables wafted towards them, it hit her senses Bella had never smelled anything as wonderful and as mouth-watering in all her life.

"I've invited the others" Angela said "they'll be here soon. I thought it would be wiser than trying to drag Bella all over the forest to meet everyone. This way you've met everyone and you can take your time to visit at your leisure" she said smiling reassuringly

They sat quietly waiting for the others to arrive, it seemed strange to Bella that Jacob didn't speak, but who was she to judge. "Maybe he's shy" she thought

True to her word the other three arrived within five minutes.

Angela gave everyone a welcome hug and then told them to sit down for the meal.

Edward introduced everyone to Bella. "This is Bella everyone a new member to our small family here. Bella this is Rosalie and Emmett and the wee one over there is Jasper" he laughed at Jasper's hurt expression

Bella just nodded and gave a small smile in each direction.

"I'm sorry you were sent here too Bella. It must be so confusing for you. It's extremely difficult especially when you don't know who you are" Rosalie said concern dripped from her voice.

"Yes it is, thanks Rosalie" Bella smiled back.

Rosalie stood at five feet seven she had flowing blond golden hair and golden green eyes. Bella felt uncomfortable under her gaze; she just couldn't put her finger on why. Her partner Emmett was the same height as Edward but more muscular with golden caramel coloured hair and ocean blue eyes. He seemed quite charming and Bella didn't feel uncomfortable with him.

Jasper was only slightly smaller than Edward he was golden tanned and muscular with golden blond straight; neck length hair his eyes were also silver gold with flecks of black. He seemed to get on well with Edward and the rest but Bella felt uncomfortable under his direct gaze. He lived alone and had been sent here two years after Edward.

Everyone chatted about the weather; the hunting and the fishing, Bella couldn't quite understand any of it "none of that happens on my world" she thought sadly, suddenly feeling very homesick, She wanted to know why these people had been sent and left here. But as she couldn't remember what day of the week it was; "everything feels so surreal" she thought; confused she kept her mouth shut and just listened intently. She found out Angela was a doctor on earth in charge of surgery at Miami central medical facility; Jacob was a planetary engineer helping pioneer the terra-forming of several dead worlds.

Rosalie was a star ship pilot working for several consortiums she had visited hundreds of vacation worlds, and Emmett was a musician playing the vulture sensory guitar; writing and recording his music and compositions, It was such an eclectic gathering of people, there was no rhyme or reason to why they had been dumped on this planet together.

The meal came to an end and everyone wished Bella a speedy recovery of her memories

She was invited to stay with Angela and Jacob if she got fed up with Edward's company. She had laughed at his hurt expression. Angela just smiled at him and gave him a hug.

Everyone said they would come by to see how she was settling in, even Jasper.

So they headed back to Edward's cabin. It had been a long day and the sun was starting to set the twilight brought a new dimension to the forest, it was darker, the final crimson red of the setting sun cast long shadows behind them. 'Hurry' Edward said suddenly looking around. They picked up the pace.

It didn't take long to get back to the cabin. However Edward decided to close the shutters and bolt the doors. 'Strange 'Bella thought, he had never done that before.

"Time for sleep" he said quietly looking at Bella.

"Well it has been quite an eventful day, I'm feeling extremely tired" she yawned sleepily getting changed behind the new screen Edward had made.

"Night Edward" she sighed climbing into her hammock

"Night Bella, I hope you have nicer dreams" he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (Although I thought you might have guessed that already ha ha).**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the all the great reviews. They are most appreciated. The more the merrier.**

**This is my first fan fictions it will be about 26 Chapters. I wrote this in 2009 and kept it as my little secret. My Husband told me to share it with you, I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6**

Edward was deep in thought, he'd put Bella back down into her bed two hours after she had fallen peacefully back asleep within his arms.

"This isn't right" he thought "Never had any nightmares after being dumped in this uncaring world". Living here - that was _his_ nightmare.

He got up, got ready and went out to hunt. He hated this, but needs must, to survive. He would let Bella sleep, she looked so tired and frail within his arms. That thought had disturbed him.

She woke up slowly and stretched. The pains from the nightmare were still fresh in her head, which ached dully, and her body throbbed all over.

She dragged her weary body out of the hammock, there on the table was crusty bread, cheese and water.

"Thank goodness for Edward" she sighed, still feeling pretty exhausted. Thinking over and over in her mind about the terrifying nightmares a feeling of dread washed over her. She tried to shake it off but to no avail. There was a loud knock at the door, Bella jumped. "Who could that be?" she thought moving slowly to answer.

The door moved slowly open, there in the bright sunshine stood Jasper, Bella stood surprised, "Edward's not here just now", she whispered.

"I know" he said "He asked me to show you around today. He had to go hunting and won't be returning till late. He did say sorry and that he didn't want to wake you. He said you had a bad night, something about a nightmare?"

"Yeah, that's right" she remembered, "Let me freshen up. I'll be right back". Ten minutes later she returned to the front door wearing a pair of soft brown leather trousers and a white cotton t shirt.

"Ok, let's go" she said closing the door quietly behind her.

"Where exactly are we going, Jasper?"

"Edward asked me to show you around, through the forest, the others homes, and the lake if we have enough time" he said calmly.

They walked through the bright green fresh forest, Jasper pointed out the poisonous black green leaves and carnivorous plants that Bella should steer clear of as well as the emerald and viridian coloured plants that were safe and the unusual orange, red and ocean blue fruits that were delicious to eat.

He also pointed out the poisonous insect and carnivorous wildlife which was best left alone.

Bella looked in wonder at the beautifully stunning butterflies, gold, scarlet reds , saffron and all the colours of the spectrum fluttered and danced before her eyes and birds with bodies clothed in feathers so rich and vibrant that she caught her breath with their astonishing beauty. Strange that she hadn't notice them since she had arrived. Everything was bright, the air buzzed with insects and bird songs. The colours were merging, vibrant and stunning, like a rainbow, its spectrum dancing within the foliage of the tall ancient trees.

Bella started to feel better. The fresh air and bright blue sky made her feel free and she was starting to relax.

"Jasper how long have you been here for?"

"I've been here, for three years Bella. I used to live in Hawaii in the Pacific Ocean. I was born on Oahu a beautiful, stunning and wonderful island...My home" He said longingly

"I miss it so much, I use to surf, fish, relax, and enjoy life, I was a marine biologist" he sighed. "God knows why I'm here, because I sure as hell don't... I'm not a criminal, I'm sure I would have remembered upsetting officials like Edward did. But nothing, I can recall can help me." he said lost in thought.

"I've been there" she gasped "I visited with my family about four years ago. Your right it is a magical place. I did try surfing, managed to stay on the board too ". She laughs remembering her brother and sisters attempt.

"Hey, I remember!" she cried aloud.

"Bella, that's great, it will all come back to you soon. Most of your memories should return gradually over the next few days" he smiled a big wide happy grin.

"Thanks Jasper, I hope it's soon. The sooner the nightmares stop the better" She sighed softly.

She was having a good time. Jasper was nice company, once you got to know him.

"Jasper, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Sure Bella. If I know the answer I'll tell you"

"Do you know If Rosalie has a problem with me being here? She didn't seem too happy about me when we met yesterday" Bella said sadly

"No Bella, she doesn't have a problem with you, when she arrived five months after me, she was infatuated with Edward. Edward and I take turns to reach and greet anyone that arrives. He's very kind but Rosalie misunderstood his intentions. He was quite flattered but I don't think she's what he looks for in a woman. He was still hurting after his fiancé dumped him before he was sent here.

Rosalie's just jealous that another female has been sent here. She's really happy and does love Emmett. But Edward still sees her watching him sometimes, that's why he doesn't see them very often. She makes him very uncomfortable."

"Oh, that's ok then; I was worried, I must have misunderstood. This amnesia's doing my head in; I hope I remember who I am soon. Nothing seems to make sense anymore" she mumbled softly

"Bella you will remember. It just takes time, Come on I show you the lake"

He grabbed her hand and led her down towards the beautiful crescent lake.

She liked the feel of his large warm hand in hers, it made her feel safe. They walked down to the lilac pebble beach "You must be really careful down here," he picked up a purple pebble "there's something in the lake; it only surfaces at dusk, so you mustn't come down here at night. Promise? I don't want anything to happen to you" He stared out and threw a pebble into the silver black water.

"Ok. Jasper, I promise"

" You can swim, fish and throw as many stones as you like during the day , I can even teach you to surf Bella but please - stay clear of the lake at night."

Bella nodded her head slowly suddenly feeling weary of this beautiful lake.

"Ok, it'll be sunset soon, better get you back to the cabin. I'll show you the rest tomorrow"

"Jasper it's been really great, thanks for taking the time to show me so much, but... won't Edward be able to show me tomorrow?"

"No. He needs to hunt again tomorrow, but he'll return soon." he promised smiling

They got back to the Cabin as the crimson sun faded behind the purple and blue snow-capped mountains.

Jasper stepped inside first, "Bella. I'll get you something to eat; I forgot you must be hungry"

"Wow" she thought. "I am hungry", she said enthusiastically.

She hadn't notice until Jasper mentioned it, how unusual !

"It's ok Bella. I know where everything is, the cabins laid out the same as mine. I did stay here after I arrived. Edward helped me to build it. It was easier to keep things simple with the same design, especially as the layout works extremely well. It just makes sense" he said thoughtfully.

"Here's some bread, cheese and cold meat, I get you some water. Do you mind if I stay and eat? I want to wait till Edward gets back" He said smoothly.

"Sure Jasper, no problem" Bella didn't mind the company she didn't want to go back sleep, afraid the nightmares would return. She couldn't bear the thought of the pain again. Jasper staying would distract her and should help her stay awake much longer than she would be able to force herself to.

They ate the bread, cheese and cold meat, both of them deep in thought.

"What's your nightmare about?" he leaned closer to her.

"God it's really strange, it's something medical, hard to describe. But I can feel the pain, it's like my bodies' on fire burning, it's horrible" she shuddered.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, try not to think about it Bella" he said reaching for her hand.

"May I ask you another question Bella?"

"Sure, Jasper"

"Do you like staying here?" He mused

"Not sure exactly what you mean, Jasper. Here on this planet or here in Edward's Cabin?"

"Here in Edward's Cabin?" he offered

She thought about it, "It's fine...although I'd much rather be home" she said chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully

"I really don't want to be a nuisance...do you think it time for me to move out? Has Edward said something to you?" she said her mind reeled in confusion.

"I'm sorry that sounded ridiculous, it just that I'm so tired and a little worried" She said anxiously looking into his black and silver eyes to see if she could read something there. Her mind worked overtime. "What if Edward had asked Jasper to help me move out" she thought." What if I had out stayed my welcome?"

He looked back into her brown eyes, "No Bella, I just wanted you to know, you don't have to stay here now. You could move in with _any_ of the others." he shook his head

"You don't need to think of getting your own place either. Honestly Edward doesn't mind you staying here. There is no problem... I shouldn't have mentioned it until you remembered who you are... It wasn't fair and I'm so sorry" he said concern in his soft velvet voice. He gave a half smile, the corners of his lips moved slowly up. His silver eyes remained sad.

"Oh, that's all right then. I'll stay here just now Jasper until I do find out who I am and what I want to do about it" She sighed; relief washed over her.

Edward returned from hunting, he came through the door much faster than Bella thought possible.

"Oh, Hi, Bella, Jasper. How are you? Did you enjoy the sight-seeing tour?"

He looked tired his eyes strayed to Jasper and some unsaid communication passed between them.

"I had a nice day, Edward. Jasper certainly understands this place. There's so much more to grasp than I thought possible. He's taking me out tomorrow to visit the rest of the guys." she said smiling shyly.

"That's great Bella, You must be feeling very tired" he said softly touching her shoulder gently. Suddenly she felt exhausted, her eyes drooped heavily.

"I'm just going outside to speak with Jasper, I'll be right back" he smiled reassuringly

Bella got up and washed the plates and cups. She tried to listened but couldn't hear anything coming from outside. With a sigh she got into her hammock. She felt drained, her mind stretched like silk over an inflated balloon. She wouldn't close her eyes she didn't want those dreams again.

"Hi" Edward's soft voice spoke next to her head.

"What's wrong? , I thought you'd be asleep" concern edged his words

He looked down into her tawny brown eyes, lined with exhaustion and fear. Her soft pink lips were turned down. He knew she hadn't heard the conversation with Jasper it was impossible for anyone to hear but them.

"Are you ok Bella, has something happened?"

"No, nothing's happened. This seems so stupid... but I'm scared to go to sleep. It's the nightmares, they're so real. And the pain ..." she broke off and sobbed "I can feel the pain Edward and I can't take it anymore. I don't want to go to sleep." She groaned

"Well, don't worry that's no problem; we'll just stay up and talk. If that helps you?." He said wearily "No. No. Edward you look dead on your feet, please lie down, I'll be ok."

"Honestly Bella, I don't mind. I can always catch up on my rest tomorrow"

"I was just explaining to Jasper that I have to be gone for a couple of days. I need to check some things out. We think another ship may have landed to the east side of the ridge. It's my turn to investigate any landings; it should only take three or four days. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Despair washed over her, she didn't know why. She was going to miss him she knew that. He was her crutch on this world and she didn't want to let him to go.

"Could I come too" she asked hopefully

"Sorry Bella, I don't think that would be a good idea. You still haven't got your memory back.

It's a long hike to where the ship was spotted; and you're still trying to recover from the stasis sleep. That takes a couple of weeks at least for you to recover fully. ... You would be too slow and you would hold me back" He looked down sadly

"So no,... Not a good idea." He said gently

He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was mesmerising, he couldn't think straight. "What's happening to me" he thought.

"That's Ok, Edward. I wouldn't want to hold you back" looking down to her hands, she started to touch her finger nails. He looked back at her face she was biting her bottom lip, deep in thought

"Next time I go, you can come along" he promised. Touching her chin and lifting it gently so he could see her beautiful brown tired eyes. He caught a strand of her golden highlighted hair with his other hand and twisted it thoughtfully

"Promise" he whispered smiling gently

"Ok" she sighed

"Jasper will come over and stay here. He'll make sure you're not alone. Would that be OK? Or do you want one of the others to stay"

"No, No. Jasper's nice, I'm sure it'll be ok"

"Well, I'm heading early in the morning. But if you want to talk, we can"

"Ok" she lay down in her hammock; she turned to stare at the fire the embers dying in the hearth.

"Jasper mentioned that Rosalie was infatuated with you when she arrived is that true? It's just that she didn't seem to like me the other day, at the get together and I'd asked Jasper about it. He said it wasn't anything I'd done..."

"Oh yes, she was quite enamoured by me, back when she arrived" his eyes shone with amusement. "I know, I'd been alone for two years, but it wasn't like that, she was quite pushy. She couldn't understand why I couldn't return her advances. I got Jasper to help me build her a separate Cabin just so that I could relax again. She is a nice person, but not for me I'm afraid "

"Jasper said you were engaged before you arrived here" she questioned sheepishly.

" Oh, did he now, that was nice of him to tell you that" he laughed quietly

"Well what can I say; she was thirty, older than me but very immature for her age. Her name was Tanya. I was introduced to her by my father. Her father owned half of South America. I think my father thought it was a good business move. It didn't bother me though. I didn't have much time for anything but my work at the University.

She seemed happy about the arrangement too. It was all very business-like. We had absolutely nothing in common. She was pretty... but she was typically rich female, spending all of her time shopping and talking about shoes and fashion. When we did spend time together it was difficult. When I spoke she could barely understand what was being discussed. It was a mistake and I see it so clearly now. We were engaged for nine months. I still felt... I was too young, I did care for her though...anyway the engagement ended when I was to be sent here. I was quite sad.

I'd had other lovers before, but none that I was willing to spend the rest of my life with and have a child with..." He said sadly, looking straight ahead at the dying embers of the fire in the range.

"I'm so sorry" she sighed, looking at his sad face." I think I'll try to go to sleep now"

"It's OK Bella, It's all in the past now, don't worry about it"

"Night Edward" she smiled a warm slow smile in his direction the firelight danced across her eyes, glowing violet.

"Night Bella" he smiled back.

"I can't focus when she looks at me I don't know what's wrong with me" he thought as he watched her slip into the hammock with a sigh.

The dreams came back to haunt her, her body trapped unmovable. The three figures came over, peering down at her; fury blazing in their dead eyes.

"Why can't I dream something else" she cried unable to wake. Then there came the unbearable excruciating torture. She let out a blood curdling scream...

Blackness consumed her; she was falling into a never-ending night, a velvet black tunnel of darkness; devoid of sound, touch or smell, nothing to stimulate any of her senses and then... nothingness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the all the great reviews. They are most appreciated. The more the merrier.**

**Chapter 7**

She felt soft warm arms around her waist, a warm touch on her cheek, running up to her temple. A cold hand touched her brow, no not a hand; it was wet, she could hear a distant sound like a murmur in her ears. She tried so hard to listen, concentrating; hoping to grasp what was being said. The voice was so faint, so quiet, she just couldn't make it out.

"This has never happened before" a female voice was said, voicing her concern.

"What can we do, I'm the doctor and I've never seen this before, she's been like this for seven days now and she's showing no signs of improvement... She's wasting away, look how thin she's become. She'll need to wake soon or she never will!" It sounded like Angela.

"Bella, wake up honey" Someone was holding her hand "Please wake up"

"That's Edward's voice, why does he sound so sad" Bella thought,

Her eyes fluttered trying to open, it felt like someone had put lead weights on them they felt so incredibly heavy. Slowly she forced her eyes to open. She couldn't focus, the images blurred and she squeezed them tightly shut. She opened them again more slowly, letting the light diffuse the images as they became sharper.

She could see Angela, her beautiful face etched with sad worry lines, her black hair cascading gently over her shoulder.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me" Angela said softly

Bella's mouth was dry and her lips cracked, "maybe I've been lost in a desert" she thought sarcastically, she started coughing violently. "Now that really hurt" she groaned trying to cradle her sore ribs.

"Water, give her some water" Edward cradled her head in his cool strong arms .Someone put a cup of cold water to her dry cracked lips. She drank slowly wishing they had a straw, she felt exhausted like she had ran four continuous marathons, her head felt like a wrecking ball heavy with little control. What was happening?

"Hi Bella, you had us worried there, "Angela sighed in relief.

"What happed?" Bella whispered. Her voice was rough and sounded alien to her. She took another slow drink out of the cup.

Angela looked over to Edward.

"Well, after your nightmare, I thought you had fallen back asleep, so when Jasper came by in the morning, I told him you were still sleeping then left. However when Jasper sat down he noticed you weren't moving much and that your breathing was shallow, he also said that your heart beat had slowed to an alarming rate." he sighed, worry etched into his pale face.

"He tried to wake you but he couldn't. I had already left for my expedition to find other survivors. When I got back ...I'd found out you'd slipped into a coma the day I had left...I'm so sorry Bella I didn't know." He lowered his head in shame, his huge body trembling slowly.

"Jasper and everyone else have been taking care of you" he said

"Only, until you returned Edward. Then you took care of Bella yourself" Jasper said looking down at Bella, relief shone in his eyes.

"Yes and he's exhausted too, he hasn't slept or eaten since his return, four days ago" Rosalie said with concern and grief.

"How, long?" Bella's voice quivered

"Seven days" Jasper sighed

"I don't think the nightmares were what you thought Bella, it sounds like they were triggered by a repressed memory. Edward said you felt the pain. Your mind tried to protect your body from what... I'm not sure what happened but Edward said you screamed and then went limp. He thought you had just fallen back asleep. I think your mind was just protecting itself, that's why you slipped into a coma.

Your body just shut down; protecting you from the violence of the memory. You've been through so much lately it's no surprise you would suffer some post-traumatic stress. You did give me one hell of a fright though. When you didn't wake, I was frantic…

I contacted Jacob who ensured Angela rushed over here in time to save you. You were left in my care, what was Edward going to think of me" hope shone in Jasper's eyes he sighed again with relief.

"Well, I've made beef stew for anyone that wants it and broth soup for you Bella. You need to eat and drink more Bella. You've lost a lot of weight and fluid, you'll need to build your strength back up" Angela said handing her the bowl of freshly made soup.

"Thank you, thanks everyone" Bella whispered

"Ok, everyone can go home now, she's awake" Edward said exhausted.

"I'm going to lie down, for a wee while" he said getting slowly into his hammock, thinking how close he came to losing her.

"I don't think that's a good idea" snapped Rosalie "she might get ill again?" she said, her blasé tone not missed by the others.

"Oh I think she'll be ok now" said a concerned Angela "I'm sure Bella's beat, some food then sleep is just what this doctor ordered"

Angela and Jacob said their goodbyes and left ten minutes after the stew was finished. Emmett had to drag Rosalie out after she wanted to settle in for the night, her insincerity shone in her eyes,

"I'll stay, to make sure Bella's safe, and you get some rest" Jasper said with authority, smiling with a nod to Edward.

"Thanks, Jasper. Goodnight everyone" Edward closed the door firmly behind his guests, his shoulders dropped in relief.

He looked over tenderly to Bella's sleeping form, the fire light casting deep shadows around the room.

"God, Jasper… I owe you, I can't believe we nearly lost her," he whispered, grief laced his usually smooth voice.

"Please don't start this again Edward, how could you have known her reaction. We all went through the change after we arrived here; No one knows the effect the spores will have on her genetic makeup. And you know as well as I do that everyone's different, there's no way to stop the change once it occurs." He sat down the weight of their secret crippling his emotions.

They both sat watching the last dying embers of the fire glow, as the night made way for the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the all the great reviews. They are most appreciated. The more the merrier.**

**Chapter 8**

It took Bella four gruelling weeks of slow intense exercise to help her develop her original strength and muscle mass. She was nearly back to her original target form and fitness level and she continued to exercise daily. Bella had called the exercises _Patterns_, Edward watched quietly and intently as she moved with purpose, spinning, kicking, jumping and punching. He thought they looked like strangely complicated energetic dance routines, the movements of her body seemed to mesmerise him.

Early each morning straight after her _Patterns_ training they walked hand in hand to the waterfall. They talked and laughed as they walked, about the world they were on, the flora and fauna and how he recognised some of them.

"I'll teach you to fish if you like? "He said holding her hand

"Yes I'd like that, although I'm not sure if I'll be any good, but I'd like to try" She was still weak and her balance wasn't quite back to normal. She had staggered and stumbled at the start of the walks.

She was never a clumsy person so this was not something she would get used to.

"_Patience"_ she thought.

"If you'd like, I can teach you the names of all the new constellations and stars I've discovered"

"That would be really nice of you, and I can teach you the patterns; if you'd like?" she said smiling happily.

"Yes I'd love that, but I'm not sure how good I'll be" he laughed, the beautiful smile made his face light up.

"I'll be gentle with you" she giggled and winked.

Every morning at the waterfall he would leave her to bathe in privacy.

She had been ordered by Angela to swim each afternoon in the crescent lake; however under no circumstances was she to tire herself too much. So Edward and Jasper were both asked to monitor her swimming activities.

On the first day Angela, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob all sat at the water's edge.

"We're just here for moral support" Angela shouted over, smiling brightly.

"I don't really think I need babysitter, Edward" she mused looking at his swim shorts.

"Are you ready" he said smiling reassuringly.

"I haven't swum in years and it looks awful cold" she squirmed in her new bathing suit.

"Angela said it's the best form of exercise to build up all your muscles and stamina again. She's the Doctor and I'm following orders."

"Ok; ok don't lose your head" she scanned the lake

Suddenly he ran by her and dove headfirst into the black water. He came up splashing and laughing

"Your right its freezing" he said "Hurry up coward "

"I'm not a coward, I'm just unfamiliar with big girls splashing on me!" she smirked.

He froze "Big girls! ...I'm hurt and offended at your assumptions my lady, time to get wet!" He ran out and lifted her over his shoulder laughing.

"You're freezing" she cried

"Your turn" running out into deeper water he let her go with a splash.

Her mouth was full of blue liquid; icy cold water covered her entire body. She found her footing and stood up. Shock ran through her.

"You are so dead, Edward Cullen" she screamed laughing at him.

He was off swimming at a leisurely pace; still laughing, he didn't want to tire her too much.

She was swimming steadily after him_," I wish it was warmer"_ she thought as she glided silently through the waves.

Suddenly something grabbed her ankle; stinging pain shot up through her leg, something was pulling her under. She let out an agonising scream; before the water covered her mouth and head as she was dragged down into the deep black oblivion.

From the beach they all heard her horrific scream; swiftly they were all on their feet. Emmett was the first to reach the water's edge, diving in fully clothed. Jasper was right beside him swimming towards where they had last seen Bella.

Edward heard her desperate scream; he turn round but she had vanished. Dread washed over him. He dove deep trying to see through the black murky waters.

Jasper swam and dove down to where Emmett had just dove in, he was going deeper than he should have; it was easier for Emmett he thought. Then he saw Emmett swimming up into the light with Bella's lifeless body; fear gripped his heart.

Emmett's head broke through the surface holding Bella's head above the waves. Jasper was suddenly beside them. "Here Jasper, take Bella, get her to Angela. I've got something urgent to attend to? " With that he vanished beneath the waves.

Unexpectedly Edward was right beside him "here, let me" he said.

"No Edward, it's ok; I have her. Let's go!"

Angela was waiting patiently as they both lifted Bella onto the pebble beach. Angela started resuscitation, calling Bella's name; trying to bring her back to consciousness.

Jacob stood looking back at the lake, fury shone in his eyes

"That shouldn't have happened;" he whispered to Jasper

Jasper nodded slowly still looking down at Bella's still form.

Bella coughed violently she turned and was vomiting lake water everywhere. Groaning she lay back on the cold hard stones.

"Right Edward; get her back to the cabin; warm clothes and plenty of warm drinks. She'll be fine. She just needs rest now... So much for recuperating slowly" Angela shook her head, suddenly exasperated.

Edward lifted Bella up into his arms and started to run through the forest to the cabin.

She had passed out again as he ran through the bright green forest. Once inside he towelled her dry; changed her clothes and put her gently into the hammock and pulled fur covers over her still sleeping frame.

Putting the kettle on, he sat down slowly. He was furious; how could this have happened? He was supposed to be looking after her. _"Incompetent fool !"_ he mumbled

He'd been having fun, "Fun! That's a word I've not used in years. I even laughed; couldn't believe how funny she was when she said she was going to kill me "he said shaking his head slowly. Then this -something else to burst his bubble, sending him back to reality with an infuriating bump.

After seeing Bella in a coma he had decided he would take care of her until she'd recovered .Once she could remember who she was, Bella could decide what she was going to do next. He would happily relinquish his control. _"You thought it would be easy "_he told himself sarcastically_." More fool you; you don't deserve her"._ He thought sadly, shaking his head.

Edward prepared her delicious a meal of red meat, fish; fresh fruit and vegetables, hoping this could help her recover more quickly.

"Wake up, Bella time to eat" he gently shook her with care.

"What happened." she groaned "Every inch of my body's aching; my throats killing me and I've a terrible headache?"

"Here's some water "he said lifting her up to sit.

"Water: yes... I was swimming; then something pulled my leg and dragged me under" she shivered. He tenderly rubbed the tops of her arms then gently pulling her in to hug.

"You're ok now. Emmett reached you fast and brought you back safely to the surface"

"What in hell was that thing?" trembling, fear radiated from her.

"I'm not sure; but Emmett and Jacob are going to find out…..Bella it won't happen again I swear to you".

"Ok... please may I have some more water, my throats really sore?"

"Sure, Sure I'll get it, sit down here and I'll get your supper" he smiled back at her.

"Goodness Edward, this looks fantastic. But there's too much here for one, can share it with you?"

"I've eaten already…. while you were asleep Bella. So it's all for you" he smiled sweetly.

Once she had eaten her fill, she listened to Edward explain astronomy and the new constellations he had named, she heard the excitement in his voice as he spoke softly, his voice enchanting. Bella fell asleep at the table her head resting softly on the table top.

"This is becoming a habit" he said softly smiling as he picked her up and gently put her in her hammock, he smoothly tucked the furs around her tired body, tenderly he kissed the top of her head then made his way outside.

She did sleep more soundly, and to her relief the nightmares had stopped.

There was now a set routine, get up, bathe, eat, exercise, eat, swim (both Jasper and Edward swam beside her now); explore, visit the others within this strange community, then hammock and finally sleep.

Bella started to recover steadily, her complexion grew brighter although she was still quite pale, the dark circles under the eyes were fading and she didn't look so underweight anymore. She was quieter than before and more contemplative. Edward didn't want to push her recovery, but he knew she should remember who she was by now.

"_She would tell him in her own time"_ he thought, no need to pry.

.

Six weeks into her recovery Jasper came over after dinner.

"Hi Edward… Bella." He nodded and smiled.

"You're looking better, more like your old self, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks" she replied" Edward's been such a good soul, I don't know how to repay him" she mused

"Don't be daft; you have nothing to repay me for "Edward said with surprised candour.

"Bella, I don't mean to pry but do you remember anything yet? Jasper glance at her curiously his eyes moved to Edward.

" Ehmm… Yes, Yes I do...but it's not exactly exciting "

Edward and Jasper both turned to look at Bella with new interest and curiosity

"Well, I remember, I'm twenty" Both Edward and Jasper looked surprise and shocked.

"I live with my mum Rennie, dad Charlie, brother Rocky and sister Sasha in Scotland. Both my mum and dad are Doctors. They met while researching Bio molecular engineering, and genomics technologies. Both are specialists in their field. I don't actually know a great deal about it, but we do travel all over the world. My older brothers a musician and my younger sisters at University studying chemistry and physics she wants to be just like mum and dad." she said thoughtfully

I'm an Artist; I paint, sculpt and exhibit my Art to galleries all over the world. I'm a Black Belt in the ancient martial art of Tae Kwon Do….Oh and I can't cook. And the very last thing I remember was attending the Forks Clinic for a standard health check-up. I certainly haven't a clue why I'm here… Oh and I'm a Virgo!" She blushed and chuckled as she said the last part.

Jasper smiled and gave Edward a gentle push. Edward rolled his eyes and laughed.

"That's interesting; we all thought you were some hardened criminal. Not that it bothers us" He shook his head, pretending concern.

It's nice to know were all safe in our beds at night, now" Edward chuckled.

"Yes….., Edward was scared to have you staying with him, he's thought you could have been some knife welding maniac..." Jasper laughed and Edward pushed him back.

"Really!" she said in mock indignation , laughing at them both.

"Oh yes, I forgot to ask you .What did you discover when you investigated that landing site Edward? "Jasper said changing the subject suddenly.

"It's strange "worry shone in his gold eyes" There was evidence a ship had landed. There were traces of fuel at the site. But not a soul was there. I think three men were dropped off by the ship. But they didn't hang around; they split up. It's like they were searching for something. But I'm not sure ...anyway its bizarre... I'm not sure but I have a strange feeling about it. It's not like when you lot arrived here; something's different….. something's off" he said concerned

"I just can't put my finger on it"

"Do you want me to go back out with you" Jasper said with trepidation

"No ... I've been so caught up with Bella's recovery I've not had time to concentrate on this at all" he smiled at her taking her hand gently, worry shone in his eyes.

"You look tired, Bella" Edward shook his head; "time for bed" he said

"Night Bella" said Jasper walking Edward to the door.

They stepped outside, but Bella couldn't hear their conversation.

Bella didn't hear Edward get into his hammock either, one minute he wasn't there the next he was.

"Thank you for looking after me Edward" she said wearily.

"Jasper seems to like you?"

"I like him too, he's very nice" she said suspiciously.

"Oh, that's nice"

"What's nice?" keeping her voice low.

"That you like him too"

"Ok Edward, I'm tired, get to the point. It's been a long day"

"He's just mentioned how surprised he was that you were… so young. He really likes you. And as you didn't mention anyone in your story...he thought that maybe you were unattached?"

"Oh did he now" She was quiet for a moment.

"And did he ask you what you thought? She looked intently into his sparkling golden eyes

"Yes, he did..." he said sounding surprised

"And..."

"And what?" he replied looking away from her.

"Well do you like me too? " She tried to look into his eyes which were still downcast.

"Yes, but what does that matter?"

"It matters to me" she smiled shyly

"Well there's... complication's, so you should get to know Jasper more"

"Why? I'm not some prize you can pass around ….not that I'm much of a prize anyway" she grumbled, surprised at his candour.

"Bella, I do find you very attractive and extremely fascinating. But…. I'm not the man I once was. And I'm lost at what to do about it. I've been here so very long, that I don't think I can change"

"Who asked you to change?" she quizzed

"Eh….. no one. It's just better if you get to know Jasper"

"You don't want me here?" she cried, his rejection stung

"No, I didn't say that. I like you being here, honestly. It just more complicated than you think"

"I really don't know what you mean

"I'm sorry Bella, just try to go to sleep, forget I mentioned it" he whispered

"No... No I can't...I do really care for you Edward; I can see that you like me too. I think Jasper's a really great guy and he's help me so much too. But I can't accept that you want me to get to know Jasper better. I'm sure you have your reasons but please don't make this about me. I'm happy with the way things are just now. I still don't know why I'm here, but I will find out. However if there is information you aren't sharing with me then I'm not going to be happy."

"Oh you won't be?" he laughed with disdain.

"No I won't, and I'm glad you find it amusing"

"No I'm not amused Bella, it makes me miserable, I'm heartbroken that I can't be the man I want to be" he stared into her deep brown eyes.

"Why" she whispered trying to understand.

"It's complicated" he sighed. "Night Bella" and rolled over in his hammock..

"Night Edward" she said contemplating what had just happened and how she was going to find out what this 'complicated' meant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the all the really great reviews and for putting me on your favorites and alerts lists. you all rock ;) The more the merrier.**

**Chapter 9**

She woke early the next morning, but Edward was already gone. "Great, just what I need an insecure man, Stupid…. Stupid… fool of a man"

There came a loud knock at the door. "Come on in Jasper, I'm just getting cleaned up "she sighed, unhappy with Edwards's strange behaviour.

"Morning Bella" Jasper smiled.

"I take it Edward's gone hunting again?" she questioned, ice forming on her words.

"Yes... He said he forgot to mention it last night."

"Yes, he sure did… where's he gone to hunt?"

Jasper was taken by surprise at her chilly reception, but he composed himself fast.

"He goes over to the next valley" Jasper said guardedly, staring out of the window

"Maybe one day I can tag along" She said insincerely.

"I don't think that would be a good Idea, Bella" he said turning to the door

"Why?"

"He likes to hunt alone; he's quite a private person… I don't even get to hunt with him and I'm his closest friend. "Jasper explained, feeling more at ease again.

"OK….. Where are we going today?" she said absently, her thought turning to Edward and his ever increasing absence.

"Well I thought I could watch you do your _patterns_, and if you don't mind maybe you could teach me some of the moves. Edward told me that they looked distinctly complicated but I'd really like to learn this 'Tae Kwon Do'" he smiled with a huge bright grin, making him seem years younger.

"How old are you Jasper?"

"I'm the same age as Edward 28" he said.

"What ages are the others, I thought it might be rude to ask them directly, but I'd really like to know?"

Deciding that her request seemed sincere he said "Jacob is 25, Angela is 27, Emmett is 23 and Rosalie is 26."

"Wow, I'm the youngest" she murmured, surprised that Rosalie looks so much younger than her age.

.

"Ok. I'll need to go change" she said changing the subject.

She ran into the cupboard with the clothes Edward had obtained from the replicator for her. She was never a big follower of fashion, always opting for comfort instead.

She came back with tight sandy brown shorts and a loose desert sand coloured tunic.

She started at the first pattern, Chon-Ji. Fifteen _Patterns_ later she was perspiring profusely. She kept her breathing steady and focus sharp. She knew the _Patterns_ inside out; she didn't need to think about them, she knew them on a subconscious level.

Jasper watched in admiration at the focus and strength that she had regained after the debilitating coma.

Once finished she went around the side of the cottage and brought back a large black wooden staff the same height as herself, smiling happily.

"Edward helped me with the wooden staff" she said through quick breaths.

" I asked him to help me find the right thickness and flexibility, and then he cut it down to the right size. I sanded it and stained it black….. What do you think? She smirked.

"It's cool" he replied, not sure what the hell it was for.

Jasper watched as she wound the staff through her hands, spinning it around in front of her then spinning behind her; she was moving in _Patterns _again different from before, suddenly she was moving as fast as the staff moved. She became a blur; he couldn't focus on her anymore; suddenly she vanished.

Jaspers jaw hit the floor as he looked on in awe and surprise. Edward never mentioned this to him.

She started to slow down, becoming visible again, looking intensely fatigued. He ran to get her some water from the water barrel.

He rushed to where she stood; she had slowed right down and was breathing heavily.

""Here's some water" he held the cup out to her.

"Thanks Jasper, I'm still a bit rusty….. I should be faster" She said exhausted, she drank deeply thankful for the refreshment of all of the cool liquid.

"You're joking" he said surprised "There was a moment there I couldn't even see you ….you vanished Bella ….. you were that fast" He said looking at her with awe.

"Right! Very funny "she said laughing gently

"No...I'm not being funny. I couldn't see you Bella. Are you usually that fast?"

"No…..I feel slower than normal; I need to build my strength and my speed back to what it was, before I was sent here" There was confusion in her voice.

"Well if you do that; I don't think I could see you at all" he said slowly." none of us could. That's incredible, what else can you do differently? Have you checked?" He questioned excitedly.

"I don't know... I've not had a lot of time. You're the first person that's watched me.

"What about Edward?" he asked quietly

"He watched me complete my patterns, but I hadn't used the staff till today... Why?"

"I think he'll be extremely interested, I think we should see what else you can do..."

"Ok, let's see, what do you want me to do? Jasper" she asked uncertainly.

"Ok, try jumping; try to get as high as you can."

"Well I can get really high, I do Tae Kwon Do! …I do a mean Flying High Kick, I can reach eight feet." She explained.

"Come on Bella, let's try"

"Ok, I'll try" she sighed, uncertainty filled her heart

She took a deep breath, ran and jumped...and continued up into the air. She could see the tops of the trees about 100 feet in the air. She then descended and landed gently on the balls of her feet with one hand on the ground.

Jasper ran over to where she had landed. Mouth opened in astonishment. Again.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked in shock.

"I don't know Bella…. but it's not that bad. Maybe it's the change in gravity." He said trying to calm her down hugging her, she was shaking like a leaf.

"Not that bad, not that bad...I'm a freak" she cried in disbelief.

"No you're not. Try something else...I wonder how fast you are" he laughed ignoring her distress.

She ran, as fast as she could. She reached the crescent lake within seconds. Shocked she turned and ran back to Jasper. Her mind numb, flabbergasted at what she had just achieved.

"Where did you go?" he said "you were gone less than half a minute."

"To the lake and back"

He whistled "that takes me a good hour to walk" he said surprised

"What else? Try strength" he considered as he chewed his bottom lip

She walked over towards a medium sized Birch tree; pulling her fist back then punching it. There was a huge crack in the air and the tree groaned as its trunk broke in half and crashed down in front of them.

"Oops, a bit harder than I thought" she giggled hysterically

"What are Edward and the others going to say?" she cried in alarm.

"He'll be alright, Bella, stranger things have happened" he said taking her hand.

"You need to eat. You've not stopped all morning". He led her to the cabin. There was food in the larder. He put some fruit, cheese and bread onto two plates they sat in silence and ate; both deep in thought.

"Do you think Edward will ask me to leave?"

"No, why would you think that?" he looked surprised

"What will he say to me when he finds out that I'm a freak" she was upset

"I don't think you know him well enough to judge him so harshly. He would never turn you away." Jasper said with reassurance

"Your right, I don't... How can I, he's always gone" she whispered

"Don't worry he'll be back soon, you can talk to him then"

"Come on let's go for a walk, take your mind off your super human abilities" he laughed lightly.

"Ok, I'll get a change for after my shower." Concern laces her voice. She grabbed a towel and picked out a pair of light blue trousers and cream t shirt.

Taking Jaspers hand he led her back through the forest, down to the tall spectacular waterfall.

"I'll let you shower then". He said with trepidation. I'll been near so don't worry." We can talk more when you feel up to it" He turned suddenly and left.

She stood there under the cool cascading water, unease crept into her very soul, _"fine"_ she thought. "_I need to get off this world, I'm not a weak damsel in distress kind of girl, I fight for what I want and I want to leave soon_" a sob broke through her tears.

"_I can't believe this has happened to me, call me selfish but why the hell did it happen to me, really, why me?" _Hercleansing tears were washed away by the cold waters of the blue waterfall.

"_Fine, no more tears… time to find a way home" _Determination flowed throughout her whole being.

She dried off and pulled her clothes back on_. "No way am I beaten yet "_she thought with tenacity.

Calmly she called Jaspers name. He was suddenly beside her," Goodness I'm not the only fast one here, am I?" she asked

"No…..no you're not"

She raised her left eyebrow questioningly. He just smiled at her looking at the ground.

Shrugging her shoulders, she started to walk away. She called back: " Let's go then, take me for a walk".


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: Thanks for the all the really great reviews and for putting me on your favorites and alerts lists. you all rock ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Chapter 10**

They walked slowly through the giant viridian green trees of the forest, all through the afternoon, both deep in thought they sat down on the stony shore by the crescent lake. Bella threw some shiny purple pebbles into the water. She stared down, within her soft hand the pebbles shone in purples, heathers, greys and pinks, she hadn't notice the colours before, some of the stones shone with gold flecks through them_." These are so beautiful"_ she thought.

Just then a disturbance in the water caught her attention. It was out in the middle of the lake, she saw someone swimming. "Who's that swimming, Jasper?" she asked surprised, after what had happened to her, why would someone be out there now with that _thing_ lurking in the deep black waters below.

"I think its Emmett, he likes the water" They watched him swim then disappear under the waves.

He didn't come back up. "Is that normal he's been down forever" she stood up, sounding worried, fear grabbing her.

"Yes, as I said he likes the water, he's a fantastic swimmer"

"But that things still in there…Doesn't he need to breathe" she shook her head trying to understand.

"Of course he does look, "he laughed looking towards the lake.

"I don't find this funny ….how is that possible?" She pointed as Emmett came splashing out to meet them with a smile.

"Hi Bella, how you doin' ?" said a very soggy Emmett.

"Not great, just waiting for Jasper to answer my question "she looked pointedly to Jasper.

" How is it possible ?...How is it possible _you_ can jump _one hundred_ feet in the air, move and run so fast that no one can see you? Have super strength to knock down a tree with one punch ?

I don't have an answer for you Bella. You're not the only one who's changed..." he said looking deep into her serious tawny brown eyes

Emmett frowned at Jaspers answer, worry shone in his eyes as he watched the two of them.

"What's that supposed to mean? ..."she shouted

"Every one of us... have changed in one way or another" Desperation dripped from his soft velvet voice.

"Why didn't anyone mention this before?" she said with suspicion.

"Bella, we didn't want to frighten you, you had been through enough. …We weren't sure if you would change... What we guess is that we were altered in some way. No one knows exactly how or when but Angela and Jacob have some ideas" He sighed in defeat.

"Okay "She breathed slowly. "Do you want to tell me or do you want someone else to explain?" she questioned visibly shaking.

"We'll visit Angela, she's much better at explaining, than me. You coming Emmet?" he said grabbing her hand to lead her to their cabin.

Angela and Jacob were relaxing on the bench soaking up the afternoon sun just outside their sturdy cabin. Both looked surprise to see Emmett with Jasper dragging Bella along behind him. He smiled and waved, excitement showing in his sparkling silver eyes.

Angela waved back, she looked across at Jacob he shook his head and smiled back reassuringly.

"Hi Emmett, Bella, Jasper this is a surprise" she nodded towards them.

"Yes "Jasper said with a knowing smile.

"Bella made a startling discovery today. We were both quite surprised" he said softly, his eyebrow raised.

"Really; what was that then dear ?" Angela said looking more interested than before.

"Bella's discovered she's faster than before and exponentially stronger" he said with pride in his voice.

They all sat down beside Angela and Jacob. Jasper described the intense training from this morning, the increased speed; the phenomenal jump and the decimated tree. Jasper also explained that he had told Bella that the others had also been changed. But he wanted Angela to explain it to Bella. They both sat and listened intently.

"Ok ...You want to know how Jacob myself and the others are different." Angela looked at Bella.

"Yes, I think I deserve to know" she nodded.

"Well, you've told us your changes. It seems only fair to tell you ours."

"Please try to remain calm, what I'm about to tell you doesn't make us evil or monsters. We are still the same people you have come to know and hopefully trust. We did not wish for this curse, but now we have to live with it, as will you."

"Jacob is telepathic; he can read minds so can Jasper and Edward" Bella looked startled.

"I'm a shape shifter and so is Jacob. Emmett and Rosalie are too, although Emmett and Rosalie prefer the form of aquatic animals. Both Jacob and I prefer to travel in wolf form. Edward and Jasper both have vampire like tendencies and drink the blood of wild animals. Edward and Jasper both need little or no sleep and only drink fresh blood. None of us had theses abilities before we arrived. I'm sure it's something to do with this planet. Jacob thinks it's to do with the terraforming of the planet. You explain Jacob." she prompted.

"OK, what I know is that this planet has been terraformed, I can tell by some specific signs, The formation of sedimentary rock and no fossil record within the sedimentary rocks. Do you remember I told you what my profession was before I woke up here?"

"Yes" she nodded, still in shock.

"Well it costs not only financially but also takes a lot of time to terraform a planet, a lot of planning and investigating. The whole planet is analysed to ensure there is no natural life forms or Bios, present anywhere on the planet, planning permission and a lot of bureaucratic nonsense ensures that nothing goes wrong.

It would take about 40 years to terraform a planet, to achieve the present level of maturity. However as soon as it's complete, the buyers immediately organise the migration of their people. They start to move people and drones onto the planet, usually to build small cities and communities.

Something must have gone very wrong here, it's empty. I think, and Angela agrees, that there was something here before the terraforming began. They missed it at the initial investigation. The likelihood is that there is _something_ in the earth, water, air we breathe and food we eat. Angela likes to call it microscopic _spores, _we think that anyone who comes here is changed on some genetic or molecular level, but we have no proof."

"I don't know if it's symbiotic or parasitic, if I had medical equipment I could at least run some test. But I don't even have an antiseptic spray" Angela sighed shaking her weary head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked, feeling quite indignant and deceived.

"We didn't know if it would happen to you, this isn't an exact science …..we didn't want you to suffer too." Angela spoke quietly.

"Well it looks like I have, it would have been better to have been told "she said sitting down on the verdant grass.

Emmett and Jasper got down on the grass beside her.

"Ok, I'll explain some more about us…. shape shifters have to hunt in our chosen form. I say chosen form but it's the first original form our body takes, if we don't, we become weak and may eventually die. Edward found this out at the beginning. As you're well aware, we are programmed not to feed on sentient beings. It's so alien to our mind that it makes us physically sick to even consider it. In the beginning Edward had refused to hunt even though he craved warm wet blood. Eating our normal food he started to lose weight and energy, he was near starvation before his vampirism took over his mind and body and his vampire instinct overcame his basic instinct. He had no control; he brought down three large stags and drained them of all their blood before he finally obtained some mind control".

"We do eat in our human form also but there something in our blood that can only be satiated in our other forms. Emmett and Rosalie hunt in the crescent lake that's why you were warned to keep away at night. She spoke softly staring intently into Bella's eyes.

"The telepaths can hear thoughts; they can communicate with each other without speech; they can also control the thoughts of others."

"Mind manipulation is forbidden on our home world so we try not to use this. However it's sometime more difficult to control than we originally thought, we are only human" she said shrugging.

Bella let out a sigh. "That makes more sense, especially the secrets" she said looking around with fear in her eyes.

"What are we some kind of sick experiment?" she cried putting her head in her hands,

"And the thing in the lake that tried to drown me, was that Rosalie?" she looked up staring directly at Angela.

"Yes" she said softly. "I didn't realise how unstable she really was. Emmett had to change form to catch her and bring her back. She's back at her cabin now recuperating"

"Recuperating! She tried to kill me, why would she do that, it doesn't make sense? I should just go by there and kick her ass for that stunt." she fumed, anger bubbling up inside her.

"It's not you ... when Jasper explained to you about Rosalie's infatuation with Edward he wasn't telling you the whole truth. She had some kind of nervous breakdown, the shock and despair she felt when she arrived overwhelmed her. In her eyes, Edward was the only person who cared. All that time she completely ignored Jasper. Edward tried his best to help her; he did the best he could, making conversation, keeping her active with walks and exploration of this world. In her fragile state of mind she read the signs all wrong, she thought Edward loved her; a compassionate man but he didn't. I arrived five months later and she was far from pleased. However once she saw that I wasn't a threat to her so called _love_ _Edward,_ it was ok.

I've been working with her for some time now; she's been much better since Emmett arrived. He's just so in love with her, I thought that would help. But when she saw Edward laughing and swimming with you she just snapped. I'm sorry Bella, she now knows how wrong she was, especially when it was Emmett that had to save you" Angela said quietly.

A hand touched her shoulder gently, she knew it was Jasper. She looked up the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Come on" he said "time to get you back to the cabin. It's been a very stressful day….. and you look exhausted"

They said their goodbyes; Jasper took Bella's hand gently and led her back to the cottage.

They didn't talk, she had nothing to say,_ everything was a lie, who could she trust? Rosalie had even tried to drown her; what kind of sick bitch would do that? _Deep in thought she moved silently through the dark forest.

Suddenly from somewhere behind them she heard a noise like a branch snapping, her hand tightened its grip on Jasper's arm he had heard it too, glancing back over his shoulder. Were they being followed? He looked into her eyes and nodded once. He could read minds; he nodded again.

They kept walking. Bella listened more intently - she could hear someone breathing, no she could make out three people breathing and she could sense three life-forces.

"_How the hell can I sense a life-force?" _she thought, surprise running through her mind.

Jasper was staring at her too, surprise and caution in his eyes.

Bella then heard Jaspers voice, it was inside her head.

_"Run!"_

They ran through the trees both silently and swiftly until the life forces Bella had detected were far, far behind them.

They reached the safety of the cabin; Jasper bolted the windows and doors. Bella had lit the lights then lit the fire that had been set earlier that morning. She shivered, rubbing her arms and felt apprehensive. Jasper came over and put his arm gently round her, he started to rub them slowly trying to get some heat back into them.

"Ok" he whispered "I'm not leaving tonight... I don't know who they are, but they want you... They landed the week you fell into that coma. They've been looking for you. That's why Edward couldn't find any trace of them at the site. They been trying to track you." he said hurriedly

"You read their minds?" she whispered in surprise.

"Yes, they've seen you now, but they're not quite sure it's you. It was very dark... If they can identify you, they could communicate that back to their ship. They plan to take you off world." He looked surprised and suspicious

"Are they here to rescue me?" she said hope in her eyes.

"Err, No ...that's not it. There something else. The men down here don't know. I'm not sure..."He said through clenched teeth.

"Are you ok" she touched his arm, gently. He relaxed "Yes, Yes. I'm fine just angry"

"What are they doing now" she whispered.

"They're waiting till tomorrow, once you go back outside, they'll see if they can ID you. If you're who they think you are then they will try to take you" he whispered close to her ear.

"Not without my permission "she stated vehemently.

"No, I'll be going nowhere, until I know where that is. No more being dumped on planets. I'll just fight them" It wasn't a question it was a statement. There was fire in her eyes, she was furious now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: A Huge big thanks for the all the really great reviews and for putting me on your favorites and alerts lists. you all rock ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Chapter 11**

There was a weird scraping noise coming from outside the door. Startled, Bella jumped out her hammock, alarmed at the sudden sound, ready to investigate. Jasper was already opening the door slowly, he cautiously peered out, relief washing over him and he smiled deliberately, his teeth shining brightly in the moonlight.

Bella was confused_. "What was happening? Why had he opened the door?"_ When Edward walked quickly into the cabin relief and joy washed over her. She ran over and threw herself into his arms; her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms wrapped gently around her waist and she was kissing him longingly on his very surprised, and very broadly smiling soft lips. He looked sheepishly at Jasper who just nodded and smiled. He kissed her back without hesitation; her lips were so soft against his. He had missed her, her gracious smile, her floral scent, everything; but now he knew that she tasted so good.

He stopped suddenly, unwrapping her arms from his neck, putting her down gently. "Ok," he said nervously "What's going on?"

Jasper filled him in on the day's events, how Bella had changed, how her speed and power had increased exponentially. How Bella could sense the men's heart beats and their auras. Jasper explained how Bella now knew all of their secrets and which power each of the motley crew had. Edward kept staring over at her intently, surprise shining in his golden eyes.

"Well, that is a surprise...I was only gone a short time and all this happens."

"What about the men outside?" She asked quietly.

"They've been disposed of." he responded intensely.

"They had specific orders regarding you, Bella, What they were ordered to do to you when they captured you..." he trailed off "I couldn't let that happen "he said softly.

"The rest of the landing party will be sent to find you, most likely tomorrow. It was in their thoughts that I read ...It was a mistake you were sent to this planet." he said slowly, pain showing in his eyes  
"It was?".  
"They don't know any more than that you were sent here by mistake. A huge error by someone called Marcus…they've been searching for you for weeks and it's now a matter of extreme urgency that you are rescued." His usual smooth velvet voice was sounding hoarse and strained.

"We'll be ready for them Bella," said Jasper "I spoke to Jacob and he's communicating the information Edward received to Angela and Emmett. You know Emmett's really keen for a fight; you'll be safe with us. I know you want to return home, but we can find a better way than that ….We will protect you, you're one of us now, one of our family." Jasper started to rise. "Well that means I can go home now"

"You can stay…" Edward said keenly.

"No, I don't think so... sleep well Bella... goodnight Edward." he walked slowly out of the door.

"Well ... long day for everyone, you must be tired." he mused quietly getting into his hammock.

She remained silent.

"Are you ok, Bella?" he asked quietly

"Yes ... I missed you..." she sighed

"I missed you too..."

"Where have you been?  
"I've been searching for the people that landed over in the other ridge; they must have spilt up into at least a few search parties. I followed the main group about 60 miles from here, and they had some kind of scanning equipment. I didn't get close enough to find out what they were scanning for, but I now know it was you…. They must have kept in contact using the communicators in the helmets of their black and gold survival suits. They started making their way back here about an hour ago, obviously when the other group reported back after they spotted you and Jasper in the woods."

"What did you do to the men... you don't have to tell me. If you don't want to." she whispered.

"I couldn't let them harm or take you; I don't want to lose you..." his velvet voice trailed off.

"I killed them." he looked down ashamed. "I took their bodies to the landing site. When their bodies are discovered it will look like a pack of wild animals attacked them." he reflected." I know you must think I'm a monster, a murderer... I despise myself for being so weak. That's why I've been trying to push you away, I'm not a man anymore." he said desperately.

"I don't think you're a monster..., you've saved me from those evil men. I'm just so glad you came back when you did, I've missed you so much. I really have" she said sincerely.

"Did you know it was Rosalie that attacked me, the day I nearly drowned?"

"Yes, I found out after you'd fallen asleep; I'm so sorry. She's caused me nothing but trouble, but to think she actually tried to hurt you; it's unforgivable. She's always been a selfish woman but I can't forgive her for this. Especially now I realise how much you really mean to me."

"I'm disappointed in you Edward Cullen; you should have told me before ... your irrational selfish behaviour put me in grave danger. If I had known about Rosalie I could have planned for an attack in the lake, the secrets and lies aren't a good way to start a friendship….. I've always been honest with you from day one, now I don't know who to trust and if I should even call you a friend….. I think I might need to move out… I'll speak to Jasper and Jacob tomorrow." she stared intently at him feeling very frustrated.

"I can't take this anymore" he said rising from his hammock, he knelt down by her hammock, clasping both her hands in his "I don't want you to leave. Please don't leave me….. I've made some terrible mistakes and I should have told you from the start about the spores and the changes they cause, but I didn't want you to see me as a monster. I've wanted you to get to know the real me. I was scared that you wouldn't want me….. or my friendship and I need to ask your forgiveness. … please Bella, I know we've only known each other a short time but I really do love you so much. I haven't been able to think straight since you've arrived, you completely mesmerise me" He was leaning down over her. She looked up into his smouldering golden eyes, hypnotised.

"Breathe" she thought.

"OK Edward, I can forgive you, but don't ever treat me like I'm insignificant again, I matter and if you want me, then we need to be a team. Don't get all Neanderthal on me." She smirked.

He took her in his arms; she felt the gentle caress of his hands on her back. His smooth full lips gently brushed against hers and she kissed him back long and full.

"I'm sorry; I'll try to remember that you can look after yourself. But you're so young, and this isn't fair, I can't stop the way I feel about you. I'll understand if you feel differently but I have to let you know. I do love you….. Just you, I need to be honest"

Her heart sped faster; she looked back into his golden shimmering eyes." About time you were honest, I think I might love you too." she whispered.

"When you're gone," she whispered softly " I can't stop thinking about you, I miss you so much it hurts; it's like a piece of my soul has left me. I miss you presence, your touch, your scent - everything. It's like you've cast a spell over me and I'm bewitched. I've never had a relationship before; I've never had the time for anyone. I've been out before with male friends for meals and the like, Martial Arts competitions or even to the opening of Art exhibitions, but they were all just friends. I was always too busy. You're the first man that I've kissed and I've never..." she said shaking her head shyly.

"Oh. Well if you're not too busy now for a relationship..." he trailed off.

"I do think we should take this slow, I think we should get to know one another better, I don't want to rush things, we do have plenty of time." He said smiling sincerely.

"Ok" she sighed sheepishly.

That night they lay in each other's arms with the gentle comforting sound of their own breaths, his hand stroked her hair and he cupped her oval face in his strong sensual hand. "It had been a long day" she thought. She sighed with a small smile on her soft lips as she fell fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: A Huge big thank you for everyone how took the time to review, for putting me on your favorites and alerts lists. you all rock ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Hope you all enjoy kick ass Bella :) scary girl lol**

**Chapter 12**

An eerily strange quietness swept over the group of ten serious looking humanoids, they stood staring at the odious landing site; this was where the other fallen soldiers were found. Their injuries were so severe that they couldn't regenerate and the medics had discovered a strange poisonous venom in all of the fallen solders corpses. Previously unheard of, they were working around the clock to find an antidote or anti venom that would protect their soldiers. The humanoids all wore tight fitting black and gold survival suits; they were fitted to their bodies like a second skin. They had been instructed directly by their General that helmets were to be worn with visors down at all times; the science team on board the star ship had found contaminants on the planet, both in the air and the soil.

The soldiers waited patiently for their next orders as their gaze fell on the ominous large mercury silver crescent lake.

The mood of the crew of the Volturian star ship was disbelief as the scouting landing party had failed to report back to Commander Alex. The General had ordered the special Volturian Forces Unit onto the surface of the planet to await further instructions. They were ten of the top military men on Volturi, all were armed with laser weapons and each had super human strength.

The command was received, rescue the girl, kill anyone with her - all to be terminated - and return to the star ship ensuring the girl was taken straight to their masters. Their debriefing after they completed their mission was to be held In the on board barracks.

Everything was quiet at the lakeside; the only sound was of the waves lapping gently on the purple pebble beach.

They knew where the girl would be, satellite bio imaging had picked her vitals at a cabin 20 miles from the lake. Recon had spotted a potential antagonist at that cabin, a Caucasian male approximately six foot four inches tall with copper brown shoulder length hair. There were no weapons signatures on the planet so the soldiers knew there would be no laser fire or gun fight, or struggle from these easy targets.

The commander had ID'd the individual as the first male at the original landing site; the first soldiers had monitored him through their distance lenses. He had been shadowing them and they had ensured they kept him distanced from the other landing parties.

The rescue team arrived at the cabin, only two bios showed on the monitor inside there helmets, one male and one female, the soldiers waited in the forests edge, waiting for the most opportune time.

It came ten minutes later as a tall blond man stepped out the cabin. They would let him go for now, their number one priority was to rescue the girl, they would go in, extract the girl and get her off planet. That was their only objective and goal, their fear of the commander in chief keeping them vigilant. They could not fail or the commander would let the tiny evil blond witch torture them.

They were astounded as they heard wolves howl in the distance,"_ strange_" Felix thought, they don't usually howl during daylight hours.

The soldiers made their way slowly and silently to the cabin, all seemed peaceful. _This should be so easy_, their leader thought. Just then the girl stepped out through the main door, she stood around five foot six ,a slip of a girl wearing shorts and a tunic; she carried a long black wooden staff. Unusual for a young woman to carry a staff, Felix the leader thought, surprised.

"We're here to rescue you" Felix said stepping out from the undergrowth.

She turned round to look at him" I don't need to be rescued, why are you here?"

Puzzled at this response, Felix detected some resistance in this subject to his directive.

"You've been abducted ma'am, we've been sent to rescue you. You need to come with us now. It's not safe here for you."

He ran forward to grab her hand.

"Stop….. I told you I don't need to be rescued, go back to your ship, I'm happy here". She said turning to leave.

The soldiers looked at each other; Felix called back to the ship on the communicator screen within the visor of his helmet. He waited patiently for commander Alec to go to live feed. As he waited he watched the girl, intrigued. As she started to move the staff slowly twirled through her hands moving in time with her body; the staff moved with her spins and kicks. Faster and faster it went; suddenly she vanished!

Were the hell did she go? They ran to where she had stood seconds before; all their weapons set on stun, ready to fire.

"Commander Alex here, Captain Felix have you recovered the girl yet?"

"No commander, there a slight problem… She doesn't want to be rescued; she says she's happy here….. What are you orders sir?" Felix said staring at the space where she had disappeared.

"Obtain the package captain, no questions asked; she needs to be here now. Do you read me?"

"Affirmative commander, will obtain package stat….?"Where the hell had she gone,

Bella heard every word, she couldn't let them take her and if that meant a fight then a fight it was.

Swiftly one of the soldiers was down, his nose smashed into his skull through his thick helmet, blood and venom oozed out. Two more cried out as they fell from the top of the giant oak tree. Their bodies mangled together smashed bodies and broken helmets; it seemed they were fighting an invisible spirit warrior. Another; and then another cried out; all died the same way. They went down fast and bloody. Another three were down, their legs broken in a tangled mass beneath them, two with a broken neck the other knocked out cold.

Felix the leader opened fire, into the thin air and started to run towards his ship.

Faster he ran. He had to report this back; this small insignificant slip of a girl was too strong, much stronger than he had been briefed. He was running by the crescent lake when a disturbance caught his eye. A giant purple tentacle; with transparent white circle suckers, thicker than his waist shot out the black murky lake, it reached out and grabbed both his legs. He came crashing down smashing his helmet and face onto the pebbles on the shore. He started firing blindly into the ominous lake with his laser gun, his face covered in blood and venom. The tentacle released him; he ran to where the ship was hidden, his dead heart pounded in his chest. He couldn't breathe. He hit the door release. Safe at last he jumped in; grabbing a wipe he cleaned the blood from his eyes and started the engines, beads of venom and blood ran down his forehead.

Then he heard the sound, it was a low deep growl and it came from behind him. He turned his gun in hand. It was too late; he looked up into the jaws and saw death.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: A Huge big thank you for everyone how took the time to review, for putting me on your favorites and alerts lists. you all rock ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Hope you all enjoy the calm before the storm :) lol**

**Chapter 13**

Bella ran as fast as she could, her heart beating furiously, adrenaline coursing through her body. In a state of panic, she had to make sure Edward and the others were safe. She saw them gathered by the crescent lake. She threw herself at Edward wrapping her arms securely around his waist, she placed her head gently on his broad chest and closed her eyes in relief.

Edward was standing one minute discussing how their strategy had worked with the alien abductors, the next he was on his back, flat out on the ground, Bella's floral scent relaxing him as he felt her weight on top of him and her arms around his waist.

Surprised, he looked down at her head resting peacefully on his chest, her beautiful face lined with sorrow, her eyes were shut tight as she mumbled incoherently to herself.

Jasper and the others looked on in surprise; Bella was lying on top of Edward covered in blood and grime, she was definitely in shock. Angela bent down slowly "Bella …. Bella we're safe now. It's over."

Bella shook her head slowly," just a nightmare, just a nightmare..." she kept mumbling.

"Jasper, help pick her up and we'll take her to my cabin to clean her up and change her clothes. Edward, are you ok ?" Angela asked with concern.

"Sure …..I'm fine, Help me up Jasper, I'll carry Bella she's _my _mate….We'll meet back here in four hours"

After 30 minutes or so Bella stared to regain her thoughts. She woke up in a soft bed….. _I didn't have a bed_... _she_ thought. Instantly she shot bolt upright.

"Bella, you're in Angela and Jacobs cabin…Everyone's safe now, love." Edwards's velvet smooth voice said as he pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Thank goodness." she said quietly.

"How are you feeling Bella, you were in a real state of shock when you appeared at the lake" Angela smiled reassuringly.

"Fine, I think….those man said they were here to rescue me, then they were told to take me and kill all of you. I couldn't let that happen….." she trailed off

"Well you're here now and you're safe, that's all that really matters to me. " Edward said gently kissing her lips.

"Did your plan work?" he asked.

"Yes, I was an indomitably spirited warrior, all of my years of training came to the fore and it worked. " _God, did it work?_ she thought with a shudder.

"I took out the enemy…I did what I had to do to protect the people I love. You're my family now" she said looking at Edward, Jacob, Jasper and Angela solemnly.

"Ok, we'll talk about this later…. Right now we all need to get washed up and get some food and a calming to drink" Angela said walking to the pantry.

They all met back up at the lake. "Is everyone all right?" Edward asked. Bella nodded her head, Rosalie and Emmett had changed back to human form; Bella found this strange and unnerving, _especially the tentacles_, she shuddered. Rosalie was staring intently at Bella.

"Emmett got a small burn on his hand from the weapon they discharged." Rosalie said

"It's nothing, really." said Emmett groaning. Jacob and Angela were hugging each other, "We're fine." Jacob said in a gruff voice holding her close.

"Good, well that was a bit of luck. Now we have a ship to try and escape from here."

"What about him?" Bella said pointing to the only survivor of this morning's attack. He had been tied up and out cold for a long time.

Jasper smiled "Oh he's being very helpful Bella, even if he isn't aware of it."

"He'll be my houseguest, for now at least until he outlives his usefulness." Jasper nodded at him. A look of terror crossed the attackers face.

"Yes, very useful - for the moment..." Jasper said with a sneer.

Any idea how many are coming? Angela asked.

"Well there's a large star ship waiting for Bella. Although this lot weren't successful they will send others for her." Edward said wrapping his arms tightly around Bella's waist. His chin resting on the top of her head, he leaned down to breathe in her scent.

"Why do they want her?" Rosalie asked angrily

"What I can gather is; Bella was abandoned on this planet by mistake. They only realised this after the people who were expecting her on the Volturi world reported her missing. They want her now, that's why this attack took place." Edward said running his fingers through his hair thoughtfully.

"Well ... Why not let her go?" Rosalie questioned staring at Edward intensely.

Jasper interrupted with venom. "Because they want her for something monstrous and I personally will not stand aside and let them take her".

"What the hell do they want me for?" Bella cried.

"Yes. What _do_ they want her for? We can't all be telepathic mind readers here ?" Rosalie stared at Jasper.

"I ..., can't tell you, it's not my place .You'll have to ask Edward." Jasper grabbed the survivor of the assault, and stormed off to his cabin dragging the attacker kicking and screaming behind him.

"Well?" Rosalie and Bella both looked at Edward

"I'd like to speak to Bella alone, please" He said looking at the others.

"Ok, let's go." said Angela staring at Rosalie.

"Ok then !" Rosalie said with a huff.

" Are you sure ...Do you really want to know?" he said slowly turning Bella to face him.

"I don't want to know, I need to know." she said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: Once again a Huge big thank you for everyone who took the time to review, for putting me on your favorites and alerts lists. you all rock ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Hope you all enjoy this wee chapter :)  
**

**Chapter 14**

The leviathan star ship moved silently through space, its flattened spherical shape with long jagged points on the bow looking like some creature from the deep in search of prey. The navigator engaged stealth mode as the vessel moved into the planets' upper atmosphere. Its occupants had found their target and had locked onto its Bio I.D.

One minute Bella was standing in the beautiful lush green forest next to her beloved Edward, the next she was falling into his arms. The dark black vortex circled her vision…then she felt she was being split into billions of atoms that were being pulled into the silent black abyss of space.

Edward woke suddenly; his body lying face down on the damp green grass_." What the hell just happened?_" He tried to get up, but the splitting pain in the front of his head sent a wave of nausea washing over him, he stumbled forward onto his knees then sunk back into the damp wet earth. Feeling like the world had tilted on it axis he felt disoriented, the ringing in his ears grew worse and the whole planet seemed to spin; his stomach heaved violently.

Jasper was running as fast as he ever had to where Edward had fallen, Edward's pounding head resting on the damp green grass again.

"God, Edward what the hell just happened? I lost all contact with you there. Your mind went completely blank." Just then Jacob ran over to help Jasper get Edward to his feet. Angela was running not far behind.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked as Edward staggered again.

"Yes…..No….. Just a stun ray from a phaser-rifle." he said trying to focus. "Where's Bella?" he cried, frantically looking around for her.

"She's not here! I can't sense her. They must have teleported her off world !" Jasper shouted desperately.

Angela walked over to Edward grabbing him by the shoulders; she checked his eyes and his reflexes. "Come on Edward you need blood, now let's hunt." She said dragging him towards the forest.

"You'll need to rebuild the energy that was zapped from being knocked out with a stun phaser-rifle, you know it will reduce the strength of your blood and venom. You won't be able to function properly without it; you'll be no use in helping to rescue Bella if you're as weak as a day old calf."

Edward started to run, moving with lightning speed; he wouldn't hunt deep in the forest today. The first scent of blood and he would have it all. With that in mind he started to increase his speed. He pulled down a large grey stag not far from the forest edge then another two large bucks; Angela watched silently behind him.

"We need to rescue Bella….We need to rescue Bella…..I must rescue Bella." He kept chanting his new mantra.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: Once again a massive big thank you for everyone who took the time to review, for putting me on your favorites and alerts lists. you all rock ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Hope you all enjoy :)**

**Chapter 15**

Bella woke up slowly her muscles aching all over, blinded she couldn't see as the darkness enveloped like a black velvet shroud. She couldn't seem to focus…..Edward... " she whispered trying to reach for him.

Trapped, she couldn't move her arms or legs. Fear gripped her as her heart sounded louder and faster than a silodem drum as the adrenalin course through her veins. _."Where was she now?"_ Bringing in her focus she started to control her breathing. She could smell stale recycled air, the same decaying air you got on a star ship.

After smelling the fresh clean oxygen filled air on the lush planet below, this was musty and stale with less oxygen making breathing uncomfortable , she knew she was no longer on the planet with Edward and the others. She sighed, crestfallen. _"This will not happen again"_ she thought with resolve _". I am no one's property but my own"_ She hadn't even heard what her captors had wanted with her. Edward hadn't gotten a chance to tell her.

A soft blue dim light switched on at the far corner of her prison cell. It softly illuminated the sterile silver room. An automated voice from the wall screen asked that she remain calm.

"Yeah, that'll be right..." she whispered through clenched teeth.

A tall man with glossy black shoulder length hair, about six foot three lean and extremely handsome entered the room. His red and black onyx eyes creased at the corners in amusement as a smile crossed his thin red lips.

"Hello Miss Swan. There seems to have been a little problem with your original transport." He said as if speaking to a child. She watched as his hypnotic black eyes bore into hers, as if trying to read her very soul.

"Unfortunately you were sent to the wrong planet, a regrettable mistake. The person involved has been dealt with and it will not happen again. He will be coming down later to apologise to you about his miscalculation. We have run some preliminary tests and everything seems to be as it should be. We realise the symbiotic life form on the planet has enhanced your natural abilities and we must run some further tests after you have fed, although, I have noticed a lack of red blood cells within your body. It looks like you haven't fed properly on the planet. I'm surprised as I noticed there was an adequate food source for you. "

She remained confused_." What the heck was this man talking about? She had eaten on the planet in fact she'd eaten extremely well"._

"We'll need to sort that right away. I'll send something in for you" he said with a breath-taking smile.

He suddenly turned and left, she realised the straps that restrained her had been retracted. She jumped down off the bed trying to see if the door had a latch or key pad. There was nothing but the silver-titanium coloured flat surface and the door remained locked, she could see no escape.

Her cell was brushed silver in colour just a small square; seven by five feet, a standard size for a room on a star ship. There was a vanity unit on the opposite wall; she pressed her hand on the touch pad to activate it. Quietly she washed her face and neck with cold stale recycled water.

Just then the door slid open and a young girl about sixteen years of age was pushed into the cell. She had short spiky black hair, she was smaller than Bella with petite pixie features on her small oval face and stunning huge golden brown almond shaped eyes.

She stared at Bella petrified. She was clinging in terror to the wall beside the silver door, shaking in fear and shock.

"Is this some kind of Joke? " Bella shouted at the blank wall screen.

She leaned over to the girl who was still sobbing incoherently and shaking.

"You're ok." Bella whispered "You're ok." reaching gently out trying to comfort her.

The girl screamed and ran to the other side of the cell. Bella put her hands up as a sign of peace.

"Do you have something for me to eat ?" Bella asked gently. The girl started to scream and shake violently.

"Ok, ok, forget I asked" Bella said sullenly, stepping farther away from the sobbing figure. She sat back on her bunk.

"_I don't have a clue what's going on" _she thought shaking her head in disbelief. She started to think of her friends on the planet below, especially her beloved Edward. Would they miss her?

"_I must return to Edward" _She knew that she would have to plan her escape. She kept thinking of all the things that had happened since her arrival here, going over and over in her mind the fate that might befall her on the alien star ship.

The sobbing in the corner got quieter. Bella looked over at the girl. "Hi... my names Bella, what's yours? …..Please, I won't hurt you; I'm a prisoner here as well." She said softly.

"Why do you want to know my name?" The girl asked confused.

"Because...we're both being held captive, against our will and us girls should stick together." she said with a small smile.

"But you're one of them!" the girl cried.

"I certainly am not one of them, I've never kidnapped anyone in my life" She protested loudly.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about, you're trying to confuse me, so you can feed!" the girl cried, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She slid down the wall defeated, sitting limply on the cold floor across the room from Bella.

"You never brought anything to eat; so how can I possibly feed with no food, you're not making any sense?" Bella sighed shaking her head in frustration

"_Maybe they're all crazy on this ship!"_ She thought.

"**I'm the food."** The girl sobbed again

Now it was Bella's turn to jump back "What the hell are you talking about, that's disgusting!"

"But you are a Vampire?" the girl whisper.

"They were talking about you before you came aboard, they said you were special?"

"Yes very special. I don't drink blood, I can walk in sunlight ...and I haven't a clue what you're talking about; why would you think me a vampire?" She said sarcastically.

"_Yes crazy, they're all crazy"_ Bella thought_. "I need to get out of here now! I need to find Edward and the others."_

"You are a vampire, I overheard Captain Demetri and he said; once you're fed you have to be shown round the ship. You have to meet the other kings. Then they're to take you to the vampire home world."

"That's a lot of information for someone who's supposed to be food!" Bella exclaimed

"I might be food, but I'm not deaf." she whispered "all the human captives have a good idea what's going on. The vampires don't like to keep us in cold sleep stasis, they don't like the taste of the chemicals in our blood, and it interferes with their abilities."

"Which planet do you originate from?" she quizzed the girl.

"Earth; we were taken on board two and half years ago?"

"But we have defences for aliens attacking our air space "Bella said stunned.

"We'll it didn't work, did it?" the girl said angrily.

There came a knock at the door. The elderly man from before moved silently through the sliding door with alarming speed.

"Oh! Bella you haven't eaten. I thought seventeen was a very good year for blood. I could go fetch a couple of babies; their blood is so much more special." He looked at her questioningly.

" Eh …..No, No thanks. This one's fine. I'm not hungry just now maybe later." She looked at the girl then away, suddenly feeling queasy.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" she asked the stranger.

"Oh excuse me, please forgive my rudeness I'm your Great, great, grandfather Count Aro Volturi actually it's a bit more distant; I'm actually about six thousands of your earth years old " he said, a glimmer shone in his black eyes.

"Nope….. can't say I recognise you or the name." she said sarcastically

"Well, no, I have been away." he said with a wink.

"I'm sure my mom and dad would have mentioned you" she said at his implausible story.

"Oh they know of my existence; why do you think they're so incredibly good at the work they do" he said smirking.

"They're geneticists, what's that have to do with me" Bella quizzed.

"Well Bella, both your parents knew the vampire gene was in their history and genetic makeup. When you were conceived they screened the genome and realized that the gene was more dominant in you. They switched the vampire gene off so that it lay dormant within you. They made sure you were also very unique they perfected, screened and modified all of your other genes. Not a bad one to be found among them. A super human you would say. But it would only be triggered when you turned twenty one. My surgeons, tried before you went off world to awaken the dormant vampire gene; they're extremely pleased with the results.

"My nightmare was real!" she though shocked, remembering the pain; a taste of bile rising slowly in her throat. She pushed away the nauseous feeling.

"Unfortunately it was your birthday a number of weeks ago on that rock down there…. happy birthday to you." He said smiling with a shark like grin.

"You should have been safe on my home planet of Volturi, you would have celebrated like a queen "he sighed "never mind we'll be heading there shortly, my science team are monitoring you due to the additional changes you received on the planet" he said.

"Oh yes, I forgot I have some special clothes for you. I'll get them sent right up, you can't possibly meet your 'future husband to be' dressed like that" he shook his head disapprovingly at her attire

"What husband?" she cried shock running through her body.

"Oh come now dear, your super human, a vampire and of the right age to reproduce. It's perfect. Think of it; a stronger more powerful vampire race all descended from my blood line. We will rule the stars" He smiled with enthusiasm. She stared in shock and disbelief

"His name is General Caius he's my half-brother a very much younger brother about, three hundred and fifty of your earth years and I hear also very handsome. I'll introduce you very soon, he's so looking forward to having you home" he said turning to leave.

"Wait."

"Yes Bella?"

"I notice you keep food on this ship; can I ask where it came from?"

"Of course: We picked up the first batch on Andromache in the Cassias region; the last batch was from Earth. Why?"

"I was led to believe that earth had certain defences in place to stop such atrocities."

He raised his eyebrow and looked at her intently. She was a vampire of his own blood after all. What did it matter if she knew; she would soon be the new queen.

"We pay very high prices for our foods, all the planets we harvest on, are overcrowded. We do a great service to the governor's and leaders of each world we assist.

"Without the Volturi vampire race their worlds would cease to exist; overcrowding and the stripping of their natural resources have been killing their worlds for centuries."

"Why would they do this to their own people" she whispered confused

"This has gone on for millennia. We of the vampire race are proud to help our benefactors. Obviously they must call the disappearances; natural disasters and in times of war people disappear.

The Incas and Aztecs, Ancient Egyptians; Troy; Atlantis; the American red Indians; not all disappeared completely we did leave some of their blood (and such exquisite blood)" he sighed

"Even in times of War and genocide; First World War, Second World War, Third world war, the African wars, billions disappeared.

We are a necessity, some call us Gods. In truth we help governments with their needs. If we profit from this, then so be it." he said turning to leave.

The door closed silently behind him.

Bella sat down on the cold metal floor feeling sick, anger started to swell up inside her, tears started to fall running silently down her checks_._

"_How did I end up one of these monsters, to drink the blood of my own people; impossible!"_ she thought.

The girl looked at her confused.

"Vampires don't cry "she said moving towards Bella.

"I do" she cried in despair.

"You do look like them" she said "but you certainly don't act like them." she said confused.

"Are you ok? "She said looking down at Bella.

Bella nodded her head slowly; she put her head in her hands.

"No wonder, Jasper wouldn't tell me…... He probably hates me. As for Edward, how could he love someone like me, a monster" She sobbed quietly.

"I'm... Alice." the girl said shyly

"Hi Alice ... I'm not a monster. I think they're wrong about me. I've only just started to eat real meat in the last couple of weeks and it has to be cooked." she said wearily.

Bella looked up, determination shone in her eyes. "Well Alice, we're going to get out of here, I swear to you. I have friends on the surface of that planet down there and I'm sure they'd love to meet you, I sure as hell am not marrying a complete stranger. What do they think this is the dark ages?" She said softly with determination.

There came another knock at the door. The door slid silently open. Her clothing had arrived. A middle aged man with black hair sprinkled with silver brought them in and laid them out gently on the metal bunk, He turned; his brown eyes downcast. Suddenly he saw Alice; shock registered on his face. He walked out without a word.

"That was my father." Alice whispered. "He was surprised I was still alive."

"I'm sure he's not the only one." Bella said.

She looked down at the clothing. "Well it's not a dress thank goodness!" she said smiling.

There on the bed lay a pair of black leather leggings; a shiny silver blouse which had a black corset edged in silver trim .There was also a thick black leather belt with sharp silver studs." Very useful" she thought. In addition to the clothes there sat a beautiful pair of soft nubuck black leather knee length boots.

"What am I, a buccaneer from the eighteenth century? "She sniggered

"I don't believe it! An ancient ornamental sword; and a silver dagger are they stupid?" Bella whispered in shock.

"You know how to use them?" Alice said surprised.

"Oh yes, I'm very good with weapons." She smiled wickedly and licked her lips.

"I don't think they know how to use these." Alice pointed at the weapons.

"They use laser weapons and their teeth. This is only an ornament in their eyes."

"But not in mine." she grinned.

"They only wear these for special cultural ceremonies. They usually just wear the standard universal jump suits."

She got changed fast. Sitting back on the bunk "Ok time to escape" She said with purpose.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: Once again a mammoth big thank you for everyone who took the time to review, for putting me on your favorites and alerts lists. you all rock ;) The more the merrier.;)**

** Hope you like the update, enjoy :)**

**Chapter16**

Edward and the others were readying the metallic scout ship, its cephalopod like hull giving off color change and patterns ensuring camouflage in any environment thus leaving the ship visually impossible to locate. Jacob had found it on a scouting trip, it was hidden at a landing site over behind the south west ridge, its metallic signature zinged on his superior wolf senses and located the ship,

Edward was nervous and hadn't flown in years and hoped it was something not easily forgotten.

Jasper his co-pilot smiled reassuringly "Fuel cells are charged; check…., thrusters aligned; check….cloaking device on;check …and we've got the other kidnappers weapons. All good to go Captain."

There were nervous glances from Angela, Jacob and Emmett.

The ships thruster's ignited and the metallic outer skin groaned as it started to pull itself, sluggishly at first up into the deep blue sky.

Rosalie had refused to help with the rescue mission and her lack of benevolence concerned Edward. The others had asked him to speak to her but he had refused, still angry at her narcissism. He knew she was jealous of all the attention he had bestowed upon Bella and now that Bella was his mate she had become malicious.

"_Why should he pick Bella over her, wasn't she more beautiful than Bella, Yes, she was."_ Rosalie had told herself.

Rosalie was the only one qualified and experienced to fly a star ship; if she would put her prejudice behind her they could all escape this world. However Rosalie in her usual selfish manner had refused. She would rather jeopardise all their chances of escaping because she disliked - even hated - Bella.

Edward was shocked and disgusted by Rosalie's behaviour, he had never led her on and thought her infatuation had ended when she had chosen Emmett for her life partner.

Poor Emmett didn't have a clue and he pitied him for his choice of companion. But Edward loved Bella with all his heart and soul, and he would go alone if he had to.

Emmett was furious when he found out that his love Rosalie had refused to help rescue Bella and captain the star ship. Hadn't he spent enough time on this hellish planet too? Why wouldn't she help? He would never understand women. He'd worshipped the ground she walked on. Since the moment he had arrived on this god forsaken planet, the minute he saw her he had always been in love with her. She was the most beautifully stunning woman he had ever seen; every time she smiled it took his breath away. But he had also noticed the secret glances towards Edward when she thought Emmett wasn't paying attention. Edward wouldn't even communicate with her now especially after the swimming incident. _"I still can't believe she tried to kill Bella."_ Emmett thought still devastated by the meaning of the attack. Bella was such a nice girl she hadn't deserved such a cowardly attack especially from the woman he loved.

Emmett also knew of her failed attempt to seduce Edward after she had been abandoned on this world. But that had been a year before he had arrived. He was angry and saddened she had refused to give him a reason why she'd declined Edward's invitation to assist in the rescue attempt. He felt betrayed and alone, he "wasn't stupid or a blind fool." he had said storming out their cabin. She had cried and called out his name but he wouldn't return to her unless she stopped this embarrassing and dangerous behaviour. He would go on without her even though it would break his heart.

Edward had explained to them all, that he was going alone but Jasper, Jacob, Emmett and Angela had put a stop to that ridiculous suicidal idea.

Bella was their friend too, part of their small family here; if she needed their help they would do whatever they could to rescue her and Edward would just have to deal with it.

It didn't look good and they hadn't a clue where they were going, who or what they were going to meet or even if they would return but one thing was for sure, they'd do it - or die trying!

As the small metallic shuttle crawled up out of the atmosphere, the small crew observed through the plasma shield the wide expanse that was their prison. The lush deciduous and conifer forests covered most of the landmasses. Massive oceans swirled sapphire blue and crystal white. It looked exactly like the ancient pictures of their home world, before the domes were erected to protect the people from the radiation from their dying sun.

"Wow, I never knew; it looks just like our own world." Jacob said in awe. "Better than that, it must have been terra-formed to be exactly like the original." Edward stared.

"That's why some of the animals reminded me of Earth." Emmett said at the miracle he had witnessed.

They were all staring down spell bound; everything started to fade, the mountain range was the final thing still in view. "

"It's beautiful... from this distance." Angela sobbed as tears flowed down her cheeks.

They were almost moving at cruising speed now, the shuttle just emerging from the outer atmosphere. The blackness of space closed around the ship. " Over there; starboard, the star ships over there" Jasper pointed.

It was a Leviathan class Star Ship, its flattened spherical shape with long jagged points on the bow; millions of lights sparkling in the raven black hull making it look like a creature from the deep in search of its prey.

As it orbited the world it seemed to suck the light from the stars leaving emptiness and desolation.

"It's not one I recognise." said Angela with suspicion.

"It's a Leviathan class battle cruiser." Jacob said in amazement.

"Put the shuttle on autopilot and check it's course." Jacob suggested.

"Already done." Edward said, staring at the bleak ship that held Bella prisoner.

"Look, do you see the flashes of light - there on the side of the hull? It looks like some of the escape pods have been released, what's going on there ?" Edward said a feeling of dread overwhelmed him as the shuttle moved effortlessly toward the giant black star ship.

"We'll be docking in fifteen seconds people. Are we all going to be ready?" Edward said. Everyone nodded in unison.

"Let's move people, let's get our Bella back!" Angela said opening the airlock.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: Once again a huge big thank you for everyone who took the time to review, for putting me on your favorites and alerts lists. you all rock ;) The more the merrier.;)**

** I am posting two chapter today 17 & 18 so you can read them for continuity of the story. This chapter is really short, I Hope you like the update, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 17**

The vampire genus of the Volturi world were completely ruthless in nature. Their military forces orchestrated the provision ships which fed the home world with their species most desired delicacy. In the earlier times of travel to these outer words and galaxies they discovered that keeping their precious cargo alive and safe for its destined purpose did not come without certain difficulties.

The first vampire star ships farming the food planets had experienced major issues with productivity since the ruthless Volturi commanders had no understanding of the workings of the mind of this human species they were gathering. As the prey was brought on board, the vampire guards had killed and drank the blood of a few of the captured until their bloodlust had been satisfied. The horror of this took place in full view of the entire food stock, shocking and traumatising the humans held in the giant storage areas. When the Vampires bloodlust had returned and they had come back to drink two days later, all five hundred humans were dead; a mass suicide had taken place, the humans preferring death to being drained by these barbaric masters. The smell of death permeated the vast ship taking weeks for the putrid odour to be eradicated. The Volturi commanders learned a very valuable lesson that day, that earth humans would rather sacrifice themselves than be held captive to feed these demons. Now when the vampires on board the ships harvested food they did so discreetly, depositing a few humans separately in a smaller hold for later consumption. The remaining humans were oblivious to their fellow prisoners' fate; all had been abductees however some may have guessed. With military efficiency the vampires had quietly extracted enough stock to feed and left no evidence. The mass hysteria and suicides among the humans from previous failed harvesting missions had vanished.

The vampires on King Aro's leviathan battle cruiser had collected their cargo from a nearby planet call Earth. The planet's 'United Planetary Assembly', an alliance of all the world governments, had made a special request to have an overcrowding cull. The humans had been captured and brought onto the ship in their hundreds.

Their United Planetary Assembly government had named it the worst natural disaster of fifty years; a huge Tsunami wave had decimated the coast of Japan, Korea and China; thousands of people had been washed away. The leviathan ship had sent a pulse beacon into the Pacific Ocean just south of Japan, causing a tsunami wave 100 feet high and causing an earthquake of 9.5 on Richter scale. The entire populations of towns and villages, 6,000 humans were then beamed on board, straight into the holding areas.

Because of the immense distance for the cargo to be transported and the time taken to travel, some of the prisoners on board had been there long enough to have had children. Several small dark haired children were running around playing; they were a strong people descended from earth's oldest and strongest warriors. Just like cattle they were fed and watered, had bunks to sleep on, kitchens to prepare and cook their disgusting food and there were replicators for the basic clothing, water, soap and medicine for the small ailments some had suffered. They also had very basic hygiene facilities. Some of them guessed why they were there; it was a place of doom and despair and they kept this from the children.

The titanium double doors swished open and there stood Alice and a strange brown haired female vampire.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: Once again a huge big thank you for everyone who took the time to review, for putting me on your favorites and alerts lists. you all rock ;) The more the merrier.;)**

** I am posting two chapters today 17 & 18 so you can read them for continuity of the story. **

**This chapter is very violent in some places but as its Bella I think we can manage lol .**

** I Hope you like the update, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 18**

"Please help me, she's collapsed!" Alice banged loudly at the silver door of the cell.

The door silently slid open and an evil pair of eyes stared at her with contempt.

"What is it slave?" sneered the guard.

"I don't know what's wrong, she's collapsed, she's one of you isn't she?" she cried pointing to Bella's fallen body.

He moved slowly to where Bella lay, putting his hand on her shoulder and gave it a shake.

Turning with lightning speed Bella had the dagger pointing at his chest, the slightest movement from either of them would start the dagger on its fatal journey towards the unsuspecting guards black heart.

"Don't move." she hissed.

"What the hell is this ?" A look of shock registered on his face.

"This is you being bound and gagged."

Before he could make any comment Bella had secured his arms behind his back, his feet were bound and a cloth gag was shoved deep into his mouth.

"Shouldn't you stab him in the heart then decapitate him and set him on fire?" Alice asked, somewhat surprised.

"Why in god's name would I do that?"

"That's how you kill them. Vampires, I mean"

"But you could kill every sentient being that way? I mean if you or I was stabbed in the heart and decapitated we'd certainly be dead" Bella stared confused.

"You don't understand - if you don't decapitate and set fire to them, they rejuvenate. It only takes twenty hours for them to be restored."

Understanding dawned on Bella's face. "Damn !" she swore. "Leave him, let's go!" she commanded.

They ran to the first holding area, Bella hit the pad on the wall and the huge black metallic double doors quietly slid open. The area was colossal. Bella with suddenly understood how big this ship must be, there were nearly two hundred humans here and her information indicated that there were at least three such holding areas.

Before she realised what had happened, Bella was struck with a force that sent her sliding clean across the floor. Shaking her head in disbelief a tall handsome male vampire stood above her shouting angrily with five others behind him. Getting to her feet he slapped her again, she landed badly hitting the wall. She tasted her blood in her mouth. She heard laughter from the other two vampires. Anger coursed through her veins as primeval fury rushed into every cell of her body...

Alice saw the tall vampire hit Bella across the face with all of his force. She watched Bella sail across the room and crumple at the other side of the hall as her attacker moved with super-fast speed and was right next to her when she staggered to her feet. She saw the amusement in his eyes as he stuck Bella again sending her hurtling toward the other wall. She saw her hit the wall and slide down to the floor then heard the laughter; the tall vampire wasn't watching Bella anymore as she lay motionless on the red floor.

Alice stood horrified as the vampires turned their attention to her.

"Stop, look!" she cried pointing at Bella.

Alice saw Bella turn her head slowly towards them; her eyes usually chestnut brown now shone blood red and ebony black. Alice looked in awe as Bella stood up gracefully, shook her head and pointed to the vampire who had hit her. Readying her stance she motioned for him to come towards her with her left hand. Dread washed over Alice, all her senses screaming that she really didn't want to be here as if something horrible was about to happen. She wanted to run, run as far from here as she could. But she was frozen in shock, the adrenaline had left her body and she stood motionless as events unfolded.

Bella stood up slowly, her mind void of any compassion or love as the the sound of blood rushed in her ears. Only anger and rage belonged here in her mind. She saw herself motion for the blood sucker to come on. She wanted to repay him for his kindness. Bella was aware of her compassionate self screaming. _"What the hell have I become?"_ But it was trapped in a deep vault at the very back of her mind.

The vampire smirked at Bella, the others laughing loudly. They would finish her quickly and return to their duties.

The tallest vampire rushed to her side with super-fast speed. Bella was infinitely faster. She watched in slow motion as she smashed her right first into his face sending him back across the room. Before he landed she was beside him, jumping with a spinning back kick to his head as she sent him spinning in the direction he had come from. He crashed into the wall with such force his body left a bloodied imprint. He slid slowly down the wall, before he reached the ground she jumped up placing a furious downward axe kick onto his right collar bone a loud snap echoed around the holding area.

He lay lifeless on the floor.

"I asked only that you listen to me in peace, you have met me with violence and arrogance. This will be your downfall and your ruin." she said taking her weapons from their sheaths.

For the first time terror shone in his eyes. "It gives me no joy to take your life, this is how you must end; forgive me, please." she whispered as she moved with lightning speed and stabbed him through the heart with the silver dagger. In the same instant she removed his head completely with the razor sharp sword.

She stood up slowly turning to the other vampires, crimson blood dripping from her weapons.

She smiled turning to the five other vampires as her red eyes blazed. "Your turn."

Alice stood shocked, the tall vampire had been killed in a heartbeat, and Bella had vanished.

All she had witnessed had been the body being thrown about like a leaf in the wind, then the detached head rolling over to where the humans stood in shock and terror. A huge bleeding crimson venom wound had appeared in its dead lifeless chest when the body finally came to rest.

Suddenly Bella was standing in front of Alice again beckoning the other vampires. "Was that her? Was she so fast that she had vanished?" Alice stood shaking in fear. The deathly silence in the holding area caused an eerie feeling of despair to creep across the human cargo.

The other five burly Volturian Vampire guards slowly circled Bella, surprise shining in their sinister eyes; they were going to rip this girl to shreds and enjoy draining her.

Bella breathed slowly, the sound of blood still rushing in her ears and the fiery rage still burning in her eyes. How stupid and ignorant these leeches were. They could not beat her, she was invincible, a fighting machine. Contempt shone in her blood red eyes.

"These people will go free, their souls and blood are not for sale. They will not be surrendered." She said angrily.

"The secret you keep here is evil, and never-ending. Your race and mine should cease to exist. We are pretenders, soul eaters and bringers of death. I will not stand by while others of my kind suffer at your hands: I am both Human and Vampire" she said crimson blood tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Time to Die..." she whispered, every single being within the holding area heard, and gasped

As they attacked; she jumped fifty feet into the air she spun quickly her sword in her right hand. She came down with spinning roundhouse kicks to all five of their skulls; knocking them senseless as they crumpled to the red floor. She stood over their still forms; as with the first vampire she killed she ran through all five hearts with lightning speed, simultaneously decapitating them.

It was over in seconds, the humans still in shock. Bella turned

"Everyone listen: your time has come to escape. Head for the escape pods, the ship is orbiting a planet below that can sustain human life. Good Luck! " she said her voice booming across the area.

They all stood in shock "GO NOW! "she roared.

Chaos took over,the vampires bodies were set alight, people were shouting and screaming; everyone was running for the doors in an attempt to get to the escape pods first.

Grabbing Alice's arm, Bella ran toward the exit and out into a long sweeping grey passageway.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: Once again a massive big thank you for everyone who took the time to review, for putting me on your favorites and alerts lists. you all rock ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**I Hope you like the update, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 19**

Alice led Bella to the corridor connecting the other nine holding areas. Along the way at three hundred feet intervals were shiny holograms depicting that levels' layout. Bella now realised that she was captive on a behemoth vessel, a leviathan battleship one hundred levels from top to bottom. The holding areas for the cargo were all along the ninety eighth and ninety ninth levels in the very bowels of the great ship. Bella and Alice had run into the pulsari lift; the canary yellow plasma glass elevator descended extremely rapidly, Bella and Alice feeling almost weightless as they were transported downward with incredible speed. With each floor passed the ambient light in the elevator shone a different colour, the more they descended toward the bottom levels the darker and more ominous the colours became and it seemed to try to smother them with despair. _"Slightly sick of this floor being crimson red."_ she thought, feeling disgusted. She thanked her god that the holograms had been there as she ran silently towards the next holding area.

"Do you know that your eyes are still red and black?" Alice said running beside her.

"What... No…..No they're not !" she said in disbelief.

"Yes they are...they changed colour when the guard hit you against the wall, you were even crying in blood… How do you feel now?" Alice asked, genuinely concerned.

"Better ... not as furious, still not my normal self…. still pretty pumped up…Why?"

"You're really scary; that's why none of the people would move when you spoke to them, I think they were shocked by your appearance."

"What! ...I was rescuing them. Are they stupid ?" Bella felt the anger grow again.

"Bella, calm down...Yes they are stupid. But you're something more than their minds can comprehend. You're faster and stronger than any Vampire they've ever seen. It's your eyes. The vampires' eyes turn black when they attack but yours are crimson red and black. You're unique, I've never seen anyone like you and neither had those vampires."

"Unique I might be…. but it would be nice if my eyes would change back to normal." she mused.

They heard an ear piercing siren; the ships alarm was sounding "all hands on deck". Angry Volturian Vampires flooded into the hallways.

Two burly looking vampires stood directly in their path. Pulling Alice behind her Bella stood in a ready stance, tightening her grip on both of the weapons in her hands. Suddenly she ran spinning and slashing at her attackers. She stopped, kneeling down on one knee with her weapons extended in ready stance; once more they were dripping with vampire blood and venom. She stood up, rising slowly; the vampires headless bodies crumpled to the floor as their heads rolled down the hallway.

"Let's go !" she grabbed Alice again.

"Let's get the others and get out of here !" She had to run slower than normal but she couldn't abandon Alice.

Alice ran beside Bella, she was desperate to search for her father, her mother having been killed half a year earlier.

Bella opened another holding area from the access pad outside. There were another four vampire guards inside; she moved with super vampire speed, so fast that Alice thought she had vanished again.

The vampires turned around, surprise in their dead black dead eyes as Alice appeared to stand all alone. Why was the captive being returned?

Bella moved with invisible speed; inside there were another six hundred terrified prisoners. She reached the captives with super vampire speed; she grabbed a small thin man by the arm: "Once you see the Vampires fall, you must make your way to the escape pods; do this and you might still survive, once I start you must inform everyone to move quickly and quietly." she whispered in his ear. He nodded slowly in agreement.

At once Bella had returned to Alice's side; she stopped: surprise shone in the vampire guard's eyes when she came into view.

"There's two of them now, you look awful pretty darling to be one of the slaves." the blonde headed vampire leered at Bella.

"Oh, I'm not a slave." She smiled without feeling; he noticed her blood red eyes and shuddered.

"What the hell are you ?" He staggered back suddenly fearful.

"I am death." she whispered looking into his eyes seeing fear and horror.

Alice suddenly saw them fall. All were decapitated and had bloodied dagger wounds through their hearts.

Bella moved so fast; she had little blood or venom on her clothes from her victims and this made her feel slightly better. She had been brought up to love her family and all of humanity, music, art and martial arts. She had never hated anyone before; it was not a constructive feeling. She didn't hate the Volturian vampires but she abhorred the act of kidnapping and feeding of innocent beings to these demons. And she knew in her very soul that they had to be stopped. Bella didn't feel comfortable with killing any sentient being but had to protect the weaker innocents; if not then the vampires would continue to slaughter the innocent on the ship. Bella had already decided she was going to try to rescue as many captives as she could.

Alice was still in shock, no one had ever tried to help them; least of all another vampire. If she could just find her father she could help him escape.

Bella was faster and stronger than her Volturian adversaries. That had surprised Alice as there was nothing she had ever known to be faster than the vampires on the ship. That's why Alice and her people were trapped here; the vampires were lethal killing machines and hunters. The humans couldn't protect themselves but now they had hope. Hope in the form of a young woman who was genetically superior to their vampire masters on the ship.

People were running disorientated in a chaotic rush to escape out of the hold doors. Alice caught one of the older men by his arm, she explained about the other holding areas that had been cleared.

"Make your way to the escape pods, there's a planet below us which is safe." she had started to shout.

"What about her?" he said pointing at Bella, aghast.

"This is Bella, our saviour; she's risked her life to save us, she's definitely not one of them. She killed all the guards and she has released all of our people !" she shouted back so that they could all hear.

The vampires were not expecting a revolt on their own ship, especially from the captives. In disgust they started to indiscriminately kill human captives, drinking their blood as they carried out their terrible retribution. Anger flared and the humans decided to take revenge; some of the liberated people set up detonations and traps taken from the guards on the ship. These people weren't ignorant serfs, some were engineers, pilots and miners on their home world. Explosions started going off all over the ship. The great leviathan ship rocked and shuddered as the discipline of the Volturian's descended into turmoil. There were six thousand humans, against one hundred and three vampires; the ship lurched as its superstructure started to shake and groan from the detonations strategically placed inside it.

"We need to get out of here, the ships going down !" Bella shouted to Alice.

"I need to find my father, he's the only family I have !" She begged.

"Where will he be?" Bella asked gently.

"We'll try down near the hangars where they keep the scout ships. Maybe he's there." Hope sounded in her voice.

There were sounds of battle from behind the grey blast doors. "That is definitely not a good sign." Bella said with apprehension.

She pulled at the heavy silver blast doors; they had been sealed from within. With brute force using all her super strength she managed to pry them open. A shocking sight met her blood red eyes, there was carnage everywhere; blood and guts all over the floor and walls, vampire heads and decapitated bodies lay with human bodies all piled up beside the door she had just opened. The stench of sweat, blood and fear drowned her senses. She felt the vomit rise in her throat; she swallowed it down.

"_There'll be time for that later."_ she thought.

There were about fifty humans still alive, there were also two giant wolves,' _Angela and Emmett' _she thought. Beside the giant wolves stood Edward, Jacob and Jasper shielding the humans from the Volturi, all holding laser pistols. Right in front of Bella stood twenty angry and confused vampires staring at her with their black malevolent eyes looking for vengeance.

Her beloved Edward and her friends were here to rescue her. They were willing to sacrifice themselves for her and now these bloodsuckers were trying to kill them. The sound of blood rushed behind her ears, a dark veil of scarlet anger and black fury covered her mind.

The Volturian vampires turned around and looked at the blast doors; who was this woman with the cold blood red eyes? She looked like them. Waves of anger surged from her very being and an all-consuming rage emanated from her, they were in no doubt - this was the enemy.

"Who are you?" the leader of the guard shouted angrily.

"I am Bella… I Am Death." she whispered. She ran in, again she was invisible. Moving with lighting speed she would kill the last few vampires.

She ran and threw herself at the first vampire._ "How dare they try to hurt my Edward."_ her thoughts fuelling her attack. She hit the hilt of the knife square into his face sending him clear across the room, before he could land she grabbed his throat and snapped his neck. He dropped heavily on to the deck.

The rest of the guard's heads fell slowly from their bodies, the look of shock and hopelessness locked into their eyes as they fell dead to the floor, a flicker of flame took hold of the venom and there was suddenly an inferno where the bodies had been.

Bella stopped suddenly, she had grabbed Edward, Jasper and Jacob and pulled them all into a strong hug.

"Where are the others... we need to go back to the planet, the vampires that attacked us aren't dead, they'll soon be rejuvenated." she whispered.

Surprise shone in their eyes. "That's Angela and Emmett right there." he pointed to the monstrous wolves. They were watching her with extreme interest and surprise; they stared as her red eyes bore into them. She looked over; shock on her face, eyes wide and mouth open as she stood there frozen.

The humans watched the Volturian vampires drop; their heads rolled on to the floor then their bodies crumpled and fell.

The captives watched as they saw the vampire woman grab the other three men. Outraged, the humans ran to help them.

Alice ran in front of the strange vampire woman: "STOP!" she shouted at the men and women running towards Bella. They all stopped as they recognised Alice.

"She SAVED us... Bella's not one of them !" she pointed to the vampire corpses.

"She opened all the holding areas and set us free. She killed all the guards and all of the vampires that were in her path." They all stopped and were staring intently at Bella. Everyone then let out a sigh of relief and some of the tension left the air.

"Please, has anyone seen my father ?" Alice questioned, looking around in desperation.

A short middle aged man with brown limp hair and sad eyes stepped over to gently grab her arm: "I'm so sorry Alice, he's over by the door. He was one of the first ones in. He perished, very quickly ... But he would have been so proud of you."

The ship lurched again as another huge explosion rocked the hull and they were all thrown to the floor with the force of the ship falling apart.

"Everyone, get to the escape pods or scout ships. The world down there's way safer than here. This Star Ships about to blow !" Bella shouted as they all struggled to find their feet as the floor grew even more unsteady from the disintegrating craft.

The human survivors ran for the ships and evacuation pods.

Alice had run to the door where her father's body lay broken, blood stained and motionless; she wrapped her arms around him and a soul wrenching sob escaped from her mouth.

Bella ran over to where she was cuddling and rocking her dead father in her arms as tears flooded down Alice's tortured face. All the years her father had dreamed of freedom he had never given up hope, even when her mother was killed; it had broken his heart but he had kept going for Alice. All the years he had hidden her away when they came for their food an now here on the brink of freedom he was dead; his soulless shell wasted and shattered. She just wanted to lie down beside her father and die. Now he would never know freedom; it was so close, he must have sensed it. She had always known life was cruel and unfair, she was lost, hollow and her heart had been ripped out of her chest; empty she wanted nothing now, but her father, his gentle laugh and his sparkling green eyes.

Freedom was a hollow husk in the wind and she didn't want it, not without him. She had no one else in the galaxy and she was all alone.

The uncontrollable sobbing and sorrow ripped through her body again. The ship shook violently.

Bella was still beside her, she slowly unwrapped Alice's arms from her father. Then a gentle pair of strong arms lifted her up cradling her, as she continued sobbing in grief. She didn't care anymore. Bella lifted her father's broken body and walked to the scout ship. Alice watched through her tears as Bella gently placed her father in a bed at the rear of the craft.

The wolves had vanished and were replaced by one huge man and a beautiful woman. Now there were people in the ship with her, strangers that she did not know, but her grief was so great that she didn't care.

Alice fell into a deep sleep full of sorrow and regret, sobbing in the arms of the blond haired stranger.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: I want to give a massive thank you and hugs to all the usual suspects :) for all their continued reviews and continued support are all fantastic you know who you all are and you rock ;).  
**

** As you may know this is my first fan fiction, so everything's quite new to me as a writer, however the amazing reviews, people putting me on your favorites and alerts lists have made it seem worth the worry that no one would like my wee story . You all rock ;) **

**The more the merrier.;)**

**I Hope you like the update, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 20**

Down on the planet's surface in her cosy warm cabin Rosalie stared out the window into the pink and purple dusky sky. Emmett and the others had been gone for twenty hours now; they had all rushed off at lightning speed to get the _Bitch_ back. Anger consumed her again as red flashed in front of her dark eyes, she screamed and kicked a stool across the cabin floor. How had it come to this, to be living in a backwater planet with monsters_, "yeah, well I'm a monster too"_ she thought angrily as she threw herself down onto the hammock.

Six years ago she had had it all, a handsome husband and two beautiful twin girls, _"Emma and Laura, they'd be six now"_ she thought sadly as a tear rolled slowly down her cheek. Her husband Tom looked so much like Edward that they could have been twins. When she had arrived on the planet it was that fact alone which had confused and upset her most.

She had met her husband eight years ago at a Tracer Star ship conference. Tom was strong, loving, kind and gentle, he'd been the Head of the Space Cruiser fleet she had been assigned to. He had been impressed by her mind, and her body. She laughed softly as she remembered.

It had been a whirlwind romance and they had been married within a month of meeting. As Tom was from an extremely wealthy, and government trusted family; they had been permitted to conceive a child. It had come as a huge surprise to both of them that Rosalie was expecting twins, a rare occurrence on Earth. Tom was so proud of her when Emma and Laura were born and they became his whole life. To become a mother or father of twins on earth was extraordinary and they became almost like celebrities overnight.

Rosalie stood up and crossed the cabin to retrieve a drink of lemon infused water; she then sat down on the love seat Emmett had made them. Sinking back into her thought she remembered her beautiful honey blond haired daughters. They had blond hair just like hers, but they also had their fathers beautiful green eyes. They were treated like princesses and were completely spoiled by Tom. Her life had been full of love, sunshine and children's laughter up until six months before she had been taken and brought here.

She remembered one day that Tom had come home from work, deep in thought and exhausted looking. She had tried to cheer him up but nothing seemed to work, he only said that he had some big decision to make regarding the company and when he decided she would be first to know. He told her not to worry her sweet little head and that everything would work out for the best.

She had only gone for a routine check-up at the Ontario clinic, the next thing she was conscious of was waking up on a grassy mound with the strangest feeling of nausea and she had amnesia, just as Bella had done after her. Now she was trapped here in this godforsaken rockpile feeling paranoid and very alone. Rosalie missed her beautiful children and her loving husband and the desolation of losing them felt like someone had cut her beating heart from her chest; it hurt so much that some days she felt like she couldn't go on.

From outside her cabin she heard a loud sound like wood snapping,. "_Strange"_ she thought_," there shouldn't be anyone outside. They've all gone to save Miss 'Help me, I'm in a coma' girl."_

"_Alright I'll take a look, maybe it's a bear that's gotten lost_" she thought with concern.

She tuned off the lights and looked out the window.

"Shit!" she swore. It was the men they had killed today. Or thought they had. Only here they were outside and sneaking up on her cabin. _"What the Hell, what are they?"_ She thought as her mind scrambled for ideas.

The nine men she had seen killed earlier that morning were creeping stealthily towards her home, the two that had been drowned by Emmett and herself and the other seven that they had disposed of. She knew they were all dead, as she knew they had no pulses earlier. But here they were at her cabin except for their tattered uniforms there was no evidence that they had suffered any trauma from their deaths earlier today.

"_What to do... " _her mind raced trying to pull a plan together; anything that might ensure she would survive this attack.

The men reached the dark wooden door, it wasn't locked; the first one cautiously edged the door open with the barrel of his gun and looked inside.

"Nothing, there's no one here." the scout announced.

"There was a human here a minute ago, where did they go?" said the leader. "Look out back, maybe they ran away. Your incompetence is starting to annoy me Soldier." he sneered.

Three of the soldiers checked outside the rear of the cabin. "No one here; the heart beat was here a minute before we came in. The only life sign is coming from something in the corner, probably a small rodent by the heart rate and the signature of the heartbeat."

The soldiers turned to stare at the small brown mouse in the corner of the room.

"You don't think that's him, do you?" Whispered the short bald vampire.

"I don't know, it could be. There are stranger things going on in this place, maybe we should just grab it ?" asked the black haired vampire.

They both dived forward onto the floor to catch the small rodent when it suddenly scurried under the door and ran through the thick black forest floor.

"Must get to the lake... must get to the lake... " Rosalie repeated her mantra in her head.

She could sense the danger around her, birds of prey lived in the trees and they sat watching her journey with interest. She saw the vampires trying to find her, but her presence was too small and insignificant for them to find her in this environment.

She suddenly lost sight of them when a large tawny owl decided she looked like a very tasty morsel. The owl in flight reached down with his claws and tried to secure his meal; unfortunately right before him the tasty morsel suddenly turned into a large grey snarling wolf. The vampires heard the screech and saw the flash of the owl's wings, but Rosalie was off again as fast as she could running through the dark thick forest heading to the crescent lake.

She reached the lake just as a sharp pain stabbed her thigh on her left leg; shocked, she metamorphosed back in to her human form. Darkness was pulling her into unconsciousness.

The vampires saw the wolf stop and fall just before it reached the lake. They walked over to find blond beautiful naked human female lying in the place where the wolf had fallen. Surprised registered on their faces as they smiled at each other. Rosalie screamed as the largest vampire grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. The pain in her leg and shock drove her down and her world went black.

She woke to the horrible sucking sound and pain in her neck, her eyes opened and she couldn't move her arms or legs. One of the soldiers was drinking her blood "_Fuck, vampires !" _her mind screamed.

"I think she's waking up, my turn next," the bald Vampire said leering at her_._

" _Hell no !" _she thought._" She hadn't come half way across the galaxy had her genetic makeup alter against her will to wind up dead at the hand of these fuck wits !"_

"What's happening?" the dark haired Vampire said as Rosalie started to change.

She vanished before they could shoot her again. "Where there hell is she now?"

She had become a microscopic flea; she fluttered around trying to get away and once under the door she turned into a golden butterfly, which was very common in the forest.

"Where the hell did she go?"

"I don't think we'll find her now, let's get back to the landing site and wait for them to return with our ship."

Just then a silvery purple tentacle slid under the dark water as Rosalie found safety in the abyss of the crescent lake.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: I want to give a massive thank you for all the reviews, ********people putting me on your favorites and alerts lists, You all rock ;) **

**The more the merrier.;)**

***I'm going on holiday (camping) for two weeks , and I wont be able to update till I get back. ( No signal for the dongale, ooh woe is me, lol)  
**

**I Hope you like the update, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 21**

The mammoth black leviathan battle ship exploded and was completely obliterated twenty two minutes after the small craft had got to a safe distance, it sent huge shock waves into space, pushing the small vehicles toward the blue planet below.

Bella, Edward, Emmett, Angela and Jacob let out a huge sigh of relief; Alice was oblivious to the chaos going on around her. Jasper looked down compassionately on her small sleeping form, his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Can you tell what's on her mind?" Bella asked with concern.

"She dreaming of her father…. She's very fragile." he murmured.

"Alice… is really strong…. She helped me escape. I'm going to look after her, she needs to know she's safe and free, she has no one now but us. I hope you can all help me."

"Oh, of course Bella, if Alice is your friend she'll fit in great with the rest of our family." Angela put her hand gently on Bella's arm as Jacob and Jasper nodded in approval. Edward sat quietly at the helm guiding the ship through the hundreds of tiny escape pods and scout ships on their exodus to the planet below.

Edward safely landed back at the welcoming Crescent Lake.

"Bella, are you Ok? We've landed?" Edward grabbed her shoulders lightly waking her from her reverie.

"Yes, yes. Still in shock I think." She said shaking her head in disbelief.

He helped her gently down from the scout ship. Everyone got out slowly glad to smell the clean fresh air again.

Jasper took Alice's limp sleeping body to Angela's cabin since it was closest. As he put her gently onto the bed he stroked her head and black pixie hair gently, memorising her soft feminine features; her soft pink lips, the dimples on her cheeks and her small button nose. He sighed. Turning slowly he walked out the door and retuned to help the others. Jacob and Emmett took Alice's fathers body to the nearby forest glade and started to prepare a grave for his final resting place.

"Wake up Alice." Jasper whispered, shaking her shoulder gently. "It's time."

She stirred and looked up into the most stunning pair of mercury silver eyes she had ever seen. _"Maybe this is a dream; I've died and gone to heaven."_ she thought dreamily.

"No… you're not dead ...you're very much alive, thank goodness." a soft velvet voice said chuckling.

"Hi, my name's Jasper, my friend Bella told me you're Alice. She said you helped her escape?" he asked softly.

She nodded her head slowly " Yes, I'm Alice, but I didn't save Bella…she saved me, she saved everyone." Alice whispered as the pain in her heart returned.

"Yes, she does that sometimes." He smiled gently looking into her sad brown eyes.

"Where is she ?" Alice asked looking around.

"Oh, she's catching up with friends, she'll be back soon." he said with sad eyes.

"Where's my father?" she asked quietly, eyes downcast as the pain was still sharp in her heart.

"Waiting for you, he's in the glade. It's quite a peaceful magical place. I'll take you there now if you'd like?" He said holding out his hand, she placed her tiny hand in his as he led her to her father's final resting place.

It was quiet and peaceful in the glade, the bright golden sunshine diffused sending sparkling colour dancing through the leaves of the giant trees with only the sound of the birds and insects to be heard. The summer flowers were in full bloom; orange, blues and lilacs and the stream bubbled quietly a short distance away. It was such a beautiful place that Alice started to softly weep; tears silently fell from her sad golden brown eyes rolling down her pale cheeks and dropping gently onto the ground.

"He would have loved it here, you're right it is magical." she whispered to Jasper.

She picked some of the wild flowers from around the glade then kneeling down she placed them gently on her father's grave.

"I think he would have been upset if you had given up." Jasper looked down at her, she was beautiful, so small and delicate and had the saddest eyes he had ever seen; it made his heart ache.

"Yes, you're right he would have been angry." she sighed.

"What will I do now, I've no one." she said looking deep into the forest.

"Well... you've got me." he smiled shyly. "And Bella and the others, we're all your family now."

Bella and the others all stood by Alice's father's grave; Alice felt numb - no tears, just an empty void sitting where her heart should be. Jasper said some quiet words, followed by Bella. Alice felt herself being turned around by Bella as she was escorted back to the cabin where she fell into a deep exhausting sleep.

Everyone stood around the beautiful glade, each one deep in thought. Bella whispered "would it be alright if I could continue staying here?" They all stared at her in disbelief.

"I understand what a shock it must have been to find out I'm some sort of abnormal super vampire. And to also be related to the Volturi king… monsters. It sure as hell surprised me, god I don't even drink blood. I still don't believe it but I promise if you let me stay I'll be the very same person you've always known. I won't be any trouble... Please can I stay?" She said concern thick in her voice.

Angela grabbed Bella and gave her a huge crushing hug, suddenly everyone was around her hugging her too.

"Of course we want you here, we didn't put our lives in danger to rescue you just for you to leave. Please don't be silly Bella. You're one of our family now." Angela said smiling. Jacob, Jasper and Emmett patted her back affectionately. "Silly, Bella, you belong with us, you're my friend."Jasper said smiling kindly.

Bella looked up, but Edward was standing away from the others looking down at the grave. Her heart fell like a stone sinking deep into the blackest depths of the ocean.

Angela looked around and saw Edward standing alone at the far side of the glade. "Ok, we need to move, I've a young woman in my cabin that needs some help to recover from her loss. I'd also like to find out where they all came from. We've got hundreds of people with no shelter and food and we need to sort that situation as soon as possible. Jacob, Jasper, lets go !" she grabbed each of their arms and off they went.

"I'm going for a swim; I'm going to find Rosalie, something must have spooked her." Jasper said; he read her thoughts and he now knew she was hiding in the lake. "I'm going to go and find out what happened to her selfish ass. I'm really glad your back Bella" Emmett said smiling, giving her a quick hug and kiss on her cheek. He whispered in her ear : "Edwards an idiot, give him a chance." and slowly turned to walk away.

Bella moved to walk away, Edward had scorned her, his rejection stung and she desperately wanted to deal with her hurt alone. She had been through hell to get back for him and now he had ignored her. She had given this man her heart and now he didn't want it. She was devastated and the pain of it crushed her chest, she couldn't breathe. Her head hung down, heavy with sorrow and anguish.

"Please...Don't go." he whispered.

"Why? You obviously don't want me here, I think you made that quite clear." Tears blurred her vision.

"Why would you think that?" he said surprise in his eyes as he grabbed for her hand.

She moved it away; far too fast for him to catch.

"I need to be alone "she said dejected, pain shone in her brown eyes;

Then she vanished.

Shock and fear shook Edwards' body." Bella... BELLA...BELLA?" he screamed.

"Come back... I need you." He sunk down on his knees "What have I done?"

Despair overcame him, he got up slowly feeling numb and walked back to the cabin alone.

He threw himself down in his hammock, the silence in the room brought only sharp stabs of pain to his heart. When he closed his eyes he saw the most stunning pair of coffee coloured eyes. The hurt and anguish shone from these beautiful eyes and penetrated his very soul.

"_Why couldn't I have just went over with the others, to give her a hug"_ Stupid, stupid fool he thought wearily.

"_So what if she didn't want me, at least she would still have been here." _he shook his head

"_I'm such a fool"_

"_I drove her away, god she moved so fast... How can I ever get her back?" _His head was throbbing in pain.

"_I don't want to be alone again... I love her with my whole being, she makes me whole."_ grief and regret sat heavily on his shoulders .The sun was fading and she was out there alone.

As he lay in his cabin alone, everything reminded him of Bella as he could smell her jasmine and orchid scent which clung to the whole cabin

He rose slowly from the hammock, stepping out of the cabin and into the night. He started to run, following her scent through the huge green forest and into the longest night of his life.

"I will find her and I will bring her back". He swore. "Fool of a man." he thought as the wind whipped by his face.

The debris from the colossal battleship explosion fell for weeks after, most of the huge parts of the ship that hadn't burned up in the atmosphere had ended up in the ocean, sinking into deep black oblivion; a few huge pieces had fallen to the surface of the planet itself.

The human survivors of the crash had landed all over the globe. Due to the communication devices within the escape pods and scout ships, the survivors were able to keep in touch with Angela and Jacob, and each other. Jacob and Emmett and some other survivors had quickly learned to fly the scout ship and they would help pick up stranded survivors in the most remote areas and bring them back to the more populated part of the planet. Angela had organised a hospital of sorts for some of the injured and malnourished survivors and their children. The survivors from the ship had to lean heavily on the support of Bella's new family and looked to them as their saviours, and their leaders.

There was no sign of any Volturi vampire survivors as yet, if they had landed they were keeping silent as they would be outnumbered and alone.

Jacob and Jasper knew the stupid mistake Edward had made ignoring his mate after all she had been through. They all hoped and prayed he would find her and bring her back safely home. They knew Bella would return once she worked things out as she had promised to look after Alice, something that Jasper had taken upon himself.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her)**

**Authors Note: I want to give a massive thank you for all the reviews, ********people putting me on your favorites and alerts lists, You all rock ;) **

******You may know that this is my first fanfiction but a Very Special Thanks to my 100th reviewer Sujari6, also special thanks to my very first reviewer Mireads. I'm so pleased that I've received so many wonderful reviews and to think there are over 100 now, you are all Amazing :)  
**

**The more the merrier.;)**

**I'm on holiday (camping) for two weeks , and I found a signal for my dongle yay me , lol ;)  
**

**Let me know what you think of my story and I Hope you like the wee update, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 22**

There was a loud knock at the front door of Jaspers cabin. He sighed and got up out of his hammock, he went to the door and opened it slowly looking for the nuisance that had invaded his peace

"Hi Jasper, can I crash here?" Emmett, sighed with frustration and sadness.

"Sure ….no problem ….How's Rosalie?" He asked, letting him into the large main room.

"I don't know and really don't care. I'm sick of her man; I'm going to build my own cabin starting tomorrow." He yawned.

"I could do with some help if that's ok? I'll ask Jacob and Edward too."

"Of course, I think Jacob will help too." he said quietly.

"What about Edward?"

"He left." he mumbled

"What do you mean left, Jasper?"

"Look no one knows, but Bella left this afternoon and he's gone to ask… no beg her to come back."

"Why would she leave?"

"I don't know why she left Emmett, just like I don't know why you're here and not with Rosalie. It's none of my business. Now grab a hammock, I'm exhausted." he said yawning with a stretch.

"Thanks again Jasper." He heard snoring coming from the other hammock.

Jasper woke early the next morning; he had arranged to meet Alice to give her a guided tour of the surrounding area.

Emmett rolled over "What should I do Jasper. I'm so sick of Rosalie's drama and secrets?" he asked sadly.

"Look Emmett, I love you like a brother but you need to speak to her about what happened when we were off planet. You also need to ask her about her life before she was abducted. She holds a lot of pain and anguish inside her and you need to help her. If you love her you'll try again." he said softly. He cared for the big lug and hated to see him so upset.

"If she doesn't agree, I'll help you build another cabin. It looks like we'll have quite a few to build in the coming weeks." he said pulling his soft brown leather trousers on and quickly grabbing a black t shirt.

"Good Luck, Em !" he called as he stepped outside his cabin.

Alice sat on the soft mossy green grass, she ran her fingers softly through the blades, "_it tickles"_ she though. As a child she couldn't remember anything other than the blood red plasma glass floor of the holding cell. She hadn't seen grass before, or the bright golden sun which hurt her eyes and she felt like a child lost at sea.

She saw Jasper come over the hill; he gave her a smile and a small wave. _"God, he's so handsome."_ she thought.

He smirked at her _"Oh damn , he can read my mind!"_ She was mortified.

"Now, now little darling no need to be embarrassed. I think you're beautiful too." has smiled as he reached her side.

Jasper took her hand in his "Let me show you around your new world Alice. I want you to be happy here. If you need anything…anything at all… or just someone to talk to I'd like to be here for you." he said sincerely.

"Thanks Jasper, It's all so new, please try to be patient with me. I miss my father so much. But I know he would have loved it here. This world's majestic and stunning and he would be happy that I'm safe and free… I think I'll be alright. I just want to say thanks for looking after me. You're so kind and I feel a little lost" she mumbled.

He put his fingers gently under her chin and tilted her head up so that she met his eyes. "Alice, I want to take care of you, I understand everything is new and strange here but I will be with you every step of the way….. if you want me,"

"Oh yes, Jasper I'd like that, you make me feel safe and at peace for the first time in my life, thank you." she smiled, squeezing his hand gently.

"Let's go then, I'll teach you everything I know and more. " he laughed feeling content for the first time in years.

Alice thought he sounded so cheerful, she started to believe that her fate might have been changed and that she was going to be happy for once in her very young life.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her). Athough this original sci fi story is my baby :)  
**

**Authors Note: I want to give a massive thank you for all the reviews, ********people putting me on your favorites and alerts lists, You all rock ;) ****The more the merrier.;)**

******A big shout out to celia azul , who has just moved into a historical family home , good luck and all the best in your new home :)**

******For all the American cousins out there (I'm scottish) have a wonderful 4th of July :)  
**

**I'm on holiday (camping) for two weeks , and I found a signal for my dongle yay me , lol ;)  
**

**Let me know what you think of my story and I Hope you like the update, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 23 **

Bella spent three lonely days circling the great viridian evergreen forest situated on the west side of the blue ridged mountain.

She missed her new family, _" I hope they're alright, …even thick-headed Edward"_ she thought sadly.

"I just need some time to process this nightmare." she mumbled to herself. She knew someone was tracking her, she had sensed their life force for the last several hours, without knowing why, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that they weren't hostile._" Must be my super gift._" she thought cynically

In the distance she spotted a large overhanging boulder, she jumped up clearing the twenty foot overhanging ledge. Sitting gently down on the massive mossy rock, yellow-green shrubby lichen covered every surface. _"Nice, soft and springy!" _she sniggered. She slowly lay down on her back; gazing up at the beautiful fluffy white clouds flowing gently across the bright blue sky.

She heard someone lightly clear their throat; she sat up slowly. Looking down below the ledge, there stood a tall man, around 6 foot 3. He had dark brown shoulder length hair and wore a survival suit identical to that of the men she had destroyed earlier. His safety helmet visor was down.

"Excuse me miss, are you Bella Swan? The stranger spoke softly.

"Why, who's asking?" she questioned suspiciously.

"I'm Marcus, I need to speak to Bella Swan urgently, do you know where she might be?"

She watched him squirm under her steely gaze, _"I could take him easily, no need to hide"_ she thought.

" You've found her …I'm Bella Swan"

"Could I speak with you? I can come up there if you like." Marcus asked sincerely.

She could sense that he wasn't a threat, a lavender aura surrounded him and Bella knew he could be trusted.

"Come on up Marcus, we can talk up here." She said moving back to give him some room.

Marcus jumped up, clearing the ledge. He stepped slowly onto the mossy green surface.

His hand extended in welcome - "Thank you, Bella, it's so good to finally meet you." she shook his gauntlet covered hand forcefully.

"I know that you don't know me, but I've watched over you since you were born - September the 13th – right?" he swallowed, seeing Bella's eye brows arch. He continued. "If I may I'd like to start at the beginning."

"Carry on,… take a seat " Bella said indicating that he should sit down beside her.

"Bella you now know of Aro, and Caius I presume?

She nodded her head. "Yes, great grandpa one, and my husband to be." she said sarcastically.

"Yes,…well, Aro is my Brother. When he came up with the horrendous plan of marrying you off to Caius, my other brother, your great uncle, and then agreed to share you with other top vampires, I was furious and, quite frankly, disgusted. I had helped your parents and their parents before them, ensure that they remain anonymous to my brothers. Unfortunately your father and mother have been in the 'limelight' you might say. Since the research they are leading has the potential to cure the curse of vampirism and other genetic curses, Aro decided that you would be the price they paid for their insolence".

"Fucking, unbelievable!" she swore softly.

"I had found out their initial plan, unfortunately too late and they had already taken you to the clinic. I sent in a special extraction team; they removed you and put you onto the other ship. I had to keep you hidden; that's why I had you sent to 'New Eden'."

"This planets called 'New Eden', why?" she asked, confused.

"More than a millennium ago on Earth, a group of extremely rich and extremely prolific scientific minds came together. They calculated when their sun would die and then go super nova. They had arranged that ten dead planets were to be terra formed - one for each of the scientists, their families and research teams. Unfortunately only six of the ten planets were able to be terraformed. The scientists carried on and the six planets where born, Earth, Serenity, Tranquillity, New Eden, Myriad Phoenix, and Terra Nova"

"How do you know so much about this Marcus?" she asked, her steely brown eyes staring him down.

"Well, we of the Volturi like to keep tabs on our food sources…. Anyway after the scientists' initial findings of Earths dying sun and me being the lead scientist of the Volturi family, it was agreed that I join the Earth scientists. I would also secretly continue to keep tabs on your ancestors keeping them safe and under the radar of my brothers. It took two hundred and fifty years to get the terra forming underway, within which time I changed ten of the best into vampires to prolong their longevity, thus ensuring our continued success of creating six brand new worlds"

"You changed those men, what about their families?" Bella asked with revulsion.

"Bella,…They begged me,. They knew the life expectancy for genetically modified humans was only two hundred years .They wanted to see their work continued with them at the helm, they wanted to see the fruits of their labour. I had to be careful and continue the secret; no one knew the scientists had been changed into vampires. And no one could know. Their families continued to benefit from the changes made, some of them changed their wives, unable to live in a world without their one love…..anyway, five hundred years after the first research postulated that Earth was doomed, all the new plants were up and running. Unfortunately New Eden was my world Bella, research indicated that we had missed a symbiotic life-form which lay dormant under the earth; when we terra formed the planet the team that was attached to my world each fell into a deep sleep. When they awoke each had a different genetic makeup from when they had arrived…..Listen Bella this was the safest place to put you, I had to keep you safe – you're my niece too. Aro and Caius didn't know about New Eden. You, your parents and siblings are the only real family I have. I'm sorry your genetics have been screwed up, but I'm extremely pleased you survived." He said with a bright smile.

"But how did grandpa Aro and Caius find me?" she sneered.

"One of the rescue team assigned to save you was caught and tortured, he gave up your position and he also identified me as instigator. Aro decided I needed punished for my part and decided he would destroy New Eden, my world. Then of course you destroyed the battleship - with a little help from me, I did know the self-destruct sequence!" he smiled happily;

"_Goodness, he looks really scary when he smiles "_Bella thought

"Okay Uncle Marcus, what now; when can I go home?"

"I'm so sorry Bella, the Sun went super nova and destroyed the Earth while you were in deep stasis."

"What ?….No ..No "she cried, "what about my parents and the rest of my family?" despair seeped into her soul.

"They're fine Bella, they're on the planet Myriad Phoenix, I moved them there right after you were abducted." He clasped his hand in hers gesturing happiness." They're all safe Bella." She leaned heavily against his shoulders with a sense of relief and emotion.

"Thank you God…. Thank you God." she chanted to herself.

" Shouldn't that be, thank you Uncle Marcus?" He smirked down at her.

She looked up into his blood red eyes, tears of joy roll down her soft pink cheeks" Yes. Thanks Uncle Marcus."

"What happened to Aro and Caius?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"That's the problem, they escaped in a shuttle. "

"Where did they go? Are they on the planet, do I have to go and capture them?" she said standing ready to go.

"No Bella, they never landed, they're on their way to Volturi. It should take them about a hundred earth years." he whispered.

"What, can't we stop them?" she said searching his crimson eyes.

"No. we've a while before they return with the Armada. They will probably want to destroy New Eden, selfish bastards, but by then I should have the planets defences up and running and online."

"We'll all be dead by then." she sighed

"What?….no….. definitely not, with the symbiotic life form working in harmony with you and the others modified genes, you won't age." he said sheepishly.

"At all? " she whispered.

"No aging at all, we studied the terra forma engineers for decades. They never aged on the planet's surface. Once removed from New Eden the engineers started aging again but only after twenty years. None wanted to return to the planet and their secret died with them."

"God Marcus, my head hurts….. I can't believe this has happened."

"We'll be alright Bella, I can help you and be your friend" he said sincerely.

"Well just now I'm trying to get some time to sort out why my mate is a dumpling, honestly he has no clue." she sighed.

"Do you wish me to kill him?" Marcus asked seriously.

"NO…. I love him….. He just needs some time to see what he really wants." she mumbled.

"Is he some kind of fool?" Marcus asked in disbelief.

"No,…well,…Yes!" she laughed lightly.

"He and I need some time apart; I'm going to continue my trek." She said getting to her feet "You need to go over to the east, past the mountain ridge and down to the crescent lake. You need to meet with Jacob, Angela, Jasper and Emmett. Tell them I sent you and I'll be coming back real soon" She gave Marcus a hug and jumped down from the boulder." Watch out for Rosalie, she's a real bitch."

Bella called behind her; "See you later Uncle Marcus…" The words floated back through the bright green forest as he found himself standing alone.

"What an amazing girl my niece is." Marcus smiled as he made his way toward the crescent lake.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her). Athough this original sci fi story is my baby :)  
**

**Authors Note: I want to give a massive thank you for all the great reviews, ********people putting me on your favorites and alerts lists, You all rock ;) ****The more the merrier.;)**

**I'm on holiday (camping) for two weeks and writing up a storm , and I found a signal for my dongle yay me , lol ;)  
**

**Please Let me know what you think of my story and I hope you like the update, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 24**

On the west side of the Blue Ridge Mountain Edward ran slowly through the freezing crystal blue waterfall, it fell from a ridge with staggering power over a thousand feet above him. "_I need to get this blood and the smell of death off of me."_ he thought. He ran back through, stopping under the powerful crushing water; he let the grime and blood wash away the stress of the last few days searching for his Bella.

He stepped out of the torrent and slowly removed his leather vest and trousers. He laid his brown weather beaten hides down on a large boulder; lay down beside them and closed his eyes. The sun was high in the sky; it beat down deliciously heating his naked skin and drying his clothes. The heat and warmth soothed his body, his muscles began to relax and he started to doze lightly.

A shadow fell across his eyes, he jumped up suddenly aware he was very naked. "Well, well, well", the man smirked looking him up and down. "You must be Edward?".

Edward grabbed his now dry trousers and hurriedly put them on. "Who are you? Do I know you? " he asked, confused that the stranger should know his name. His first instinct was that this might be a soldier from one of the escape pods that survived the exploding Leviathan Battleship.

"No we haven't been introduced, but I understand you are mated to my niece."

"Your niece?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yes, Bella Swan." he said frowning

"Bella…..; you're related to my Bella. Have you seen her?" he asked, his heart suddenly speeding up.

"Yes, she's my niece several times removed and to answer your question, yes I did see her -yesterday. As for her being 'your Bella' Edward, why is it that my niece is wandering around this world with no mate travelling beside her, while there are possibly hostile Volturi vampire survivors? "He spat bitterly

"Why would I tell you anything, I don't even know who you are?" Edward moved forward into Marcus's face; their noses almost touching; Marcus sensed the tension in Edward from his invasion of his personal space.

"Marcus; my name is Marcus Volturi, Mr Cullen. Now, if you want to remain alive I would suggest that you step off out of my face. The only reason that you remain breathing is the fact that my niece Bella doesn't want you dead. I really couldn't care less if you live another day, although my niece and your great grandfather may be a tad upset." he glared challengingly into Edward eyes.

"What do you mean my great grandfather? Which one?" he asked stepping back suddenly from Marcus.

"Carlisle Cullen, the lead scientist from the United Federation of America. Your, great, great, great Grandfather."

"How could you possibly know my ancestor, he died over five hundred years ago"

"Carlisle happens to be a very good friend of mine. He has watched your progress from afar Mr Cullen and was extremely proud of your scientific achievements in Helioseismology and Quantum physics. He even boasted that you were walking in his footsteps; he was delighted Mr Cullen".

"I can't believe this, my family thought he'd died in a lab explosion." disbelief clouded his mind.

"Yes, well, that had to be staged; needs must for secrecy. Anyway he was furious when you were arrested and he asked for my help with your rescue. I had to set up the plan for your extraction and subsequent rescue. I couldn't send you to his planet 'Serenity' that would have been the first place the authorities of the federation would look, so it had to be 'New Eden' my planet"

Edward stumbled back; sitting down shakily onto the warm grass he put his head in hands.

"I've been here for five years" he whispered "Was he ever going to come and rescue me? How long was I in stasis before I was dumped here?" looking up at Marcus in despair

""Two hundred years….., look Edward we kept you hidden in stasis for as long as we could. You had the skills to survive on 'New Eden'. God, you're a farmer's son, if anyone could do it you could…Carlisle was trying to get your family and fiancé to safety, without raising suspicion with the authorities. Carlisle knew of the symbiotic life form but he thought you would survive, just as the original terra-forming engineers survived".

"Who the hell made you and Carlisle Gods? Who gave you the power to decide a man's fate?" he spat vehemently.

"Carlisle and I did what we had to; we took the opportunity to save the people most dear to us. Would you have preferred your grandfather let you die in a Federation Correctional Facility, while they brain cleaned you until you were no longer you, a shell of your former self? And I would let Volturi burn and turn to ash to keep my Bella safe.

"My family, are they safe?" Edward mumbled.

"Yes they're with your grandfather; they decided to make the change".

"Change, what are you talking about?" Edward said suddenly confused.

"They're vampires; however you grandfather has them all draining animals. Silly man, really."

"I feed on animals." he whispered.

"Good, good, just like your family and your fiancé." Marcus said with a steely gaze.

"I don't have a fucking fiancé anymore we separated after I was charged and jailed. But I do have a life mate, with whom I love with my all my soul, 'My Bella" he stared back challengingly.

"Your life mate that's travelling all by herself?, your life mate that is still a virgin !. Yes I can tell…... The life mate you have still to claim, Mr Cullen. Now forgive me if I'm wrong, but to have a life mate one needs to have made love to that life mate. Is there a problem Mr Cullen?. You don't seem to have any claim on my niece. But there is another who has a claim on you. Why would I risk the happiness of my Bella, Mr Cullen.? When her so called life mate isn't man enough to do the job, and also explain to her that they are not life mates?" Marcus snarled showing his fangs and with lightning speed grabbed Edward by the neck.

"She's so young; we were taking it slow when your brothers decided to transport her off world for their sick scheme. She's mine and no one else's. And I don't need some archaic ancestor demanding I take her virginity." He snarled back grabbing Marcus's arms.

"What about your fiancés claim, Oh what was her name again, Tanya, Mr Cullen?. You did sleep with her did you not?"

"That was fucking years ago, when I was a man not a monster".

"So now you're a monster, its ok for my niece?" he growled, still holding onto his neck.

"And it's you and my grandfather's fault that that happened. We're going round in circles here Marcus. I need Bella in my life, I love her and I'll claim her as soon as she forgives me for being a tool. Tanya was an arranged match agreed by my father and her father. I have no love for her, she's selfish and narcissistic and the engagement was broken when she gave me back the ring at the court house. She has no claim over me. I'm Bella's, she's independent and focused on what she wants, and if she wants to wait till we make love then we wait. No one will be telling her what to do. So back off …..NOW !" Edward growled back, knocking Marcus's hands from his neck.

"Good answer" Marcus smiled "I had to be sure you were the one for Bella, not some Neanderthal thinking she was his to claim."

"Go find her Edward and explain about being a life mate and what it means, give her the choice and let her decide."

"I will". Edward said turning to run.

"Wait, what about the others; do you know why they're here?"

"Of course I do, it's my planet, nothing happens on New Eden without my knowledge. So yes I know exactly who's here and why they're here".

"Marcus, why are they here?"

"Not your questions to ask Edward, now haul ass, go find my niece." he said gesturing with his head as Edward sped into the forest. .


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her). Athough this original sci fi story is my baby :)  
**

**Authors Note: I want to give a massive thank you for all the great reviews, ********people putting me on your favorites and alerts lists, You all rock ;) ****The more the merrier.;)**

** My story is rated M for violence (which you have already read) swearing and some Lemons**

*****LEMON ALERT **- Warning if you are underage please DO NOT read this chapter. You can follow on from the next one and still get the main gist of the story. Thanks you :)**

**This is my first attempt at writing lemons so please let me know what you think. :)**

**I'm still on holiday (camping) 2nd week and writing up a storm , and I found a signal for my dongle yay me , lol ;)  
**

**Please Let me know what you think of my story overall and I hope you like the update, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 25**

After his enlightening confrontation with Marcus it took Edward several gruelling days to track Bella down. He sprinted swiftly, searching all through the great evergreen forest for any sign of her, only stopping to feed on two grizzly bears on the way. He knew that Bella had crossed the Western mountain range and continued on through a second massive deciduous forest. She'd left behind her a trail of mass-destruction knocking down several enormous trees on her way. "_She really is growing stronger" _he thought.

Edward eventually found Bella sitting forlornly on a white golden sandy beach at the end of the forest; it stretched for miles in both directions and the aqua green ocean waves soothingly caressed the shore line. He watched her silently from his vantage point at the forests edge, feeling dejected and alone.

Bella sat lost in her own thoughts for what seemed like hours, slowly running her fingers through the damp golden sand. She started drawing circles with her fingers in the sand as she focused intently on the sparkling grains running through her fingertips.

She stood up slowly, shaking the light sand from the clothes that she'd received on the battleship. She ran her fingers through her soft golden brown hair shaking the silvery sand from each long brown strand.

She slowly began to undress; she peeled off the soft nu buck boots, putting them down gently on a single black volcanic rock situated behind her. She removed her daggers, her black corset and silver blouse and finally shimmied out of her black trousers. All Edward could do was to watch in awe and wonder, as she stood gloriously naked before him. She was his Venus and he could love no other; he knew this in the very depths of his soul.

She lay the rest of her clothes delicately on the black rock behind her and walked purposefully into the blue crystal clear water.

Edward remained transfixed as he stood at the edge of the giant viridian forest, her stunning body etched in his memory forever.

Bella started to swim majestically straight out to sea.

"_What the hell is she doing, for all she knew there could be behemoth monsters in the unfathomable blue ocean, ready and willing to attack her."_

He walked warily down the sandy path to the clear aqua blue water's edge. Some surf suddenly crashed violently onto the beach and foamed white against the sand at his feet. He had been patiently waiting but couldn't see her in the ocean any more.

Pulling off his trousers and vest Edward started to walk into the blue icy cold water. He shivered, this was much colder than he had imagined it would be. He started to swim out in the same direction that Bella had gone.

He headed out for about a mile and still he couldn't find her, panic started to creep into his heart. He'd come so far to apologise; he couldn't lose her now.

He brought in all of his focus, searching with his mind specifically for the void that Bella's psyche had become since she returned from the Volturian Battleship. With vampire stealth he cut through the water like a shark, swimming swiftly towards his goal. His telepathic power could locate her faster now, suddenly he located the blank void of her mind. She was five miles out towards the North, swimming leisurely in the ocean. He swam straight at her, this had gone on long enough and she was coming home with him.

It didn't take long to reach her; she was floating on her back, face up looking at the wispily cloudy blue sky. Edward swam up stealthily beside her; she gasped and caught her breath, choking on the brine as she tried to continue treading water.

"Please don't go Bella? I have to talk to you. Please don't leave me again." Edward pleaded as he

bobbed beside her.

She gasped in shock as he had taken her unawares. "I won't leave or swim away, if we really need to talk then start talking Edward." she said, pain and sorrow edging into her soft voice.

"I'm sorry about the other day, I was so stupid and I was afraid you couldn't love me anymore, especially when you saw my monster kill on the Battleship. That's why I wanted to talk to you alone at the forest glade, then you got angry because I didn't join the group. When I wanted to talk to you, you just vanished. It's like the world stopped turning, I can't live without you Bella, you are the centre of my universe. Even if you can't love me, I still want you in my life. I honestly would never, ever try to hurt you. I see that I have and that's unforgivable. I just wanted to explain." he said slowly.

"I'll understand if you don't feel the same about me, you saw what I became." He said looking deep into her tawny brown eyes.

"Yes, and you saw the monster that I became, Edward" she whispered "it gave me no pleasure to take a life and I took so many." she shook her head.

"But you saved over two and a half thousand people." he said sadly.

"Less than half of the total on that ship Edward." she sighed, the waves splashing onto her face.

"God, Bella you were lucky you got any of them out. They were on a vampire supply ship, none of them were going to survive once they reached the Volturian home world." he said, waves splashing gently against his broad shoulders.

"It didn't bother me that you turned into a vampire, good grief Edward you only eat animals!" she exclaimed. "I still love you. I thought I would never see you again. That's the reason I escaped. I wanted to be with you..." she whispered looking into his black eyes. "But when you didn't speak to me in the forest glade after the burial; the pain was unbearable. When all the others wanted me to stay, you said nothing. How do you think that made me feel?" she cried "knowing that you didn't want me any more."

"The same way you made me feel when you left me." he said with deep regret.

"I do want you Bella. I've always wanted you from the minute you arrived on this world. I tried to push you away; to keep you safe... I'm extremely dangerous and I would die if I hurt you, but now I've seen you in action, I don't think it's possible that I could even catch you .You're much stronger and faster than me." he smiled weakly.

"I'm blown away, you're so beautiful and I'm addicted to everything about you. I love you and want you to stay with me whether you're a vampire or not; forever." he whispered, kissing her soft pink lips and his arms reaching for her waist.

"I don't care what they think you are, you're my Bella and nothing will ever change that." he wrapped his arms tenderly around her.

"I love you Bella, I couldn't bear to be without you; I won't, especially when I want you to be my wife. Not the wife of some vampire general from a planet of monsters. I want _us_ to be life mates."

"You still love me?" She said quietly. "Even though I'm descended from Volturian vampire royalty." she shuddered.

"Of course I do." he whispered in her ear, nibbling it softly "Do you still love me, even though this world has changed me genetically and there's a symbiotic life force flowing through my veins?"

"Yes I do; but you really need to get over your hang ups Edward. I need a man that's willing to stay by my side and fight for me. Talk to me, tell me if there is a problem; communicate with me .Don't go hide in a corner and sulk. I need you to be with me100%, the real me. Can you do that Edward?... because if you can't, I can't marry you."

"Bella, please, please forgive me, please, I swear I'll try to be more attentive .I've been alone for so long and I'm new to all of this too, but I'll always have your back and I'll never let you down again….. I'm not saying that I won't fuck up occasionally now and then, but I love you, I've only ever loved you, you're it for me. Please, will you be my life mate?"

"I love you too Edward." she laughed and smiled. "Ok ….., let's do this." She pressed herself against him."

"I've missed you so much I thought I'd never see you again." he said, pulling her towards him.

"Not a chance; I was coming back to you whether I destroyed a Battleship or a planet." she breathed, wrapping her arms more tightly around his waist.

"Do you know; I believe you." he held her more tightly too. As they floated together in the deep azure crystal waters of the ocean the sun shone down on their bare skin.

He leaned over, his lips gently brushed against her pale soft lips. Then they were kissing passionately, the fire burned deep within her soul and she couldn't stop.

"I love you and I want you so much." she moaned gently biting his ear.

"Oh, god…" he moaned; kissing her sensual soft lips, he could taste her; she tasted and felt so good beside him. Their breathing became erratic. They stopped to catch their breath,

"I love you Bella, and I would be honoured if you would be my life mate."

"I thought we were?"

"We can only be life mates if we make love. I didn't tell you before as I didn't want to rush you. I can wait as long as you like Bella. I swear I will love you forever." He leaned down and gently kissed her salty pink lips.

She pulled him towards her again, kissing him more intensely and passionately.

"I want to be your life mate and your wife Edward, so yes, this is my choice and I'm ready."

She wrapped her longs athletic legs around his strong muscular waist ,pulling him flush to her. Edward kissed her soft pink lips pushing his tongue gently into her awaiting mouth, her tongue fighting for dominance. Bella ran her long supple fingers through is thick shaggy copper blond hair. Edward gently peppered kisses down her beautiful cream coloured neck paying special attention to the soft skin between her neck and collar bone, the urge to bite down and claim her washed over him. His hand trailed torturously slowly down her smooth shapely back to her beautiful pert ass and he grabbed it playfully. Bella felt his long smooth member grow hard as it lay trapped between her stomach and his _"Oh lord, he's huge."_ she thought.

With his other hand Edward drew circles in her hot wanting flesh till he circled and grasped her left breast, his head bent down to pull the rose pink bud into his mouth, lavishing it roughly with his hot wet tongue, as her peak hardened under his onslaught he sucked her breast hungrily into his mouth. "Oh, my god Edward….., so good… so good, please don't stop." Bella mumbled. "Oh I can't stop now darling, I need to make you mine Bella. I love you." Edwards' hand slid down lower trailing down to her nirvana, circling her tiny bundle of nerves; he started circling faster to reach vampire speed. Bella felt the tightening in her belly. "Please Edward, I need more." she mumbled.

"I need to get you ready Bella, I don't want to hurt you baby." He kissed her passionately again. Then turned is attention to her other breast kissing and lavishing her rose bud nipple. His hand slid further down her hot flesh, with one long finger he gently slid into her tight waiting heat. "God you're so tight baby, I don't want to hurt you." he whispered in her ear, nibbling tenderly. Edward added another finger then another and in a scissoring motion brought her to amazing release. Bella couldn't breathe, the fireworks that she felt exploding throughout her whole body made her shudder in pleasure with the force of her orgasm. "Edward…..".

"Did I hurt you Bella?" he murmured.

"No." she bit down on her bottom lip. "I just… want _more_…I want all of you Edward…. please."

"Anything for you Bella, but if it's too much ….. or too uncomfortable, I'll stop."

The rhythm of his thumb on her clit sped up and his long thick member started to move, sliding into her waiting heat, sliding deeper, stretching her tight hot pussy. Bella gasped at the intrusion. Edward suddenly stopped, letting her body become accustomed to his size and girth." Don't stop Edward, please it's only a little uncomfortable, please, I'm just stretching." she panted, desperate for more.

Kissing Bella passionately, Edward pushed through. "God Bella, I love you so much, so very much. He pulled out gradually then thrust smoothly sliding back in, he continued thrusting in and out, filling Bella with his thickness. Bella felt herself stretched and full as Edward continued to tease her clit mercilessly. "Come with me Bella ….so close baby…..please." They both came in unison. Bella screamed his name. Edward came so hard, chanting her name over and over. "Bella…..Bella…..Bella….."

And there, in the deep of the crystal clear ocean, they came together. Edward had waited so long to love this woman, and he would never lose her again. Bella had never felt so loved, and she had never loved anyone with this intensity or blissfullness. She knew in her heart and soul she would love Edward Cullen forever.

Later, after they made their way back to the shore, they lay wrapped in each other's arms lying on the soft golden white sandy beach. The sun was setting; golden fire danced in their eyes as the sun finally set below the horizon.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her). Athough this original sci fi story is my baby :)  
**

**Authors Note: I want to give a massive thank you for all the great reviews, ********people putting me on your favorites and alerts lists, You all rock ;) ****The more the merrier.;)**

Hi reviewer Leslie E (I can't PM you your privacy settings are on) Thank you for your review-_Nice, but pretty difficult to do all that while treading water..._

Absolutely right if Bella and Edward were human, 2 bodybags please lol. But Im going to get a T shirt with 'Vampires do it Treading water' ha ha lucky bandits. Thanks again.

**I'm still on holiday lol ;)  
**

**Please let me know what you think of my story, would you like more Jasper ,Alice, Jacob, Angela, Rose and do you want to focus on Bella and Edward? **

**Hope you like the update, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 26**

Jasper, Jacob and Emmett had been teaching some of the survivors how to design and build their new cabins. Most of the survivors had selected and agreed to have some space between them and their neighbours. They had lived so long as prisoners on the Volturian battleship, two thousand beings confined in overcrowded sterile holding cells that the vast open space and the clear fresh air of the planet had led to an increase in cases of agoraphobia. Some families wanted to stay in the same massive cabins fearful of the open, most were getting the help they needed to acclimatise.

Among the survivors certain key people were made spokespeople - Jessica and Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie and Lauren Mallory. These delegates would constantly ask Angela, Jasper and Jacob for permission and agreement for every action that they undertook. Trying to re-educate the survivors to become independent again was going to be a mammoth task and take some time. Jasper had set up educational walks and trained others to do the same. Angela with the help of some survivor doctors and medics had built a make shift hospital with the medical supplies collected from the shuttles and escape pods; Angela felt confident that they could cure most ailments now. They had survivors from all walks of life and this was helping to alleviate the additional weight on Angela, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie shoulders.

Every day new survivors were rescued from around the globe. Jacob had set up a register of sorts to count and find the relevant skills of each of the new survivors. This database helped ensure that they had enough doctors, medics, engineers, construction workers, farmers, teacher s and scientists; other skilled survivors talents were also being utilised. Out of the six thousand people the Volturi kept prisoners on the Leviathan Battleship only two thousand seven hundred and fifty survivors had been rescued, each day more and more were found however the numbers recently had started to dwindle.

There were two hundred and fifty children found, some had escaped with their families and others had been found in escape pods alone with their siblings, their parents putting their children's safety before their own. Rosalie had organised a school of sorts for some of these surviving children. She had tried matching the children with their families to get the children a safe and happy environment to live in, she had even contacting the other settlements. But she was left with four children with no parents or extended families, two girls both aged five, Bo and Aimi, and two boys, Akira aged seven and Ben aged nine. They were being looked after by Mike and Jennifer Newton and their kids.

That night Rosalie finally told Emmett her story, about her husband Tom and her two little girls. Emmet was furious.

"I told you everything about my life Rosalie, didn't you think I deserved to know you were married and had kids? I don't think that's a fucking unreasonable request from someone who's supposed to be my life mate? For fuck sake Rosalie, I love you, I've loved you from the moment I saw you on this god forsaken planet…. You're one selfish bitch to hide this from me… If I was your husband, I would have searched the galaxy and beyond to get you back. I would have left no stone unturned. But I'm not him am I, I'm not even your precious Edward, damn it all to hell Rose, this is the thanks I get for giving myself completely to you…..Do you know what I think ? I think I need some time away from you. I have to sort out how I feel about you and about us…... I'm going to stay at Edwards cabin. "With that Emmett was gone.

"Emmett…." Rosalie called as she watched him sprint away.

Rosalie's' heart fell as she ran to the Crescent Lake to find Angela; she had to speak to her now. Angela was sitting with Jacob having lunch by the lake side.

"I should have told him the truth…" Rosalie cried as tears streamed down her pale cheeks. "He's left me Angela, what am I going to do?" Rosalie wailed. Angela sensing a full blown episode got up deliberately and wrapped an arm around Rose. "Look Rose, lets go somewhere more private and we'll try to fix this mess…Ok?" she whispered reassuringly.

"Yes, Ok …..thanks Angela." she agreed, shouting over her shoulder she called out" Sorry for spoiling your lunch Jacob." she sobbed again.

"Don't worry about it Rose, I'll go and see if I can catch up with Emmett ….Try to see how we can fix this mess for you." Jacob cleared up the rubbish, then walked off in the direction of Edward's cabin.

"Knock, Knock, you in there Emmett ?"

"Yeh, yeh…. I'll be right there, Jacob."

Emmet opened the cabin door slowly, stepping out into the golden sunlight; he seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Let's take a walk Em ?".

"Ok" he mumbled, they walked to the main water fall, it was quiet with no one around, only the sound of the water crashing down on the rocks below.

"What's up Em… I wish I had a couple of cold beers to share with you buddy?"

"God Jacob, why can't Rose be more like your Angela, she's so kind and sweet and wouldn't rip a guy's heart out and trample on it?"

"Now Emmett, you know Angela's mine!" He gave Emmett a smirk.

"You're one lucky bastard man." Emmett laughed.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"Not really ….Do I look like a clown Jacob, I got dumped on this fucking rock and straight away I think there must be a god because this unbelievably fucking beautiful Angel with sapphire blue eyes and long blonde hair wants to be with me…. God Jacob, I shared everything with her, told her everything about my life, my dreams. I thought she was it…" Emmett hung his head in disbelief.

"Fucking lying bitch…..can you believe she was married with kids?"

Jacob shook his head in surprise "Your joking, she never told you?"

"No…..what am I supposed to do, I can't look at her….. I don't want to see her again.

"Are you sure Emmett, you've been together for years."

"Yes….. years that she lied to me, ….. she looked at Edward like he was something to eat. Fuck, what sane person would try to kill an innocent girl by drowning her, for no reason Jacob, it's not right….she's not right."

"Ok man whatever you say." they sat in silence for the next couple of hours, enjoying the first peace and calm they had since the Volturi had arrived.

Unexpectedly their peace was broken by a rustling sound coming from behind them, they both jumped up as a tall stranger with shoulder length brown hair, red eyes and a survival suit strolled out from the trees.

Jacob and Emmett were instantly alert as the man held out both his hand in a sign for peace "Whoa, I come in peace, Bella Swan sent me….I'm Marcus, her uncle." he said with a smirk.

"Her Uncle, when did that happen?" Emmett asked confused.

"I'm her great, great, several times removed uncle. She's related through her father's blood to the Volturian royal line. Her great grandfather is Aro, my brother, also a huge ass, although he doesn't hold the monopoly on that as my younger brother Caius is an even bigger one."

"Ok then…..how's Bella and did Edward eventually catch up with her?" asked Jacob.

"Why yes to both questions, they have reconciled their differences." Marcus smiled happily.

"Ok then, good to know" Emmett said sitting back down.

"Can I join you both, I've something you might be interested in hearing?"

"Yeh…. why not" Emmett indicated for him to sit.

"Would you like to sit down to Jacob Black?" Marcus said looking seriously .

"How do you know my name, Marcus?" Jacob said uneasily.

"I know all about you and Mr McCarty."

"Ok, cut the shit, I've had a fucked up day as it is why don't you say what you came to say?" Emmett growled."

"Ok I'll explain a little about myself and then I'll let you ask questions. What do you say?

"Yeh cool, were cool with that."

Marcus explained about Earths dying sun, about the scientists, the terra forming, everything he had told Bella and Edward about the world they were on. Jacob and Emmett stared at him slack jawed.

"Do you mean to tell me, that this here is your planet, New Eden and you also know why we were abandoned here?" Emmett said with scepticism.

"Yes." Marcus said slowly.

"Wait a god damn minute, you need to tell the others, Angela, Jasper and Rosalie. We've all been here for so long we're a family and it's only fair you tell us all together." Jacob shouted getting up on his feet.

"Are you sure…. Do you think that they'll be keen for all of you to know why they are here? Don't you think it's kind of private?" Marcus raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"We'll go get them and ask, then they can decide?" Emmett said rising swiftly to his feet and turning to run to get the others.

"You sure you want them to hear your story, Jacob?"

"Yeh….. I've nothing to hide, and I share everything with Angela."

"Are you sure about that Mr Black?"

"Yes of course I am, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason, we'll wait for the others to return." Marcus said sitting down on the warm lush grass.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight, the wonderful ****__****Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her). Athough this original sci fi story is my baby :)  
**

**Authors Note: I want to give a mammoth thank you for all the great reviews, ********people putting me on your favorites and alerts lists, You all rock ;) ****The more the merrier.;)**

**I know I asked in the last chapter, please let me know what you think of my story, would you like more Jasper, Alice, Jacob, Angela, Rose and Emmett do you want all the focus on Bella and Edward? **

**Hope you like the update, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 27**

It took an hour for Emmett to round up Jasper, Angela and Rosalie and they all ran together toward the clear crystal waterfalls.

"What's this about Emmett, what's so important that you made me leave Alice?"

"God Jasper, give it a rest, you'll see your precious Alice soon enough, but this is important man, I wouldn't have dragged you away if it hadn't been. And anyway your Alice is a saint, she wouldn't moan about it, not like some."

"Like me, right Emmett? Rosalie glared at him.

"Well if the shoe fits." he sneered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two, it's like invasion of the body snatchers?" Jasper declared, exasperated.

"Nothing." both said in unison.

"Yeah, I believe that… Just give it a rest will you?"

Rosalie and Emmet both nodded their heads and kept running.

They all came jogging out of the forests edge; they saw Jacob sitting with a strange man with blood red eyes. Both Jacob and the stranger stood up with a smile.

"Alright what the fuck is going on here and who the hell is this?" Jasper said anger clouding his vision as he spotted the other vampire.

"Why isn't this, the illustrious Jasper Whitlock?" Marcus said nodding in his direction.

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"Ok, ok let's calm down here, Marcus is Bella's great, great uncle. We're on his Planet and he has something he'd like to tell each and every one of us. I think I've got that right?" Jacob said sitting back down on the warm mossy grass.

"Do you all wish to have a seat, it's a long story. Then you can decide if you want me to tell you exactly what transpired and how you ended up here. You can listen either in private or with your family beside you, your choice."

"You know why we're here?" Rosalie said tears started falling from her red rimmed eyes.

"I do, but you'll have to forgive me Rosalie, I need to tell everyone all about the planet you're on and its genesis." Marcus said gently patting Rosalie's arm.

"Ok try not to interrupt until I'm finished, I know you will have many questions however I will get to those later." Marcus started to explain about the Earth's sun dying, about the consortium of wealthy scientists, of the ten planets then reducing to six and how he had named his world New Eden after the ancient scripts. Marcus had thought it was the perfect name. Its inhabitants would think they were in paradise, subsequently they would discovered the serpent; in New Eden it had been the symbiotic life form which changed individuals DNA bring out their hidden 'monster'.

"Ok, I do know why each of you were required to be sent here. Like I said before we can do this in private or with the others. So, who's first?"

"Let's decide, by choosing who's been here the longest then each person after that, that seems fair." Angela said and they all nodded in agreement.

"Ok you first Jasper. Mr Whitlock, you've been here for three standard Earth years. Do you want to do this here or in private?"

"Here please." Jasper said. Excitement rang in his voice; at last he would find out the reasons he was abducted.

"Ok, I'm sorry have to be the one to tell you this son but you're the only one on New Eden that was sent here by mistake." genuine concern laced Marcus's words.

A boom shook the earth as Jasper had jumped up rapidly knocking down several trees.

"You ok man?" Emmett said with concern.

"Yeah, just pissed off…..carry on…" Jasper indicated to Marcus to continue.

"It was your younger brother Peter that was supposed to be deposited here. As you know you're from an Uber wealthy family Jasper, your family owns half of the Shell Spiral Galaxy… Your great grandmother was one of the first pioneers to join me and the other scientists, she wanted her family to be safe and being extremely rich and eccentric, Lucy Whitlock achieved just that. I understand you're a marine biologist and that your great grandmother Lucy is extremely proud of you and your achievements on Hawaii. Unfortunately your brother Peter was another matter. Lucy found out that he owed 'the house' vast sums of money, her money. She contacted him directly with an ultimatum, stop gambling and whoring the Whitlock money away or face the consequences. Of course your brother's quite stubborn; he didn't listen and continued on his spiral of destruction. Lucy had implored me to send him to New Eden to straighten him out. She knew about the symbiotic life-force but she thought it would make him stronger. Unfortunately, and unbeknown to us, he had arranged to meet up with you on Hawaii. You two look like twins, anyway you were snatched instead of him. As you never showed up for your meeting, your brother panicked and the next thing it was being broadcast all over the Federation Galaxy News that Japer Whitlock had been kidnapped. Peter went underground, Lucy thought he was grieving, anyway by the time things quietened down he was a different man and the symbiotic life form had changed your DNA… You great grandmother was devastated, as was the whole Whitlock family, I understand you mother was so enraged that she wanted to put Lucy into the nearest E.R. for some intensive care; if Lucy hadn't been a vampire it could have been quite nasty. Your father is making his way here from Serenity to see you; I understand your brother is journeying with him."

"I can't believe it …..that fucking prick…. my whole family are fucking assholes…." Jasper jumped to his feet then he was sprinting through the forest. _"God help me…. I need to be alone_ "he thought.

"Ok then, who's next?" Marcus gestured with open hands.

"Fuck man that was so messed up." Emmett said.

"You all asked to be told, I did ask if you if you wanted privacy. You still want that big man?" Marcus said steely eyes glaring at Emmett.

"Yes, I do, but I won't answer for the others…. Some people like their secrets." he said sadly looking at Rosalie.

Just then the sound of laughter drifted up from the bottom of the waterfall." They're around here somewhere Edward, I can sense them….Stop grabbing me there!" Bella giggled.

"I can hear their thoughts kitten." he purred nibbling her neck.

"Oh for fuck sake, can this day suck anymore?" Rosalie growled.

"Surprise! The bitch is back." Emmett snarled sarcastically.

"Children….please….ENOUGH!" Marcus shouted with frustration.

"I have extremely important work to attend to. Do you want to hear this or not? I don't have to waste my precious time with you." he growled, staring at them with crimson red eyes.

"Sorry." both Rosalie and Emmett said sincerely.

Both Edward and Bella burst from the trees. "Hi Uncle Marcus" Bella smiled warmly as she gave Marcus a hug.

"I see you've both worked on putting your differences behind you?"

"Yes, were life mates now." Edward stared pointedly at Marcus.

"About time you manned up." Marcus mumbled.

"Uncle Marcus!...Guess what? I was hunting animals with Edward!" Bella said, both shocked and pleased with herself.

"I could have just killed him Bella…..Jaspers way nicer." Marcus burst out laughing at the look of indignation on Edwards face.

"Oh hush Uncle Marcus and stop winding Edward up." Bella sniggered, giving Edward a quick kiss on his neck.

"Only joking, Edward." his hand extended in a welcome gesture to Edward. "Welcome to the family son…..hurt her and you die." he said with a genuine smile.

"I'll never hurt her." Edward said truthfully.

"Good; you've been warned."

"Please, enough….where's Jasper?

"You just missed him Bella, your uncle give him the big story. He was kind of upset and left, he knocked a couple of trees down on his way." Emmett said pointing to the clearing Jasper had created.

"Do you think he'll be alright, should I go and check that he's ok?" Bella said with concern.

"He's with Alice, telling her what happened. He says he'll be back later" Jacob explained.

"Telepathy?" Marcus quizzed

"Yes, Edward, Jacob and Jasper are all telepathic." Bella explained.

"Excellent!" Marcus exclaimed a huge smile on his face.

"Ok, Who's next…. That would be you Rosalie. Do you want to know in private or with the others present?" said Marcus eyebrow raised.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful _Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her). Although this original sci fi story is my baby :)_**

**Authors Note: I want to give a mammoth thank you for all the great reviews, people putting me on your favourites and alerts lists, You all rock ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**We're having a heat wave in Scotland yahoo :)  
**

**I know I asked before, please let me know what you think of my story, would you like more Jasper, Alice, Jacob, Angela, Rose and Emmett do you want all the focus on Bella and Edward.**

**Hope you like the update, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 28**

Jasper couldn't believe that his own brother was the cause of this catastrophe, then again his family were always putting their noses where they didn't belong; it was their fault he was in this predicament. His ancestor Lucy Whitlock, whom he thought was dead, suddenly appears to be judge, jury and executioner for his stupid brother. _"Quite a mistake there Lucy, fucked that one up didn't you? How I'd love to get Peter here, let the spores have their way with him and see how he suffers, paybacks a bitch!"_ he thought.

He'd been running for a short time trying to make sense of his revelation when he saw he was right back at his own cabin. Alice was sitting out front on the porch swing, her small legs dangling over the edge. She was wearing her standard silver universal jumpsuit which dazzled and shimmered in the midday sun. Jasper had made the swing especially for her. During her visits she spent an inordinate amount of time just sitting on his porch watching the forest. "God she looks like an Angel." he thought.

"Hi Jasper…..are you ok? You look upset?" she said waving, she stood up slowly, her heart sped up when she saw him. _"Lord he's looks just like a rugged cowboy from that movie I saw once on a light box!"_ she thought dreamily.

Jasper ran over putting his strong arms around her tiny waist lifting her up; he swung her around. "No darling, everything's perfect, now that I know that you're fine." he smiled lightly, kissing her small button nose as he put her down gently on her feet and brushed his lips softly over her sweet cherry pink lips.

"Mmmmh darlin'... I'm so glad to see you!" his soft velvet voice whispered near the shell of her ear.

Alice giggled, "God Jasper, you were only gone for a couple of hours. Are you sure you're ok, do you want to talk about it?" she said with concern in her voice as she continued to hug him.

"Yes darlin', I need to speak to you about what transpired, do you want something to eat? I've got bread, cheese and fruit."

"You're always trying to get me to eat Jasper." she smiled sweetly.

"I worry about you Alice; you never got much food on the Battleship. I just can't help myself; I have this need to take care of you. Now what would you like, I'm hungry too?" he smiled at her tenderly, he loved the way she felt in his arms.

"Ok Jasper you win. Bread, cheese and fruit it is. Do you want me to help?" she shouted as he disappeared into the cabin.

"No Alice, just kick back and relax."

Jasper placed the laden plate onto the small oak table beside them. "Ok Alice, I want you to eat and listen. I was told today the real reason that I'm on this world was a mistake, I was abducted and a case of mistaken identity brought me here when I was taken instead of my younger brother, Peter."

Jasper explained in great detail all about Earths dying sun, Marcus's world and his role in the abduction and the reasons behind it.

"I'm glad it was you….." she mumbled her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Whoa darlin' ….what's the matter, why the tears?" he said, wiping her tears tenderly as they rolled slowly down her soft pink cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm so selfish Jasper, but I'm so glad you're here instead of your brother. These last few weeks have been such a roller coaster of emotions for me, the escape, my father's death and you always being here for me. I don't think I could have coped without you Jasper. I truly love everything about you." she whispered, wiping her own tears now.

"Someone would have helped you." he said, not believing a word of his lie.

"You don't believe that." she mumbled.

"No you're right, I don't." He said gathering her up and cradling her in his arms.

"Listen Alice, I'm a 28 year old marine biologist from Hawaii, you told Bella you were 17, don't you think you're a bit young to be thinking you're in love with me?" he spoke softly, praying he was wrong.

"Jasper, I've spent most of my _short_ life on a ship of death, always thinking that the next day I was there would be my last, I could be someone's snack or worse….. The age of consent where I came from in Asia is 16, I could have been loved and married by then. I never got that chance. It was taken from me before I was even born, you live a life like mine and you cherish every single day, you love like never before as you may never get another chance…. My first boyfriend was Greg who was also 16, it lasted for three months until one night he vanished….there's no surprise in what happened to him. Look Jasper, age is a number; last year my father told me I was 17, no one except my father knew my birthday. Does that mean I'll be 17 forever? I don't think so. I've seen more in my 17 years than you have in your 28. So yes I do love you, but maybe you're not mature enough to accept that. Do you think I should wait around pinning for a man that's hung up on a number? Don't you think I deserve a man to love me for me?"

"I never really thought about what you went through Alice and I'm sorry. You're right, I couldn't possibly imagine the nightmares that you've witness darlin', I wish I could make it all better and that we could have met under different circumstances, but I can't be sorry that we met. I can also see your point about your age; you lived your life not expecting to reach 20 let alone 28 and now your free you want to live your life the way you choose. I can respect that and I can try to see thing differently, as there is no way in hell I'm letting you go now Alice." He smiled sheepishly.

"You can make it all better, you can start with a kiss." She snuggled up beside him.

"There something else I need to tell you, it's important and I think all the survivors of the ship will need to be told, soon." he said his silver eyes turning serious.

"Ok, although it won't make me feel differently about you, you're still you." she said smiling softly.

"Alright then; when the terra forming was complete on New Eden they discovered that they had missed a symbiotic organism, we call them spores. Anyway when I was dumped here about a month and a half went by before I fell into a coma like sleep. Edward sat by me making sure I was ok. When I awoke my DNA had been altered."

"What do you mean, altered?" she said fear shone in her eyes.

"You'll have to bear with me Alice; everyone who's been on this planet for over a month changes, and not all changes are the same."

"Will I change?" she whispered.

"Yes... but I'll be with you, I'll look after you." He said with his rich velvety voice.

"Tell me, what did the spores change in your DNA Jasper?"

"You know I'm still the same man Alice, I would never ever hurt you. I swear." he said, his hand made a fist where his heart should be.

"I know, now tell me ….please."

"It changed me into a ….Vampire."

She shot out of his arms and jumped up and took one solitary step away. "Vampire…. you drink blood?"

"Look Alice, I drink animal blood. I have never killed another human being that didn't deserve it. I will not hurt you darlin'... I love you….. I'm not the Volturi, believe me baby… and I'd kill them all if they try to hurt you again." he spoke tenderly he opening his arms to take her back onto his lap.

She nestled her head in the crook of his neck." I'm sorry…. do you think I'll become one…. I really don't want to be a vampire." she whimpered.

"There, there, darlin', whatever you become, I will be right here by your side. We'll get through this Alice" he said, his caramel voice soothing her frayed nerves.

"Come on little darlin', let's go see Marcus and the others, let's see what's transpired." He lifted her bridle style and started to jog into the trees.

"Well Rosalie, what's it going to be; here or in private?" Marcus asked again.

"Fuckkkkkit, Here will do. But you all better keep your mouths shut." she sneered at the small group.

"Your choice dear….here we go. When the five new worlds were ready for habitation, the consortium put out a private tender to two of the biggest star ship fleets in the galaxy. This was a huge deal Rosalie. If we chose your company for the tender then the consortium would reveal the secret and you could bring your staff, family and star ships to start afresh on a new world without any competition. Your husband, Tom, had submitted in the winning bid as CEO of Tracer Star Ships. However the owner of Tracer Star Ships, Royce King, an insidious man, had an unhealthy obsession for you Rosalie, and in a final in a bid of desperation he give your husband an ultimatum. You could go with you husband to New Earth or your girls could go. But he wouldn't ship you all there; if however your husband let you go with Royce you would be reunited three years later. He threatened your husband Rosalie, said it would be a shame if you were widowed at such a young age. Tom knew Royce had the money and the connections, so he turned to his Great Uncle Rob on his mother's side of the family explaining his concerns. Rob's an associate of mine and asked for a way to hide you Rosalie until Tom and the kids made it to New Earth."

"Why didn't he tell me …." She moaned in despair.

"He couldn't, you were in stasis for a year, before you were placed here I spoke to Tom and he knew the plan and he knew of the symbiotic life form, but he didn't care, he loved you and wanted to keep you safe and this was the best way. You were just another missing person Rosalie and Tom would meet you back on New Earth when they arrived.

"But no one contacted me?" she whispered.

"They landed early last year, but unknown to me Tom was killed in a shuttle crash six months later, your children were taken in by Tom's parents. Rosalie, Tom's parents thought you were also dead. I've informed them you are very much alive and you'll be in contact with them soon."

With that Rosalie collapsed, Marcus caught her before she hit the lush green grass.

"Put her down over here please Marcus, she's just fainted; it's been a stressful time for her and her mind can't deal with any more just now." Angela said with genuine concern,

"Just let her come to on her own." Angela said.

"Hi, what's going on, is Rose ok?" Jasper ran over still holding Alice tightly in his strong arms.

"She's just had some extremely bad news." Marcus said placing his hand tenderly on Rosalie's head.

A sharp intake of breathe had them all turning to see Alice burrowing her head deep into Jasper neck, she was shaking violently in fear, chanting softly "Volturi, Volturi, Volturi…. Jasper please" she begged.

"Hush now Alice, it's Marcus, I told you about him. He's Bella's great uncle." he soothed, rubbing circles lovingly onto her back.

"I told you Alice, no one will harm you ever again darlin'." he cooed.

Edward raised an eyebrow looking directly at him; Jasper smiled as something passed between the two men and Edward chuckled softly.

"Will Rose be ok Angela?" Emmett asked concerned, he was kneeling beside the still unconscious Rosalie.

"Yes Emmett, let her rest for now." Angela gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Marcus stood up "Ok people, I'm sure _sweet_ Rose just needs some rest."

Bella looked and Edward and mouthed "Sweet?" she smirked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Anyway!" Marcus glared at Bella. "Who's next? Oh I do believe it's the beautiful Dr Angela Weber."

A growl ripped through the air. "Jacob, please stop growling." Angela said giving Jacob a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Ok Marcus I'm ready, here in front of my family and life mate."


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her). Although this original sci fi story is my baby :)**_

**Authors Note: I want to give a mammoth thank you for all the great reviews, people putting me on your favourites and alerts lists, you all rock ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**Back at work, so back to reality.  
**

**Hope you like the update, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 29**

"Right, let's get on with this. I have a planet psy-net to set up and other extremely important matters to attend to." Marcus said exasperatedly.

"Angela, you were head of surgery at Miami Central Medical Facility, I understand you saved the life of Garrett Patriots fiancée Kate Denali when they were on a scouting mission for me and she'd been attacked by some kind of wild animal. I was informed it was a life or death situation and you saved her life that night. Garrett Patriot works directly for me and the consortium - he asked that you be saved before the destruction of Earth. I agreed, hence the fact you're here on New Eden and not dead!"

Angela shook her head in disbelief.

"Jacob Black, you knew your great, great grandfather William worked as a terra former on this very planet. He was sworn to secrecy and I had thought that the secret had died with him. After looking in your families archive you came across some anomalies and you thought that he had found the elixir of life. We at the consortium have been monitoring your movements very closely these last four years. We couldn't let the secret out and you were getting too close to the truth. So you were sent to the one place you were so interested in - here."

"Emmett McCarty, you claimed to be a famous musician playing the vulture sensory guitar; writing and recording your music and compositions and nothing more. My brethren and I, not the Volturi but the 'Brothers Of The Shield', found out that you were in fact the commander in chief of the Jupiter freedom fighters on Jupiter's main moon Titan. I understand you were born on Titan, your mother was from Australasia on Earth and your father was from Northern America; both worked in the crystal mines. Both they and you wanted freedom for Titan from Earth. Your destruction of the main earth's Gravity Devo lift meant trillions in lost credits to the federation. Having watched how ruthless and exceptional a commander you are, I thought I could use a man with your skills…. There's a war coming son, and I know you'll be needed."

"Which war?" Emmett snarled.

"The war between the Volturi and New Eden, Aro will be returning with the fleet and General Caius. Caius will no doubt be aggrieved and, more to the point humiliated, that his mate Bella is now mated to Edward Cullen. As well as Bella rescuing the prisoners on the leviathan battleship, prisoners that belonged solely to the Volturi having now been stolen, he's going to be really pissed off. Their new queen in waiting, who they had waited for a millennium for, destroyed the flagship of the Volturian fleet. Yes Emmet, the war is coming and we need to get everyone on New Eden ready. I need to speak with the survivors and inform everyone of the symbiotic life form and how in less than six days the first of them will start the change."

"I'll do that, I'll set up a conference on the comms units set up in each of the settlements. I'll get the meetings set up and put you on the holo-viewer for all four to see simultaneously tonight; will 21:00 hours be OK?" Bella said. She wanted to make sure everyone was informed, she still wished she had been given the opportunity. "Good Bella, good. I'll get my speech ready." said Marcus deep in thought.

"I'll set up a monitoring station, we've got the crystal cameras linked to each of the settlements and we can use the shuttles if there are any problems. I think we'll need a med team in each location to ensure that all of the transformations are seamless." Angela said grabbing at Jacob and pulling him towards the hospital building.

"Have they named the settlements, yet?" Edward asked, wrapped his arm securely around Bella.

"No, they're still debating. If they don't make a decision soon I will be forced to." Marcus said.

"Ok Marcus you win, how many troops do you have?" Emmett said still disturbed, and angry that Marcus had found out his secret.

"I have two thousand seasoned troops based on each of the other five worlds, most of them vampires disgruntled by their treatment by the Volturian hierarchy. We have to be careful, the Volturi haven't discovered the other planets and might try to destroy them and I won't allow that to happen."

"OK, who else?"

"Me!" Bella said excited.

"No Bella, I can't lose you." Edward cried.

"Well Eddie boy, she did take out most of the vampires and destroyed a battleship… I think you'll be a great asset Bella." Emmett said with a huge grin, his dimple making him look so young and innocent.

"You too Edward, your venom's toxic to the Volturi?" Marcus asked.

"How do you know that Marcus?"

"You killed one of the most experienced elite security teams and the scientific lab were trying to find an anti-venom injection for the troops, just before my beautiful Bella decide to blow the ship up." Marcus chuckled.

"Ok, so we've got ten thousand troops, and Bella and Edward."

"Me too!" Jasper said stepping up with Alice.

"Maybe after my change I could help?" Alice asked seriously. "I'd like to try, so would all the wee free people here."

"Wee Free People? Marcus said confused.

"Well we can't be known as 'the survivors' forever, we've decided we like wee free people….. to remind the next generation, what we fought and died for. "

"After your change you're in Alice" Emmett said smiling kindly.

"I guess we've got some time to get the defences ready Marcus… Honeymoon's over kids." Emmett said to the two couples.

"Marcus, can I have a quite word with you please?" Edward said nervously.

"Sure, no problem." he said.

"Ok Jasper, Alice, help me get Rosalie back to the cabin." Emmett said lifting the sleeping Rosalie up into his strong muscular arms.

"I'll meet up with you later after your comms about the spore changing DNA. Good luck." Emmett said, walking off through the trees with Jasper and Alice trailing behind.

"Alright Edward, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to marry Bella." he said giving her a soft kiss and pulling her close. "And it would make both of us extremely happy if you would officiate as the head of Bella's family."

"I would be delighted." he said shaking Edwards' hand "When would you like the ceremony?"

"As soon as possible." Bella said, I don't want anything overly ornate, just family and close friends."

"I've already arranged for you mother, father, brother and sister to be here by next month as a surprise for you. They can only stay three weeks as I don't wish anymore DNA changes. Would that be enough time to organise?"

"Yes, Yes, I'll get Alice and Angela to help me." Bella said animated.

"Excellent, I'll go get my speech done. I'm going to see Angela and Jacob first. I'll see you two after, Congratulations" he said giving Bella and hug and a kiss on her cheek.

Bella turned to Edward "Wow, just over a month to get married!" she squealed.

He grabbed her around her slender waist swinging her around laughing gently. "I love you so much Bella, can't wait to marry you darling." Kissing her passionately, he put her down slowly onto her feet.

"Five weeks Edward….. After we get Marcus's speech arranged and over, we need to decide where we want the ceremony." she said kissing him and pushing him against a giant oak tree "We can invite your parents too, I'm sure Marcus can arrange it." she said slipping her hands under his shirt. "I need you right now." she whispered, nibbling his earlobe " Fuck Bella, I want you to, but not here, there's a couple of people not far off." lifting her bridal style he started sprinting back to his cabin. "Run faster!" she nibbled his neck, giggling.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her). Although this original sci fi story is my baby :)**_

**Authors Note: I want to give a huge thank you for all the great reviews, people putting me on your favourites and alerts lists, you all rock ;) The more the merrier.;)**

****Lemon Warning** Please do not read if your under age.**

**I hope you like the update, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 30**

Edward and Bella made it back to their cabin in less than three minutes; they hadn't been there in more than two weeks. On their travels they'd spoken a great deal about the horrors of the Volturi vampires and of Bella's dramatic change on the Leviathan Battleship, they also expressed how they truly felt about each other. They'd made love intensely and with total abandonment on the dark forest floor, in the lush green trees, under crystal clear waterfalls and in the deep blue lakes.

Bella was now at peace with the killing of the Volturian vampires; she'd originally felt so guilty for all the senseless violence and death, but that was behind her now. She had a wonderful bright future with her life-mate and future husband.

As they reached the cabin door, Edward still held her securely in his strong firm arms, he carried her over the threshold. He laughed a hearty laugh. "You're my life mate and future wife now and I can't wait to marry you, my beautiful Bella." he said smugly, laying her down on the hammock as his eyes smouldered intensely.

"Why yes, I am." she smiled back lovingly, grabbing his wild burnished hair and pulling him down for a deep smouldering kiss.

"Wait right there." he whispered in her ear as her grabbed a handful of luxuriantly soft fur pelts, throwing them down in front of the hearth.

He whispered to her as he kissed down the column of her long creamy neck: "Bella, you make me the happiest man in the universe"; he knew he would fight all the armies in the known universe to keep his Bella safe.

Lifting Bella up into his muscular secure arms he kissed her soft pink lips as he gently laid her down onto his soft fur lined bed.

Light butterfly kisses whispered over her flushed skin, on her soft coral lips, her tiny pink ears and down her cream alabaster neck as Edward started to peel off her top. "We don't have long baby, and I want to worship every inch of your stunning body." he whispered as he reached her pink rose bud nipple, lavishing it with his tongue. As he freed her other breast with his rough hand he kneaded and pinched her other nipple. Bella moaned "Please Edward …more." as she arched her back giving him better access.

Kissing further down, in one quick move he pulled her trousers off. He was looking down into her smouldering brown eyes, drinking in her beauty. "I love you so much Bella…" he whispered placing soft kisses on her toned stomach and kissing down to the apex of her creamy white centre. She was bare, and the hunger he felt for her increased expediently. "Open your legs Bella, I need to see all of you baby." Fire burned deep within his eyes.

She opened her legs feeling slightly embarrassed; a pink hue covered her pale alabaster skin. "Never be embarrassed love, you're so beautiful; I'm going to love all of you." he whispered, as his head descended she felt his long hot tongue as he licked her slit from the back to the front. She gasped as lust built up within her, she was unable to comprehend her own name. "Edward…Edward.. mmmmhh." she mumbled incoherently. Sucking gently on her clit, he pushed two fingers deep into her pussy; moving expertly his fingers pushed down onto her G spot. "Come for me Bella, come for me ….NOW." he demanded.

"Fuuuucck!" she screamed as her whole body exploded, she thought she saw fireworks behind her eyes.

She felt his long hard length pushing into and stretching her hot tight centre. She moaned "More Edward, I need more."Once seated fully within her heat, he pushed her arms above her head. "Keep your arms there Bella, don't move them love." A shiver ran down her spine. "Do you understand love?"

"Yes." she nodded slowly.

Still joined together, he pulled her hips flush with his as he kneeled sitting up, his head came down as he nipped and sucked gently at each of her rose bud nipples. "These are mine Bella." He said as he pulled out and crashed back into her hot waiting sex. "Say it!" he growled, Bella lay dazed and bewildered as the head of his cock hit her cervix, she cried out in pleasure. "Say it Bella." as he bit down gently nibbling and sucking harder on her hot dusky pink nipples, pulling back out he thrust again. She screamed "Yes,…. Yes …yes, Edward, so good." He stopped. "Who do you belong to?" he growled again.

"You Edward, only you." she whispered as she caught his lips kissing him, she sucked his lower lip into her mouth, biting down gently. "Don't stop Edward… I'm so close." With that he pulled out and pistoned back in over and over again, he grabbed her hips thrusting powerfully.

"Harder Edward, I need it harder." she moaned. Edward took one hand and with vampire speed rubbed his fingers against her pink bundle of nerves. "Yesssss…." She screamed her orgasm crashed like a wave over her body, her arms moved around his neck as she moved, suddenly turning them around pushing him down onto his back with her now on top. Taking both his arms she put them above his head. "Keep them right there Edward."

" Yes ma'am." he sighed dreamily.

She sat up as she began to ride him back and forth grinding her pelvis against his. He desperately wanted to grab her but he held fast.

She started to move at super vampire speed. "Yes… YES!" he cried. She stopped suddenly. "Who do you belong to Edward?" She demanded, staring into his deep black eyes.

"You Bella, only you my love." he said grabbing her waist as she was suddenly on all fours, facing away from him.

"I belong to you." he said as he pushed his thick long cock into her warm tight pussy.

He moved with super speed pushing forward as Bella pushed back, taking one hand he rubbed her clit with his fingers bringing her to completion. "Yes ….Yes …..Yes." she cried. Her muscles grabbed his thick hard cock milking his orgasm as he felt his body implode. "Fuuuuckkk, yes Bella!" he shouted.

He fell down on top of her, his heavy weight on her back comforting her, It felt like hours until they moved. Rolling over to face each other, he tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "I love you Bella, my heart and my whole being belong to you." he whispered gently kissing her puffy red lips.

"I love you to Edward, we belong to each other." she whispered kissing him back then cuddling into his neck.

Nothing mattered in the black caressing velvet darkness of the cabin but the sharing of each other's passion and love.

She woke later and stretched her whole body with a wide yawn. She felt so good, just so fantastic. Bella smiled; she was home with the man of her dreams. She looked down onto the face of her beloved Edward. He was still fast asleep. She got up and put the kettle on, she thought she knew the recipe for tea. She giggled to herself. He stirred then looked sleepily over to where she stood.

"Why are you giggling?" he asked.

"I thought I might know the recipe for tea?" She told him laughing.

He started to laugh so hard. She had never heard him laugh so loud before; he had always been so serious. She laughed with him, till tears streamed down her eyes.

"Stop, you're hurting my ribs!" she cried.

"I didn't touch your ribs." he continued laughing.

He reached up and pulled her down on to him. She started to kiss him again, with which he was more than happy to reciprocate; she couldn't help herself. She couldn't stop, she loved this man with her very heart and soul.

Four hours later they emerged from the cabin, Bella in her shorts and tunic and Edward in his leathers." We need to organise the comms room." he said smiling down at her. "Yeah, yeah, I know I'm late, but you distracted me." she squirmed.

He grabbed her waist giving her a quick kiss. "Let's go beautiful, things to do, people to arrange." he smiled lovingly, taking her hand as they marched through the forest paths to the hospital building.

Jacob had set up a comms room once the hospital building had been completed, he and Emmett had cannibalised the remaining comms from the huge pieces of intact battleship that had fallen to earth.

"Hi Jacob, sorry were late." Bella apologised shyly.

"No problems Bella, I know you and Edward had some catching up to do today." he smirked. Edward pushed his shoulder gently. "Ha…. Ha…" he laughed "Sorry, congratulations you two. Angela and I are so happy for you both." he smiled genuinely.

"Listen Bella, I've already set this up for Marcus. Why don't you go find Angela? She's about here somewhere." he said "Edward can stay and help me fine tune the details."

"Ok." she said, giving Edward a quick kiss.

"See you soon, love." Edward said waving her off.

"What'd you think of Emmett?" Jacob asked grabbing one of the crystal screwdrivers.

"Well I was really surprised, did you ever read anything in his mind?" Edward asked, pulling out the crystal sonic array to help finely tune it.

"No man, nothing at all, all he thought about was music, that damn guitar and Rose. I stopped listening after that. What about you?"

"I heard the same, I couldn't really stomach the thought of him and Rose, kind of nasty with those tentacles." he snorted laughing.

Jacob dropped his screwdriver and bent over laughing loudly. "Yeah really nasty, like one of those x rated horror pornos." he guffawed.

They both sniggered "Here, I think it needs tweaked here." he said pointing at the black ink coloured crystal.

Taking the crystal screw driver Jacob and Edward continued to fine tune the crystal sonic array.

"Hi guys, can I help?" Jasper said coming in through the door.

"Sure, can you send out the comms confirming to the other four settlements that Marcus will be communicating important information in one hour?" Edward said, his head now under another comms unit.

"Ok, then." Jasper said pressing the multi coloured buttons.

"Can I help guys?" Emmet said as he came through the door.

"Yeah sure, grab a screw driver, this array needs tuned too." Edwards voice rose from under the unit.

Grasping the screwdriver Emmett joined Edward on the floor.

"These are pink crystal, not as good quality as the Black for comms." Emmett said working away.

"How'd you know that?" Edward asked.

"All the crystals comes from the Titan mines, the crystals mined there are used for all inter stellar communications; without them there wouldn't be the ability to communicate from ship to ship instantly. That's why it was so valuable to the Federation." Emmet said taking a pink crystal from its setting "This has to be recut, if you look here there's some damage." He said lifting the bright pink crystal and setting it down gently. "I need to repair it in a quiet setting as a certain frequency of sound can destroy the crystal." he said wrapping it in a piece of soft cloth.

"Why didn't we know Emmett, how where you able to keep that you were a terrorist from us?" Edward asked, the others nodded in agreement.

"God Guys, It was so good to put it all behind me. I'm not a terrorist Edward. My mum and dad were freedom fighter before I was even born. When I was born I was trained to lead the resistance and I did the very best I could. They called me 'Shadow', no one ever saw my face and the only people that knew were the leaders of the resistance, the 'NUM' - Nine unnamed members. They knew who I was but no one else could. I was also fortunate to be born with a psychic shield. None of the Federations interrogators could ever see past my shield, if they had I would have be killed. I suppose my shield must work the same with you three." They nodded in agreement.

"Please don't take it personally, but we all have secrets. I would never ever harm any of you guys, you're like my brothers; I kept the 'Shadow' secret as I never wanted any of you to be harmed. Now that our solar system has been destroyed it's a moot point." Emmett said sincerely.

"No problem Bro." Jasper smiled.

"Your still alright by me." Jacob laughed.

Edward got up from under the comms unit, grasping Emmett's arm firmly. "You're our brother too, don't you ever forget that Emmett. We would fight for you if anyone came for the Shadow…. But can you please stop thinking of your tentacle porn, It makes me and the guys sick." He sniggered.

"That's not porn that's me lovin'." he laughed hard, his dimples showing.

"Ok, I'll go get this pink crystal cut, be back shortly." he said as he walked out the door.

….

Bella ran right straight into Angela and Alice. "Hey, can I have a word with you guys?" Bella asked excitedly.

"Sure, hold on a second ….Ben can you take over for me please?" Angela called to a small brown haired man.

"Yes, no problem Angela." he sighed happily.

"Oh, you've got an admirer " Bella whispered in her ear.

"You should have seen before you came back, he's follows her around like a wee lap dog." Alice sniggered.

"Yeah, yeah, mind your own." Angela laughed.

"I've told him straight Bella, I'm Jacobs life mate and I'm not interested in anyone else." she shrugged.

"Anyway, I'm getting married in five weeks and I want you both be my bridesmaids." she said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yes, yes!" Alice shouted bouncing with Bella.

"Really, so cool, yes I can't wait!" Angela squealed.

"I've so much to think about and arrange."

"We'll help you organise everything." Alice said, Angela nodding in agreement.

"Marcus has arranged for my family to arrive in four weeks, I'll have it one week after they arrive. My mum's going to be so pleased. Not sure how my dad will react, I'm still his little girl you know." she smirked.

"That's brilliant." Angela said.

"It just my family here and my real family, I don't want a lot of fuss." she said thoughtfully.

"Have you decided where you want it?" Alice asked.

"No, we haven't had enough time to decide. I'll speak to Edward after Marcus's comms to the Wee Free People and see what we can come up with." she said.

…

"People of New Eden , my name is Marcus." Bella, Edward and the other all stood around Marcus as he gave his speech, he explained earths demise as the Sun went super Nova. He explained the history of New Eden and how it was created with the other five planets.

"You are all welcome here on New Eden, I never agreed with my brother's deplorable plan to abduct your race and keep you imprisoned. You have my word and a new home now and you may stay as long as you wish." a cheer ran out across the four landing sites.

"However," he said as the cheers died down "I have some unfortunate news. The reason why New Eden was never populated was due to an undiscovered microscopic organism living within the world. It has been scientifically proven that between four to six weeks being on the planet, the symbiotic life form changes the DNA in your body, everyone here has been affected by this." Marcus said gesturing to Bella and friends. There is no need to panic as no one will die." murmurs rose from the peoples of each settlement.

"Med teams are standing by and have been situated in each location, as soon as anyone falls into a deep coma like sleep you must contact the teams and we will look after your loved one during the change. Jacob" Marcus said pointing to him "Will keep a record of the changes and the new abilities that the change will produce. Please understand that if you change, your body also stops ageing." another murmur rippled thought the crowds.

"If you leave New Eden after your change you will start to age once more, around twenty years after you leave the planet, although you will retain the changes." he said.

"If you have any questions please contact your centre medical teams." he smiled "Marcus out."

Marcus's 3D hologram image that was projected to the other settlements blinked out.

"Well how do you think that went?" he said turning to Bella, Edward and the others.

"Excellent, well done Uncle Marcus." Bella said giving him a hug.

"You ok with keeping the database up to date Jacob?"

"Yes, shouldn't be a problem, Jasper's going to help."

"Excellent!" Marcus said, pleased.

"What about the children?" Rosalie asked quietly.

"We're not really sure; it was adults that were here originally, what do you think Angela?" Marcus said with concern.

"I'm not sure, we have more medical equipment and monitors, I can run some tests see how the spores are reacting with the kids. I'll let you know as soon as I find out." she said

"Can I help please, Angela?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure no problem Rosalie."

"Can I have a quite word with you Rosalie?" Marcus asked, placing his hand on her lower back and guiding her out of the door.

"What do you think that's about?" Emmet said nodding his head in the direction that Marcus and Rose went off

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's about her kids." Jasper said cuddling Alice.

"Ok, I think we should start getting feedback from the settlements. Do you all want to come for a campfire? We haven't been together in what feels like forever." Edward asked, his arm hanging over Bella's shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, let's go "Emmett smiled "I'll grab some food and drinks".

"I'm up for some fun." Angela said grabbing Jacobs hand as they all walked out of the door.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her). Although this original sci fi story is my baby :)**_

**Authors Note: I want to give a huge thank you for all the fantastic reviews, people putting me on your favourites and alerts lists, you all rock ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**I hope you like the update, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 31**

Bella, Edward and the gang sat staring into the orange crackling campfire, insects danced and buzzed around them as the forest was alive with eerie nocturnal sounds.

Siting relaxed and contented on the lush green grass they all sat by the water's edge. The small waves lapped gently beside them. All of the friends where chatting away happily, all thoughts of the past months forgotten as they savoured each other's company.

"That went well, much better than I thought it would." Bella said throwing a purple stone into the black lake.

"Yeah, thank fuck. I didn't want two and half thousand angry people pounding on our door." Edward said lying back on the soft grass gazing up at the sparkling stars.

"I think they'll all be fine, now that they know that they're not someone's happy meal. They're free here and it's so peaceful." Alice said cuddling into Jasper.

"Yeah, peaceful now; once all of the changes are complete we need to start training these guys for combat. I'll have to train you lot first…. Well with the exception of Bella, she can help me train you guys too. I'll have to set up a training camp away from the settlements. Jacob, you and Jasper can set that up; you'll need to monitor the strengths and weaknesses of our people. Once I know how many genetically enhanced vampires and shape shifters we have I can plan and implement our strategy. I'm building an army to protect their new home and the best kind of soldier knows what they're fighting for." Emmett said grumpily.

"I'll be way too busy with the changelings Emmett, I'll train afterwards."

"No problem Angela. I don't expect you to be on the forefront of the fighting. You and your team will most likely be busy enough with casualties. But you'll need to be able to fight in both your forms, so I'll teach you myself later." Emmett said smirking at Jacob.

"I'll be there too Emmet." Jacob said with a smile.

"yeah, yeah..." he chuckled

"This is so nice; we haven't spent time together in what feels like forever. I actually miss the peace and quiet." Angela mused.

"Yeah, It's hard to concentrate with all the voices in my head." Edward whispered.

"Jesus, I thought it was just me." Jacob said.

"No, I'm the same; that's why I wanted to keep my cabin separate from the rest of the Wee Free people… no offence darlin'." he said looking down at Alice.

"None taken. Do you think that after the changes some others will be able to read minds too?"

"It's possible, we don't know until individuals have metamorphosed…. We'll just have to wait and see." Angela said turning as she heard Marcus and Rose coming over the rise.

Emmett gave them a small wave.

"I hope were not interrupting?" Marcus said.

"Na, where just chillin'." Emmet said gesturing for Marcus and Rose to sit.

"How are you Rose?" Angela asked with concern.

"I'm good Ang, I just wanted to come down and apologise to you all….. I've been a real psycho bitch. My behaviour since landing has been erratic and damn well strange…..I've treated you all horrendously … Edward I'm sorry for stalking you, I was sick and in a very dark place when I was dumped here; little did I know that it was for my own safety. And I know now that you were just being friendly; anyway I'm sorry…" Rosalie turned to Bella "Bella I can't believe I tried to hurt you. I'm so sorry, truly, I was lost for a while but now I have something to fight for… I know it will take some time but I hope maybe in time you can forgive me?" Bella nodded but said nothing.

"Jasper, I'm sorry. I ignored you when I arrived, I was rude and hurtful and I know you're a genuinely good guy, I hope in the future we can be friends." Jasper nodded with a gentle smile.

"Angela, Jacob - I'm so sorry for all the crap I've put you through and for making your ears bleed with my moaning." she shrugged.

"Don't be silly Rose." Angela said giving her a hug.

"No probs Rose, Me and Angela are always willing to listen and help you." Jacob said, patting her arm soothingly.

"Emmet I owe you such a huge apology. I'm sorry I kept things from you. I should have told you I was married and had children but I was so lost until you arrived and I didn't want to lose you too.I only hope someday we can be friends…." She whispered sincerely.

"Don't know if that'll happen anytime soon Rose." Emmett said jumping to his feet.

"Please don't go Emmett, you and everyone here are my family, family that I've treated so badly….I…... I'm hoping to bring my girls to visit and I'd like you all to meet them. They're my number one priority and I'd like to introduce them to you all."

Emmett sat back down "Ok Rose, bring your girls and introduce them to your family…. but if you ever pull that stunt again with Bella, I'll kill you myself. Are we clear?"

"Yes."

"Good…"

"What happened, you seem so different now?" Edward said, as he heard a small growl coming from Bella. He pulled her onto his lap and he kissed her gently behind the ear. "I love only you, my Bella."

"Marcus has arranged for my babies to visit, he also performed a brain scan on me."

"Well I couldn't let Rose continue on with her self-destructive behaviour, especially against my lovely niece. I knew something was wrong once I'd heard of her erratic behaviour. After discussing with Angela I decided to take some drastic action. Rose had a small tumour, a benign meningioma."

Angela gasped "I'm so sorry Rose, if I'd some medical equipment I could have helped." Rose shook her head and tears shone in her eyes.

"I needed to remove of the brain tumour immediately, I'd programmed and injected microscopic nanobots into the base of her skull to destroyed the tumour and repaired the damaged tissues. I think Rose deserves a second chance from everyone, her erratic behaviour was caused by the location of her brain tumour."

Jacob and Angela rushed over to give the crying Rosalie a comforting hug.

"Could these nanobots cure the symbiotic changes?" Alice asked hopefully.

"No Alice, the symbiotic life-force works completely different from the nanobots it works on a cellular level changing and altering the very make up of your genes to work and live in harmony with the host. The nanobots are programmed by us to sort and repair problems within the host's body."

"Oh..." she said disheartened.

"Come on Alice, it's not so bad. You're on a nice clean beautiful word, you've met Jasper and you're helping to arrange my wedding. You'll also get cool super human powers too." Bella said taking her hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You're right, I just thought…" she trailed off.

"Good speech Marcus." Emmet said cutting the tension as he sat up turning to face Rosalie.

"Yes, I thought they took It quite well…. I can only hope they're all ready for the next step."

"We'll see soon enough, we should start to see the majority of transformations in the next couple of days, we'll keep a tight hold on it. The sooner it's over the sooner I can start combat training…" suddenly he was grabbing Bella in a bear hug. "And this little lady's going to help!" he laughed as Bella threw him over her shoulder, he landed on his feet." Good move Bells!" he laughed.

"You're going to be so much fun Bella!" he said, sweeping her feet out from under her; she rolled then jumped back up,

"Yeah, yeah Emmet … very funny." She stuck out her tongue.

He gave a booming laugh. "Me and you are going to change the world."

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to the choir." she snarked, Edward sniggered beside her.

"Oh yes Edward, I've arrange for your family to come to the wedding, Bella thought it would be a good idea." Marcus said. "They'll be here in two weeks and my good friend Carlisle will be joining them."

"My father?" Edward said looking confused.

"Good God, no, he's such a dick!" Edward heard Bella snigger.

"No your great, great grandfather, you remember, the scientist vampire. But boy your father is the most boring man in the known galaxy, the only thing going for him is his beautiful wife."

"Yeah, your're right he's a dick," Edward laughed" I don't know why I ever listed to him!..."

"Well your great grandfather, Carlisle, can't wait to meet you and my beautiful sweet niece; your mother, father and some close friends are already on their way here."

"It's so exciting Bella, you're getting married in three weeks!" she squealed.

Bella smiled happily as she snuggled into Edwards chest.

"I really need to hunt." Bella said sitting up suddenly.

"Ok Love, anyone else hunting?" Edward asked.

"No, you go on. We'll hunt later." Jacob said pulling Angela onto his lap.

"Uncle Marcus, what do you hunt?" Bella said suspiciously.

"I don't hunt dear."

How do you sustain your vampire strength?" she mumbled, feeling dread for the first time.

"Bella, do you really think that a consortium of the top scientists, who can produce life from a dead planet wouldn't know how to produce and perfect synthetic blood?"

Bella's mouth open to form a very large 'O'.

"What is it you're telling me? That the Volturi could have drunk synthetic blood all this time but instead they've been abducting my people for centuries?" Alice said furiously.

"Alice, the first synthetic blood was produced on Earth in the twentieth century. We perfected it in the twenty-second century. The Volturi are a warrior race, they prefer to hunt their prey; they're cruel and sadistic killers and their time is coming to an end, I will see to that myself."

Alice was fuming within Jaspers strong embrace but she nodded, acknowledging that fact the Volturis time was indeed coming to an end.

"Do the other scientists drink the synthetic blood?" Edward said.

"Yes, we all do."

"Thank god, I thought you were going to eat the Wee Free people." Angela said with concern.

"Where will you be staying Marcus?" Bella asked.

"With me!" Rosalie said quickly.

"Really? You can stay with Edward and me Uncle Marcus." Bella said shocked at Rosalie's admission.

"It's alright Bella; I don't want to disturb you or Edward. Rose said she had space, so I'll be staying there for the time being"

"Ok, good luck with that..." Emmett sneered.

"I think we need to start up patrols at the settlements….. I don't believe for a second that no vampires survived the explosion. I think they're here on the planet just biding their time until they're ready to strike. I'm the commander in chief, so no more relaxing - it's way too quiet." Emmett said rising, "I'm going for a swim, see you all tomorrow." as he peeled off his top and trousers and walked into the inky black water.

"What's that buzzing noise?" Jasper said, looking at Angela and Jacob.

"It's the communicator from the hospital, maybe someone's hurt." she said pulling the silver object out of her pocket and pushing down on the indented answer button.

"Hi, it's Angela."

"Angela, its Ben. We've lost all communication with the North East settlement."

"How... what happened?" she cried as the others jumped to attention.

"I was taking to Taylor about four individuals going into deep comas, there was a disturbance and shouting and screaming then the comms link went dead."

"Shit!" Bella shouted. "We need to go now …. Emmett!" she bellowed running towards the water's edge. " EMMETT!"

Emmett came sprinting out of the black depths as white spray churned around him. "Fuck, what's wrong now?" he said, grabbing Bella's arms. "We need to go Em, Volturi Vampires are attacking the North East settlement."

"Let's go, there are shuttles at the landing site; everyone's coming…. Angela get the hospital ready for casualties, take Alice, she can help with the wounded….. Ok troops, let's go!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her).Although this original sci fi story is my baby :)**_

**Authors Note: I want to give a huge thank you for all the fantastic reviews, people putting me on your favourites and alerts lists, you all rock ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**I hope you like the update, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 32**

They all arrived at the North East settlement ten minutes after they'd received the frantic call. Emmett jumped down from the shuttle first, eager to see what had transpired. Marcus was next with Bella, Edward, Jacob, Jasper and Rosalie following closely.

"What the fuck happened here?" Emmett said turning to Marcus. There were soldiers tidying up debris and a fire burned ferociously behind them.

"Ok, I can explain, I've had three Aruthian Battleships scanning the planet for the last three weeks. I knew that some of the Volturi had to have survived the explosion on the leviathan battleship. I've had Captain Garrett, Captain Alistair and Captain Charles monitor the space around New Eden and also scan the planet for rogue vampires. They've also been monitoring the settlement. As soon as several Volturi landed on a shuttle twenty minutes ago they locked on and Captain Garrett sent a combat team to target and eradicate any threat."

"Why wasn't I informed?" Emmett shouted.

"They were dealing with installation of the psy-net to protect the world. In no one's wildest dreams would they think that the Volturi survivors would have been that stupid to try and attack a settlement. However, that's exactly what has happened and I've agreed that five hundred troops will be patrolling the settlements; they will be taking weekly shifts rotating one week on the planet and two weeks off, that way we can protect them from the _spores._

"The clean-up crew is here, please excuse me."

"Did any of you know about this?" Emmett asked, exasperated.

They all shook their head in unison.

"There are four wee free people that have been injured, they are being flown to the hospital. The five attackers have been eradicated."

"I need a debriefing." Emmett said clenching his fists.

"Of course, Emmett."

"Bella, this way we can keep the settlements safe and you can carry on arranging the first wedding on New Eden. I have to keep you safe dear, you're my number one priority." Marcus clasped her had in his.

Looking over to Emmett, Marcus said "Ok Emmet, lets go." as he walked away.

"That was so strange, I was all set for a fight." Edward said wrapping his arms tightly around Bella.

"Can't believe it was over before we even arrived." Jacob said, with Jasper and Rosalie nodding in agreement.

"Looks like we should get back, time to arrange the wedding." Edward said, herding Bella back into the shuttle.

"Yip, time to arrange our wedding!" Bella said, kissing him passionately.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the wonderful **_**Stephenie Meyer owns it all (good for her).Although this original sci fi story is my baby :)**_

**Authors Note: I want to give a huge thank you for the 150 fantastic reviews, people putting me on your favourites and alerts lists, you all rock ;) The more the merrier.;)**

**This is the last chapter for Abductee thanks for all your wonderful support. I hope you like the update, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 33**

The weeks flew by; Bella, Angela and Alice had arranged flowers, dresses, the venue, the music - everything to make this wonderful day possible.

Bella's immediate family had arrived the week before; they loved New Eden, and they loved Edward. Charlie and Renee had thanked Marcus profusely, since he had engineered the whole abduction to save Bella from a fate worse than death.

The wedding was taking place on the Beach where Edward and Bella had professed their eternal love to one another. The sun shone bright yellow high in the sky.

"Are you ready, Bells?" Charlie said looking at his stunning daughter. He'd thought that she'd been killed, so this day was like a dream come true for him. A tear cascaded gently down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away.

"Let's do this dad." Bella said. She radiated happiness as she stood there with tiny lilac and white flowers woven through her hair. A simple white strapless 'A' line dress with silver trim swished at her calf muscles. She walked bare foot, arm in arm with her father along the lilac, pink and white flower lined aisle. Looking straight ahead she saw Edward. _"Damn, he looks like a Greek god, in his white shirt and trousers."_ she thought.

Edward looked up and saw an angel walking toward him, his breath hitched._" God I'm so lucky, Bella's the most amazing, beautiful, sensual being in the whole universe and she wants me. This is the happiest day of my life."_ He smiled, as completeness radiated from him.

Emmett was playing his sensory guitar and Rosalie sung an ancient Earth song, "You're still the one."

Marcus stood at the oak altar, his white robes fluttering in what felt like a beautiful ocean breeze; Jasper smirked beside Edward.

Renege and Bella's brother and sister were smiling at her, love shining in their eyes and they were all relieved that the family was together once again.

Charlie stopped as they got to the end of the aisle and passed Bella's hand her over to Edward; he smiled brightly, full of love and happiness.

Alice and Angela stood beside her, radiating excitement and happiness and both were wearing pale lavender dresses.

"Welcome everyone; we are gathered here today for the marriage of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan my great, great, great niece. When I was asked to perform this ceremony I was overcome with joy, and with love for these two people. They are both very dear to me, and they, with the help of their wonderful friends, managed to save the lives of thousands of Earth people. I can say on behalf of the Wee Free People of New Eden 'Thank you', sincerely, to you both."

A cheer went up from behind the gathering.

"We will now begin the wedding ceremony." Marcus smirked

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan as your Life Mate and Wife, to love, worship and honour until the end of time?"

"I do." he whispered with a stunning smile.

"Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Cullen as your Life Mate and Husband, to love, worship and honour until the end of time?"

"I do." she giggled nervously.

"Then with the power invested in me as the Grand Leader and Protector of the Wee Free People of New Eden, I now pronounce you, Life Mates and Husband and Wife. You may kiss the Bride."

Edward grabbed Bella around the waist as his lips met hers in a hot passionate kiss. Bella kissed him back with all of the love she felt as he swung her around. A huge cheer went up from all of their family and friends. "Ok son, put her down." Marcus said with a laugh. "Bella blushed, smiled and waved to all her family and friends, as Edward still held on to her tightly.

A Marquee had been set up beside the lake. Everyone had gathered back there after the service. Twinkling lights had been set up all along one side of the crescent lake and children were laughing and running along the edge of the water.

Bella and Edward sat at the main table. "Hello Mrs Cullen." Edward whispered nibbling her ear. "Hello my handsome husband." she giggled, kissing his neck.

Rosalie walked over with Emmett. They each held a little girl and the children both wore pink dresses. "Hi guys, I'd like you to meet Emma and Laura, my daughters." she smiled.

"Hi Girls, pleased to meet you. Will you be staying long on New Eden?" Bella asked kindly.

Both girls nodded shyly in unison "They're staying with me and Emmett indefinitely, Marcus and Angela found out that the spores only react with mature human cells, so my girls are safe for now." She smiled genuinely, Bella had never seen her smile like that before.

"I'm glad you got your family back Rosalie." Bella said honestly.

"It's 'Rose' to family Bella, I owe you both a great deal. Edward, thank you for speaking to Emmett, he really is my true life-mate." she said staring up lovingly at Emmett. "No problem Rose, it's been tough for all of us. I'm glad you got your family back and you look so much happier now." Edward said, smiling at the happy family before him.

Emmet pulled Rose close, giving her a sweet kiss. "It'll be us next babe, I'm going to make you Mrs McCarty." he said. Rose blushed.

"Congratulations you guys. Awesome wedding Bells!" Emmett smiled as he took his family over to the table holding the buffett.

"He makes a really great Dad." Edward said, staring at Emmett.

"So will you baby." Bella smiled.

"What..., What are you saying?" His heart started beating fast.

"Whoa there tiger; I'm just saying we can start on making a baby."

Edward looked crestfallen "I thought…."

"You need to get practicing, I had the implant remove last week and I think you'll make a terrific father Edward." She leaned over kissing him tenderly.

"It's a shame that your parents couldn't make it, wasn't it unfortunate about the reactor core breaking down on the ship." Bella said as he fed her some cream cake.

"Yes, Marcus said it was unfortunate."

Edward then looked up with extreme surprise to see his mother and father walk into the marquee. Marcus intercepted them with a man Edward recognised as Carlisle Cullen his great, great, grandfather. They all came over and Marcus introduced Carlisle. "Edward, Bella I'd like you to meet my dear friend Carlisle Cullen. Carlisle I'd like to introduce you to your great, great grandson and his new wife, my beautiful niece, Bella."

Carlisle moved shaking both of their hands. "It's so good to finally meet you. Congratulations both of you, and welcome to the family Bella." Carlisle said, pulling her into a hug.

"Sorry we missed the wedding." Esme, his mother said, pulling Edward into a hug.

"Mum, this is Bella." he said.

"Hi Bella, I'm Esme; I'm so pleased to meet my new daughter in law." She smiled kindly, reaching over to give her a quick hug.

"What about Tanya?" His Dad said looking Bella up and down. "We had an arrangement Edward." Esme scowled at her husband.

"If you want her dad you take her, don't you dare come to my wedding to embarrass me in front of my Life Mate and Wife. Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" Edward said with disgust.

Carlisle grabbed Edwards Dad by the scruff of the neck, growling "I spoke to you on the ship about this, you would not have been invited onto this world if you couldn't behave. You have embarrassed me in front of my closest friend, Marcus, who just happens to be Bella's great, great Uncle. He also owns this Planet and several others. Do you think your comment would be ignored?"

"You've made a huge mistake coming here Cullen, if it wasn't for your son I would have you killed for upsetting my niece on her wedding day. However I think you and the harpy 'Tanya'; and her parents that are still on the ship can keep you company. You are no longer welcome here, your invitation to New Eden has been rescinded. Goodbye."

Marcus spoke into his hand and Edwards Father vanished as he was transported back to the ship orbiting the planet.

"I'm so sorry, Edward your father's changed so much." Esme cried, hugging Edward.

"He's not the man I married." she sobbed.

"Come here Esme, It's not your fault." Carlisle said taking her from Edwards arms." People change, let's go over here to the buffet, it looks delicious, you can catch up with Edward and Bella later." he said, walking her away from the stunned couple.

"Your dad's nothing like you Edward. I'm glad." Marcus said.

"Yes, I told you he was a dick." Edward smirked.

"You kept the ship away, didn't you?" Edward said to Marcus.

"Of course, It's my ship. I had observed your ex fiancées family and your father on a crystal link. They were planning on disrupting you and Bella's special day." Marcus smiled gently at Bella, touching her cheek. "Carlisle and Esme had tried to talk them out of it. I thought they had succeeded with Edwards' father; I was wrong."

"You kept Edwards Ex and her family on the ship?" Bella asked shocked.

"Of course, they were planning to disrupt your wedding, they were going to demand that Edward retuned with them. I laughed, small minded people. NO one was disrupting this wedding, if I could turn back the Volturi I was not going to have a problem with Edward's father or Tanya's family. They were not granted access to New Eden."

Bella stood up and walked around the table, grabbing Marcus in a tight hug." Thank you Uncle Marcus, that's the best wedding present anyone could have given me."

"You don't suffer fools, do you Marcus?" Edward laughed.

"Hell, no!" he said, laughing loudly.

"Speak to you two later." he said walking away.

"Wow, I'm glad he sorted that out, I really didn't need any drama today." Bella said, sitting on Edwards' lap wrapping her arms gently around her husband's neck. Moving up to his ear she whispered "How much longer do we need to stay here?" as she nibbled at his ear lobe.

He stood up gathering her in his arm bridle style. "We don't, let's go my love." he whispered.

Walking to the front of the marquee, he turned. Bella was still in his arms. "Bye everyone, Mr and Mrs Cullen will be off on honeymoon now. My wife and I would like to thank you all for coming and sharing this most wonderful day, enjoy the rest of the evening." he said smiling as everyone cheered and waved as they disappeared into the night.

Edward carried Bella over the threshold of their cabin." Welcome home Mrs Cullen." He kissed her lovingly.

He lay her on the new bed they'd received as a gift from Marcus.

He peeled her dress off slowly drinking in all of her beauty, kissing her softly. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward." she whispered. Stripping out of his clothes he stood above her naked

"Let's make a family." she murmured. With a growl he was inside her. "I want to worship you all night." he said, peppering kisses all over her face and neck.

"Worship away." she sighed, loving this man with all her heart and soul.

They made hot passionate love all night and into the next day. They would live their lives together and if The Volturi came, they would all be ready for them...

**The end**

I'm going to leave this story here….. If I ever get enough interest I might write an epilogue or a sequel. Please review; let me know what you thought of the story.

Many thanks to Mireads who was my very first ever Reviewer.

And thank you to the wonderful sugari6 and badassbob for sticking with me till the end. Thank you for all your reviews right up to the last chapter. All the very best. Love fairylass x


End file.
